First Time
by 21me21
Summary: First time I met you, I hated you and everything about you," "Sasuke you're ruining it," "But, once, I got to know you I realized I hated you even more because you wouldn't get out my mind but once I kissed you I knew I couldn't..."
1. Chapter 1

First Time

**First Time**

_By _

_Lady Goddess 93_

Chapter 1: Terrible Encounter

--7:20 on a Monday morning—

'_Why am I waking up so early for, it's only a Sunday. I should be sleeping in.'_ I thought as I lazily got up. '_I mean what time is it anyways?'_ I looked at my clock. '_Holy fudge cake!'_ I fell back on the bed and tried to fall back to sleep.

"Hinata Hyuuga! Get up now! You're gonna be late for your first day of school," Hanabi yelled outside my door.

I shot up quickly and sat up. "School?" I asked to myself. "School! Holy fudge cakes! I'm gonna be late!" I shouted as I got out of bed and nearly tripped over. '_Why do I have to be so flipping clumsy!?'_

I took a quick shower and ran downstairs. "Morning Hanabi."

"Morning, Hinata," came a male's voice that was my favorite cousin in the world, note: sarcasm.

"Good morning, Neji-nii-san. How are you this morning?" I asked looking at the eighteen year old happily, who was reading a newspaper at the bar-like table.

"I'm fine," he said not lifting his head from the newspaper.

"Where's dad?" I asked sitting on a stool on one of the barstools across from Neji.

"He left for his business trip early," Hanabi replied.

"Oh, cool. Sorry I couldn't make breakfast today. I should be able to make breakfast tomorrow," I said, pouring myself a cup of orange juice.

"It's okay, Hinata. We were able to make breakfast. We just forgot about you." Hanabi said evilly.

"That's nice, Hanabi," I said ruffling her hair.

Hanabi stuck her tongue at me.

I rolled my eyes at her and said, "How childish."

"Shut up, Hinata!" Hanabi yelled at me.

"Sorry," I said grabbing a Quaker Oats Chewy Bar on my way out the door.

"Hinata! What are you doing!?" Neji yelled after me.

"I'm going to school." I said with confusion laced in my voice.

"I'm gonna drop you off!"

"I can't wait that long!" I shouted running into the elevator.

As soon as I walked out of the elevator, I ran to the exit of the building. I knocked into something hard.

"Ow!" I whispered before my butt connected with the floor.

I looked up and saw jet-black hair that was sticking out in the back. The person slightly turned their head towards me.

"I'm s-s-s-sorry. I-I should've been w-watching where I-I w-was going. S-s-s-sorry." I stammered.

"Hn," he said walking away.

I looked at him confused. I looked at the watch on my wrist. "Oh, no!" I shouted running again.

- - - - - - - - 1 - - - - - - - -

I stopped once I was a block away from the school. I leaned up against the wall and took deep breaths. I ran again, once I my breathe was caught. I tripped over my feet. '_Oh Sugar Honey Ice Tea,'_ I thought waiting for my face to meet the nice, cold pavement. A few seconds passed and I still did not reach the pavement.

'_Okay, it does not take that long to hit the floor from so high,'_ I thought.

"You know you can open your eyes now," a male's voice said to me.

I opened my eyes realizing the arms around my waist. I quickly jumped up nearly bumping into the guy who prevented me from falling.

"I'm sorry," I said dusting the imaginary dust off me.

I looked up at the guy who saved me. He seemed familiar. What am I talking about I did know him.

"Kiba? Is that you?" I asked.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" He said politely.

"Yes, it's me Hinata!" I said hugging him.

"Hinata? Wow! You're back!" Kiba shouted twirling me around.

I laughed. "Yes, I'm back."

My father decided that he needed to check up one of his many businesses around the world. He took Hanabi and me with him to the heart of France for a whole year. I had to learn a whole new language, which I did accomplish and I now know some profanity in French. I decided to take French again because I'm already fluent in the language. Easy A.

"Where's Akamaru? I haven't" I managed to say before I was jumped by a big white and brown dog.

"Akamaru, get off her!" Kiba shouted.

Akamaru gave me one last lick to the face before he got off me.

"Please tell me you brushed his teeth," I said getting up.

"Of course," Kiba said appalled.

I grinned and looked at Akamaru. "Wow! He grew!"

Akamaru wagged his tail as I scratched behind his ear.

Kiba laughed.

I bent down and gave Akamaru a hug. "I missed you Akamaru! I just can't wait to tell you about my trip to Paris and the French Poodles, especially the French Poodles."

I laughed when I saw Akamaru's ears perked up when I said French Poodles.

"I missed you a lot," Kiba said hugging me.

I laughed, "I missed you, too. But we're gonna have to hurry up if you don't wanna be late for school.

Kiba laughed and let go of me.

- - - - - - - - 1 - - - - - - - -

I followed Kiba and Akamaru to a shaded tree with other people under the shade.

"Hey guys! Guess what I found?" Kiba asked.

"A stray dog," shouted a girl.

"No, I found Hinata!" he said ushering me from behind him.

"Hinata," someone yelled before I was jumped.

"Aaahhh!" I screamed as I fell.

"I missed you."

Someone cleared their throat.

"Okay, we all missed you. It's just that I missed you more."

I looked at my attacker and saw that it was Tenten.

"I missed you guys, too!" I said giving Tenten a hug.

"OMG! She didn't even stutter!" yelled somebody else.

I blushed and turned to the person who said it.

"She still blushes, though," said Sakura leaning against Ino.

My blush deepened. I let go of Tenten and gave both Ino and Sakura a hug.

"I see how it is, Hinata. They get hugs but I don't. Don't ever talk to me, look at me, or think about me. In fact, I don't even wanna here my name on your tongue,"

I ran to Temari and gave her a bear hug. "Don't be like that Temari; you know you love me too much to do such a thing."

Temari snorted and turned away from me. I moved in front of her and gave her my puppy eyes.

"That's not gonna work on me," she said turning again.

I moved in front of her again and gave her my puppy eyes at full power.

"Fine, you win," she sighed.

I smiled and hugged her.

"Hinata," someone else shouted.

I turned to see Neji walking this way.

"Took ya long enough," I said smirking.

"Shut up," he said once he reached me.

I stuck my tongue at him and turned and saw Shino.

"Shino!" I squealed.

I saw him flinched. I laughed and gave him a hug.

"Hi, Hinata," he said softly.

I let go of him and put my hand to cover my eyes.

"I really missed you guys," I said crying falsely.

"Awwww, how cute! She misses us so much, she's crying." Sakura said catching unto what I was doing.

"I thought that I'll never see Sakura's pink hair, Tenten in denial, Ino and her crazy ideas, Kiba-"

"Okay, that's enough outta you," said Ino.

I smiled.

"Hi, Gaara, Chouji, Shikamaru, Rock l-mph," I managed to say before Rock Lee gave me a bear hug.

"I missed you and your youthful blushes, Hinata" said Rock Lee.

"I missed you and your youthfulness, Lee."

"Lee let her go before you don't see her 'youthful' blushes anymore," said Neji.

Lee gasped and let me go. I giggled.

"Hey, Hina!" a very familiar voice yelled at me.

I turned around and saw Naruto walking this way, waving at me. A tall figure with black hair and black eyes and what looked to be a permanent scowl on his face. That person was probably Sasuke, he looked like the guy I bumped into this morning in the lobby.

I smiled and waited for Naruto to reach me. Naruto came and gave me a hug.

"Hi, Naruto," I said softly hugging him back.

I saw Ino, Sakura, Temari, and Tenten exchange glances, as well as Kiba, Neji, and Shino.

I let go. "Hello, Uchiha-san."

"Hn."

"Come on guys, class is gonna begin in a few minutes," said Neji.

I smiled softly and followed everybody else in.

- - - - - - - - 1 - - - - - - - -

"Settle down, punks!" yelled Anko.

"Aw, Anko, don't be like that! You know you missed us!" shouted Naruto.

"You know Naruto you're right, I did miss you guys. And you want to know what I missed the most?" asked Anko, looking really scary right about.

The class stayed so silent you could have heard the lizards move about outside two floors down.

"I missed torturing the sh-"

"Ah, Anko I see you have good control of your students," said Shizune.

"Of course," said Anko smiling, the sweetness oozing out of her.

Shizune nodded and turned to leave. "Oh, and Anko don't torture them to much. Okay." Once she said that she left.

"Heard that kiddies, I get to torture you slowly, Chinese water style. But since today is the first day of school I'm gonna let you off with…" she paused for dramatic effect, "two pages of homework!"

Most of the classes groaned and some mumbled about how crazy Anko is.

The bell ending her class rang.

"Bye, people," Anko said sweetly.

- - - - - - - - 1 - - - - - - - -

Ino, Temari, Tenten, and Sakura were crowding around me at the lunch table.

"Um…can I help you?" I asked.

"Do you still like Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"Um…yeah. Why?"

"You didn't blush, faint, or stutt-"

"Okay, I get it," I said interrupting Ino.

"Yeah, what's up with that," Tenten said.

"Just because I didn't visibly show that I lo-"

"She still dresses the same, Ino-pig!" Sakura suddenly yelled.

We all looked at her as if she grew a new head.

"Hey guys!" Naruto said loudly behind me.

I instantly froze up and gave Sakura a grateful look.

She winked at me before saying, "She still wears on those XXL t-shirts and those pants that makes her look figureless."

"Gee, thanks, Sakura." I said as I watched the apple sauce fall from my spoon unto the tray.

"Your welcome, doll," she said smirking evilly.

'_Oh, so that's how she wants it,' _I thought and smiled. "Sakura, I see that you still can't wash out the bubblegum in your hair. I told you to just cut it all off. Do Britney Spears when she cut off all her hair. It works."

Sakura gaped at me.

"Oh Nooo She Di'n't," Temari, Tenten, and Ino said at the same time.

"Oh yes she di'id," I said laughing.

"Damn, Hinata, you really did change," said Sakura.

I smiled. "I didn't change; I just came into my own."

- - - - - - - - 1 - - - - - - - -

"Hinata, Hinata!" Sakura yelled running up to me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Here you go," she said handing me a pink stationary.

I looked at the stationary suspiciously before taking it. "Um…thanks."

"Open it, silly!" Sakura said giddily.

I opened it and read what it had inside.

It read:

You are invited to Sakura's party.

Where: At my house.

When: October 31st and November 1st

What time: 9:30-until

Sakura will be hosting a Halloween party and an After-Halloween party.

BE THERE OR BE SQUARED!

The last part was written in red sharpie while the rest was neatly typed.

"Thanks Sakura, but it's a little too early to hand these out."

"No it's not silly," she said walking away.

"Asta la vista chica," I said after her.

"Ciao," she answered back.

I shook my head and continued on my walk back home.

- - - - - - - - 1 - - - - - - - -

"Hinata, I'm gonna buy us some fast food so you don't need to cook today." Neji said from the living room.

"Wow! What did I do to get a break from cooking?" I yelled back from inside my room.

Neji didn't answer back. He probably did that stupid grunt he makes. I rolled my eyes. I looked back down at the homework Anko had given us. I groaned, I knew I should've picked college math instead of pre-calculus. I hated math with a passion. I banged my head against the desk.

"I hate math!" I yelled.

"Whoa, guess I came at the wrong time."

I turned to the voice and nearly had a heart attack. Naruto was standing outside my bedroom door and I was half naked.

"Naruto, close the door!" I shouted.

Naruto looked at me weirdly. "Why?"

"I'm not decent, you big blonde idiot."

Naruto blushed and quickly closed the door.

I let my head fall once more on the desk. Okay maybe I shouldn't have said that to Naruto but still a tank top and short pants make me feel naked. I got up and walked toward my walk-in closet and went straight, past all the 'cute' and 'sexy' outfits Hanabi picked out for me in France, to where I keep my t-shirts and baggy pants. I chose a tie-dyed t-shirt. 'Hug a tree' was written across in bold black letters. I decided to wear on a pair of grey sweat pants. I walked out of my room and into the living room where Naruto and Sasuke were sitting. I walked over and put my hands on my hip.

"Now why are you guys here?" I asked and watched Sasuke's facial expression turn into disdain instead of his usual scowl, while Naruto blushed.

"Um…I came here to ask if Neji was here, but he isn't, so…yeah," Naruto scratching his head nervously.

I laughed at Naruto. "Naruto I was just kidding! I had on somewhat decent clothes on."

"Oh," Naruto said a little bit disappointed.

I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Hn," Sasuke said.

"Um…well Neji isn't here and I won't be doing any entertainment right about now unless you want to watch me suffer through all my math problems, I suggest you leave." I said tilting my head a little with my index finger under my chin.

"Sasuke's really good at that stuff! I'm sure he would gladly help!" Naruto said as though Sasuke wasn't sitting a few feet from him.

"Well, I'll probably ask him, but right now I need to see if I can do it by myself," I said acting as if Sasuke wasn't there either.

"I'll even ask him for you!" Naruto yelled.

I laughed. "He's right there Naruto."

"I know."

"Then why are you talking about him like if he wasn't there?"

"Ah…um…you were talking like that, too," Naruto mumbled.

I laughed.

"Hey teme! What about helping Hinata with math?"

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

"He said yes!" Naruto yelled.

I laughed. "Thanks Naruto, Sasuke."

Well here's chappie one! Hoped you enjoy. Chappie two will probably be up in two weeks or quicker depending on how I feel. Please review. Thank you, darlings. Hugs and Air Kisses.


	2. Chapter 2

First Time

**First Time**

_By Lady Goddess 93_

Chapter 2

- - Lunch Time - -

I was peacefully daydreaming at the lunch table; when I felt the lunch table, which I was sitting at, shake.

"Hey, Hinata!"

I looked up at the person and saw that it was Sakura and I saw Ino standing behind her.

"The gang is going to the mall and you're going whether you like it or not," said Ino.

"Yeah, sure," I said a little distracted.

Ino and Sakura exchanged glances.

"Are you okay?" asked Sakura truly concerned.

"Oh I'm fine, just a little…distracted," I sighed.

"Oh, okay," Ino said sitting down.

The rest of the gang soon came and the conservations began. Everybody joined in the conversations, even those who don't normally talk. I didn't talk much just added a little something here and there.

"So, Hinata you didn't tell us about your trip to France," hinted Tenten.

"Huh? Oh, it was great," staring off into space again.

"That's it?" asked Temari.

"Tell us more," Tenten said motioning with her hands for me to continue.

"Oh, um…what do you want to know?" I asked looking at them.

"Tell us about the boys," Ino cooed.

"No way, tell us about the girls," shouted Kiba.

"And don't forget about the sports, also!" Naruto said finishing for Kiba.

I looked at Kiba and Naruto. "Um…no thanks."

Ino stuck her tongue at them.

"Well, about the guys-"

"Did you date any guys?" asked Tenten.

"Hinata, wouldn't date-" Kiba and Neji both began to yell.

"Actually, I did date-"

"WHAT!?" most of the guys yelled except for Gaara and Sasuke.

"Was he hot?"

"Yes, he was. So hot, he was blind-sexy."

"Blind-sexy?" Ino echoed.

"Yeah, so hot a blind girl would go 'damn he's hot!'"

They giggled.

"I'm just kidding I didn't go on a date with anyone, but there was a guy that was that hot. Anyways, I didn't go on any dates with anybody because let's just say you will most likely end up um…" I began blushing, "um…um…"

"Hinata spit it out!" Sakura said giggling.

"Y-you w-will end u-up ha-having,"

"Oh my gosh! She's stuttering! It must be something really bad," Tenten said wriggling her eyebrows.

"You would end up having sex!" I blurted out covering my face.

I peeked through my hands and saw everybody at the table looking at me.

"Wow, Hinata, that's…um…it's just so bad there's no words to describe it," said Tenten.

"Is that the same for the girls?" asked Kiba.

"I-I don't know," I said putting my hands in my lap and looking at my lap.

"Tell us more about these dates," said Temari curiously.

"Well, if you don't want to have um…um…sex, then you have to go on a group date. I didn't go on that but Hanabi did,"

"Wow, your sister has more guts than you," Ino said interrupting me.

"Whatever," I mumbled and then said aloud, "I also know the special way to say 'I'm full' at a dinner table."

"There's a special way…why's that?" asked Sakura.

"Well because if you don't say it the special way, let's just say you're letting people know you're carrying an extra person around."

"Hinata did that happen to you?" asked a now curious Ino.

"No," I lied looking at Ino.

We kept this up for about a minute before I averted my gaze.

"Oh my god! You did say that! Wow! That had to be embarrassing!" Ino said excitedly.

A blush appeared on my face.

Tenten, Temari, Ino, and Sakura laughed.

"Okay, so what!? It wasn't my fault I didn't know!"

The guys were in their own conversations.

"So…what else?" asked Sakura.

"Um…people don't bathe that much because water is expensive, dogs are a more popular pet than cats-"

"All right!" shouted Kiba.

"Because during one of the World Wars, I think it was World War II, they were blocked from entering or exiting Paris and so they their pet cats,"

"Serves 'em right!" shouted Kiba.

"The females most of the time wear on a bathing suit called the monokini while the guys wear-"

"Wait what?" asked Tenten.

"What what?" I asked.

"The monokinis," Temari said rolling her eyes.

"Oh…well…what about them?"

"What are they, Hinata?" Temari asked impatiently.

"Oh…they're one-set bathing suits."

"Don't you mean one-piece, Hinata?" Sakura asked sarcastically.

"No…I don't mean one-set as in one-piece. I mean one-set as in only half of a bikini meaning only the bottom part is used," I explained.

"Whoa! Really? Where they good looking?" asked Naruto.

"Good looking for flabby, wrinkly, old people," I said shuddering.

"Hello? We _are_ eating you know," Ino said.

"Whatever," I said rolling my eyes.

"Did you get one?" asked Tenten.

"Of course she didn't get one," Neji said truly disgusted.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said folding my arms.

"OMG! Hinata you naughty girl!" shouted Temari so that people eating close to us stopped what they were doing to look at our table.

"No! Wait, I didn't buy it!"

"Mmhmm, sure, and I 'm a stripper," Sakura said sarcastically.

"Then you must really be a stripper because Hanabi and some of her French friends bought it for me as a joke," I said a bit miffed.

The bell ending lunch rang.

- - - - - - - - 2 - - - - - - - -

It was free period for me right now. I walked into the school's library and walked all the way to the back of the library. I spotted my favorite table and moved to sit over there. I made a beeline for it not noticing Sasuke also heading into that direction. We reached at the same time. I looked at him as I rested my bag on the table.

"Um…h-hi," I said nervously and sat down in one of the two chairs.

"Hn." Sasuke said turning around.

"W-wait!" I whispered loudly after Sasuke.

"What?" He asked annoyed.

I flinched before saying, and I don't know why I said it, "You can sit here I don't mind."

Sasuke looked at me and raised one of his eyebrows.

"I-I-I j-just thought th-that since this is-is the only table back here and you walked all this only to find o-out that somebody took it-it. I thought th-that m-maybe y-you could sit here. If-if you want," I said adding the last part as an after-thought.

He fully turned around to look at me. I looked down at my now fidgeting fingers, which were on my lap, as I waited for him to say no and walk away from me without looking back or giving me a second-thought.

"I'm surprised," Sasuke said.

I looked up to see Sasuke sitting down comfortably observing me.

"W-why?" I asked taken a backed.

"Because I'm not Naruto," he said thoughtfully.

"S-so," I said looking around the library because of how intense his stare was.

"And you're scared of me," he said.

I looked at him and saw him smirking.

"N-no I'm not," I said.

"You're stuttering," Sasuke said truly enjoying this.

I glared at him. "N-no I'm not," I flinched and murmured, "crap."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow at me, his smirk getting wider.

"Really?" he asked.

"No." I said and then mumbled, "and I'm not afraid to wipe that smirk off your face."

"Really?" he asked again.

"Really what?" I asked getting annoyed.

"You really think I'll let you stop me from smirking?" he asked.

I glared at him. "Oh trust me I will, If not today, I will get you," I said opening up my book roughly.

"Hn, we'll see."

- - - - - - - - 2 - - - - - - - -

I watched as Temari, Tenten, and Ino pick up clothes off the rack and put them back repeatedly. I should have stayed outside with Sakura and the guys, but I just couldn't. Especially after having a wonderful view of Lee's groin. I swear his dick has its own heart and lung because it just kept breathing in and out. In and out. In and out. In and…

"Hinata!"

I looked up to see Ino with her hand raised as if she was going to slap me.

"I was just about to smack some sense into you, too." She said lowering her hand.

"Where are Temari and Tenten?" I asked as I followed her toward the back of the store.

"They went to some lingerie shop next door," she said idly.

"Oh…so where are _we_ going?" I asked curiously.

"We, meaning you, are going to try on some clothes for your upcoming performances, if you get past auditions."

"Oh………wait, what!?" I asked panicking. "What auditions? What performances? When did I even sign up for this crap or whatever the hell you call it!"

"Well…it's called Teen Idol and we, meaning Sakura, Temari, Tenten, and I, signed you up knowing how good you can sing and dance."

"I c-can't sing or dance a-and you guys have never even heard me sing let alone seen me dance!" I said my voice getting an octave higher as she shoved me in the dressing room with an outfit.

"Yeah, we know!" she said happily.

"Then-then why did you sign me up?" I asked looking at her as if she suddenly sprouted a beard made out of leaves.

"Because we signed you up as a joke but you got pass and the rules say there is no backing out unless you don't get pass auditions and/or you have a fatal illness or just get sick."

I looked at her ludicrously. "W-what are the other rules and why do I need to learn how to dance?" I asked scared of the answer.

"Well the rules are simply to win, no cheating of any kind, you must sing and dance, and the grand prize winner wins a 10,000 scholarship to a college of his or her choice."

"Well that doesn't sounds so bad," I said relieved.

"Oh! I almost forgot they choose your songs; you perform twice a week for four weeks if you get past auditions, you have to have at least two back-up dancers, your outfits are also included in the judging, and um…you must dance or else you are automatically out of the contest and I know you want to win that scholarship."

"What?" I whined.

"Yup, pretty cool. Right?"

"It would be cool if I didn't have to go embarrass myself in front of the whole school," I whined again.

"Huh? Oh, don't worry. We put you in under some other name and they agreed to it as long as you reveal yourself when you are disqualified or when you win," she said thoughtfully.

I finished dressing and walked out. Ino's jaw dropped, literally, when she saw me.

"We are so getting that!" she squealed.

"I'm not trying on anything else," I said stubbornly.

"Cool, we don't know if you're gonna get pass auditions anyways," she said shrugging.

"Can I just ask you one more question?"

"You just-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," I said angrily.

"Hmmm…Tenten did say you would act like this when you're in shock."

I glared at her before asking, "Do everybody in the gang know?"

"No, of course not! You wanna give Neji a heart-attack and a stroke combo?" she said looking at me weirdly.

"Don't give me that look! Humph. For all I care everybody else in school knows and you just don't know that!"

"Nope, trust me we are the only ones who know not even the judges know and no offense nobody will think its you."

"Thanks," I said dryly.

- - - - - - - - 2 - - - - - - - -

I was sitting in the living room with Neji and Shino on either side of me. Kiba sat next to Neji, while Ino and Sakura sat on the floor in front of me giggling amongst each other. That was really suspicious because I have never seen them talk let alone giggle amongst each other for a whole five minutes.

Temari and Tenten entered holding a white box with a red bow tied around it.

I looked at the box suspiciously before asking, "Who is that for and more importantly what's in it?"

"It's our welcome gift," Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Temari said at the same time as if they rehearsed it several times before handing over the box.

That made me even more suspicious.

"Yes, we decided that you need something like this," Temari said.

"If I were you I wouldn't open it now," Tenten said.

"I think I should open it now before it blows up in my face,"

"Suit yourself," Sakura shrugged.

I opened it and nearly had a heart attack. I covered it quickly before shoving it away from me.

"Hinata, it couldn't possibly be that bad," Neji said picking it up and opening it. He put his hand to pull it out.

"Neji, NO!" I shouted but it was too late.

I watched as he pulled out a fuchsia stretch satin under wire strapless bustier with faux lace-up details and removable garters. A matching thong and black stockings fell out.

Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Temari erupted with laughter while the guys just stared. I stuffed the stuff in the box and carried it and myself to my room as fast as I can. I locked myself in my room and didn't come out for the rest of the night.

- - - - - - - -

Here's chapter 2! Yay, me. I f you want to go to the lingerie go to /sets.asp. I'll write more as soon as I can.


	3. Chapter 3

First Time

First Time

_By Lady Goddess 93_

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

- - - In my room on a Saturday morning - - -

I sat up as I heard the birds chirping their daily morning ritual, yeah right. I woke up to someone trying to bang my door open. I don't know why every Saturday, Hanabi feels the need to harass me. I walked over to the door without bothering to get my robe on. For some reason my hair reflected whatever type of sleep I had and I had a bad sleep. I mean who can sleep when all they could think of was Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Temari's laughing faces and Shino, Kiba, and Neji's blushing faces, especially after that stupid lingerie set those devils gave me. Who knew there was more than one devil in hell?

I opened the door and yelled, "_What _do you want with my life!?"

"That's a nice way to say Good Morning," the voice said.

I screamed.

"Are you done?" Sasuke said.

I screamed again once I realized what I was wearing. I had on a black slip that stopped at my knees. On the sides it was open with lace criss-crossed from under my bust all the way to my hip. It was a halter with a deep v-neck to the front. I mean like I had to feel sexy sometimes.

"Sasuke get out!" I shouted.

"I'm not in," he said bluntly.

"Well, move away or something…can't you see the way how I'm dressed!"

That's when Sasuke decided to look at what I was wearing. His gaze lingered longer than necessary.

"So?" he asked.

"Argh!" I said before I realized I could just shut the door in his face, which I did.

'_This week can't get any- I'm not going to even finish that thought.'_

I walked over to my walk in closet door and pulled a long robe from hanging on the door. I quickly put it on and tied the front loosely but securely. I walked out of my room and to the living room. I just remembered Hanabi went out with some of her friends and that Neji was their chauffer.

I walked in and saw Sasuke sitting on the couch. I walked in front of him, putting my hands on my hips.

"_What _do you want?" I asked.

"Hn." He said looking at me.

"Fine don't answer." I said walking to the kitchen stiffly.

I took out some eggs from the fridge as well as green and red peppers and an onion. I got the frying pan. I walked over to the stove and began doing the necessary steps to make scrambled egg. I then decided to make pancakes and bacon. I got out the ingredients and began making them, also. After I was finished I placed them on a finely, decorated plate before heading back to my room. I grabbed a towel and took a quick bath in the attached bathroom.

A few minutes later, I walked out of my room wearing on my usual outfit that I wore on at school. Notice I said at school and not at home. When I am at home, I wear on a whole other wardrobe, but let's not get into that.

I walked to the kitchen and grabbed the plate and headed back into the living room. I sat down next to Sasuke and turned on the TV. I changed it to the TV Guide channel and saw that one of the Tom and Jerry movies were on Boomerang. I quickly change it to that channel.

I pulled my feet to rest under my plate as I ate and watch the show, completely ignoring the guy next to me.

"You're not serious?"

I turned to him. "What?"

"You still watch Tom and Jerry?" He asked amused.

"Yes, it is one of _the _best cartoons that they play in the mornings on Boomerang," I said matter-of-factly.

He snorted.

"Are any of your relatives, pigs or something because you act and sound like a pig," I said annoyed.

"Oh, so now I'm a pig especially since you're the one eating food that could feed two grown men and making those sounds that pigs make as well as not offering me any of the food. Haven't your mother taught you any better?"

I glared at him and decided to let the last comment slide, especially since my mom was not in my life, anymore.

"You want something to eat?" I asked annoyed.

"Yes, please," he said smirking.

My eyes narrowed at him as I got up and walked into the kitchen.

"What do you want?" I shouted from the kitchen.

"I would like some tea and an egg omelet as well as some of that bacon you had and don't burn mines like you burned yours." He said cheekily.

My left side of my face twitched. "And you say I'm the pig!" I shouted.

"Yes, you are. It's just that I'm not the pig for making you work more," he said smoothly.

I came out toward him with a spatula in my hand. "If you don't stop right now, I will shove this-"

"Up my ass? I was hoping for something more original out of you, but I guess I was wrong, which I'm hardly ever am." He said smirking.

"No…I wasn't going to say that but I was going to say shove this down your throat and pull it through your stomach," I said.

"What a terrible little mind you have and to think everybody thinks you are an innocent little girl," he said thoughtfully.

"Why you little…argh! I liked you _so _much better when you were quiet," I said stomping my way in the kitchen.

--3--

I watched as she stomped back into the kitchen. It was so easy to get her riled up and enjoyable also. I wonder how many more ways I can harass her.

--3--

I walked back into the kitchen. I can't lie and say I hated Sasuke for harassing me because I actually didn't mind and I actually liked it when he harassed me, which I don't know why because it isn't like I loved him.

I placed all that he wanted on a tray and carried it toward the kitchen with a smile on my face.

"What's got you in a mood?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Oh…nothing and there's nothing you can do to chase it away," I said as I handed him the tray and lightly touched his nose with my index finger. I took my finger away quickly as if I was electrocuted.

"Oh, really?" Sasuke asked smirking.

"Yep," I said and sat down next to him to continue watching Tom and Jerry.

Sasuke snorted

"Again with the snorting, what's with you?" I asked.

"Your habits are rubbing off of me, Ms. Piggy."

My jaw dropped as I looked at him. Must stay happy. Must stay happy. _Must _stay happy.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, just peachy. Why?"

"Your face look liked a person suffering from some rare mental disease."

"Oh…nope. I'm perfectly fine." I said smiling as tilted my head to the side a little.

I looked in Sasuke's eyes, which was one of the stupidest things I could add to my list of stupidest thing I've done. His eyes were a deep black that seemed to be never-ending. I sat there mesmerized by his eyes, until I heard the door bell. I unwillingly, I mean happily tore my gaze away from him. I got up and walked to the foyer of the house to see who was trying to get in. I opened the door to see Naruto on the other side.

"Hi, Naruto," I said still standing in the doorway.

"Hi, Hinata um…do you mind if I come in?" he asked shyly.

_The _Naruto Uzumaki shy, wow, this is a first.

"Sure, come in," I said moving out of the way.

I followed him to the living room.

"So what did I do to deserve such _lovely_ visits from the two of you?" I asked sweetly.

"Well, I was here because of Neji."

"Hn."

They both said this at the same time.

"Oh, well I'm going to my room," I said walking away, "Don't get to lonely."

I then giggled evilly back to my room.

- - - - - - - - 3 - - - - - - - -

It was later in the afternoon and Sasuke and Naruto were still here but they were now playing on the Wii with Neji. I was still in my room with Hanabi pestering me.

"Hinata, you should be out there trying to woo Naruto off his feet. You have to have him come drooling to your feet not the other way around."

I giggled when Hanabi said woo.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing," I said getting off my bed.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going to _woo_ Naruto off his feet so he can come drooling to me," I giggled out.

- - - - - - - - 3 - - - - - - - -

I walked in the game room to see Naruto and Neji playing some kind of game on the Wii.

"Where's Sasuke?" I asked.

"He went to get some more Wii games since you guys are limited in your games," Naruto said not once losing his control over the game.

Isn't he just awesome!

"Hey, Hinata," Hanabi said from behind me.

"Yes?" I asked without turning to her.

All my attention was on Naruto and a little on Neji, but it was mostly Naruto, who were now taking a break and looking behind in pure…was that lust? Since when has Hanabi been lusted over by any boys older than her?

"What's this?" she asked evilly.

I turned around and nearly past out. Hanabi was holding up the lingerie outfit Tenten, Temari, Sakura, and Ino gave to me as a 'welcome home' gift.

"Hanabi, put that back! How did you find it? Hanabi, stop looking through my stuff!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

She laughed as she walked away.

I turned back around embarrassed and saw Neji and Naruto passed out on the floor. I looked at their bodies questioningly, before I started panicking.

"OMG! Neji, Naruto, are you guys okay?" I asked running in between them.

Sasuke walked in and looked down at me and then at Neji and Naruto.

"What the fuck happened?" Sasuke asked.

"I-I-I-I-I," I stammered.

"I what?" he asked annoyed.

"I-I didn't do any-anything!" I shouted before running to my room in embarrassment.

Great comeback Hinata, he probably thinks you're a super freak now.

- - - - - - - - 3 - - - - - - - -

I sat on my bed listening to music to calm my nerves down. It was definitely what I needed after having to hide my lingerie outfit away from seeking eyes as well as give Hanabi a lecture on not going through any of my stuff. The door opened a little as 'Only You' by Ashanti came on. I looked at the person and saw that it was Sasuke and not Neji or Naruto. I relaxed visibly.

"So what did you do to Neji and Naruto?" he asked curiously.

"I will never, never, never, _ever_ tell you," I said calmly.

"You know I'll just think its worst than it is."

"What makes you think it's something bad?" I asked suspiciously.

"Because Naruto and Neji keep mumbling something about lingerie and your name came up as well as Hanabi's."

"Well, I'll just have to risk you thinking it is worse than it actually is," I said cheekily.

"You know, you're stubborn," he said.

"It runs in the Hyuuga blood."

He snorted

"Sasuke-teme, hurry up!" Naruto yelled from the living room.

"You guys are leaving already?" I asked a little bit disappointed and a little bit happy.

"Yes. Why? Do you want us to stay especially what you did to corrupt Naruto's delicate little brain?"

"No! I mean no, you can leave. Ciao," I said diving under the covers.

I heard the door close.

I sighed as I looked at the clock. It read 9:46 pm. I groaned and walked to my walk-in closet to get my pajamas. This time I decided to wear on a black nightgown that reached my knees. The only problem was it was translucent. I walked out of my room hoping I didn't have to run into Neji on my way to the kitchen. I stopped outside the kitchen once I heard Naruto's, Sasuke's, and Neji's voice in the kitchen. I groaned.

'_What are they still doing here?'_

"Well, we'll be going now, see you tomorrow," said Naruto.

I panicked and looked around the living room looking for a hiding spot. I quickly opted on hiding behind the couch, which I did quickly. They came out just as I was flattening myself. I quickly rolled under and waited for the front door to open and close.

I sighed in relief as I heard the door close and Neji walked to his room, closing the door quietly.

'_I'm so glad the day is over.'_

I sat down and began eating double chocolate Oreos at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

- - - - - - - - 3 - - - - - - - -

I was lying down on my bed watching the moon outside my window. I looked at the stars and saw something shoot across the sky. I realized that it was a shooting star and quickly made a wish before it disappeared from sight.

"I wish I could find true love," I whispered before I fell asleep.

- - - - - - - - - -

I don't know what came over me to write that last part, guess I was just bored. Well anyways, I was supposed to have this up on Sunday, June 15th, 2008, but my internet wasn't working, total bummer. Read and Review! R & R! Read 'n' Review! Oh, I almost forgot. The stories Hinata said about France in Chapter 2 is what my French teacher told me. So, it's not made up! evil laughter Ciao.

/sets.asp


	4. Chapter 4

First Time

First Time

_By Lady Goddess 93_

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

- - - Before school, 2 weeks later on a Wednesday - - -

I gave Ino, Temari, Sakura, and Tenten a medium sized white box. They looked at me suspiciously.

"What's this?" Temari asked.

"Oh, it's just a little thank you gift for my 'welcome back' gift," I said innocently.

"Oh," Temari said looking down at it.

"Go on, open it. Nothing bad is gonna happen," I said sweetly.

"Well, then let's open it!" Ino shouted as they all open their present and pulling it out.

"Hinata, this isn't much of a comeback," Sakura said holding up a pink thong.

"Yeah," chirped in Ino, holding up a blue thong.

"I thought she had more exciting imagination," said Tenten as if I wasn't there. Her item was a brown thong.

Temari snorted and stretched out her yellow and silver thong.

"Hey! Those are mines," I said a little too loudly making Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, Sai, Rock Lee, Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Shino look over.

"Then why are they in our gifts?" asked Temari bored.

"You didn't wear them did you?" asked Sakura her tone mirroring Temari's.

"NO! Hanabi bought them for me yesterday," I said blushing madly.

"Hanabi's got taste," Ino complimented.

Tenten examined and put it back in the box before nodding her head in agreement.

"My gift is deeper in the box, if Hanabi didn't take it out," I said trying to control my blush. "Can you put them away, please? You're getting the boys a little too excited," I said through gritted teeth, pointing at Neji and the others.

"Um…yeah, sure," Sakura said a little distracted before asking, "Do you even wear these type of things?"

"No! Are you insane! I'm scared that those types of things will give me a major wedgie!" I said sincerely.

"Well, you'll grow out of it," Ino said.

"Whatever, just look at your other gifts already," I said tiredly as I sat down on the grass next to them.

They dug in deeper and pulled out identical shirts.

"What is this?" Temari asked.

"It's like my shirt," I said happily as I looked down at my tie-dyed shirt.

It was the same shirt that I had on when Naruto asked Sasuke to help me in my math, except theirs were a light and dark pink as well as silver in it.

I was so glad that Ino was speaking quietly when she insulted me.

"No offense, Hinata, but yours look like if a baby threw up in a plastic bag and some body took it and shook it and then squirted this all over your white shirt and said 'it's Halloween, bitch,'" said Ino.

The image played through my mind, before I blurted out laughing. Then I stopped when I realized it was directed at me.

"Hina, it's okay, maybe we can go shopping after school and help you with your wardrobe," Ino said patting my hands.

I knew that she was really telling me my choices of outfits were bringing them down. It really hurt, coming from her.

I looked at her sadly before saying, "You know in France you're considered a rebel if you dress bad or wear jeans, just like me."

I then ran away with tears in my eyes.

--4--

"Ino you didn't have say it like that!" Tenten yelled at me.

"I'm only doing it because it was increasing her insecurities a lot and this is best for her trust me I know," I said sadly just as the bell rang signaling the beginning of classes.

--4--

I was walking to my next class when I heard somebody call my name.

"Oh, hey Kiba," I said smiling brightly.

"Hey can I borrow one of your shirts, mine was destroyed by _Akamaru_," Kiba said glaring at the dog beside him.

Akamaru whined guiltily.

"Um…sure," I said making a detour to the bathroom.

I came out holding a white t-shirt I had underneath my tie-dyed shirt.

"Here," I said handing him the shirt.

He looked at me weirdly before saying, "Thanks Hina…trying to lose weight I see."

"Your welcome…wait w-what!? W-what makes y-you think I'm trying to-to lose weight?" I asked shock and hurt at the same time.

"Well, one way to lose weight is to sweat and you have on two t-shirts, so…um…yeah…I have to go," he said awkwardly leaving.

I stood their and stared at him with hurt in my eyes.

- - - - - - - - 4 - - - - - - - -

I walked into my next class a little late because of what Ino and Kiba said to me.

"Ah, Hinata, so nice of you to join us," Kurenai said.

"I'm sorry," I said walking to my seat dejectedly.

"Here you go," Kurenai said handing me a sheet of paper.

I took the paper and went to a new level of pity. I just got a fifty-nine on my biology test. I groaned. "Just what I need," I mumbled.

- - - - - - - - 4 - - - - - - - -

When I walked into the library, it was pretty much deserted except for a very, very thick woman in the corner eating a pack of donuts. I walked to the back of the library. Sasuke was already sitting in the seat from the other day. I sat down and as I sat I could feel someone glaring at me. I looked up and saw Sasuke glaring at me.

"Move," he said rudely.

I looked at him and then looked at the book I had opened.

'_I'm so not in the mood for this,' _I thought.

I slammed the book close, loudly.

"Ssssshhhhh!" everybody in the library said.

"Shut up!" the fat woman said, pieces of donuts flying out her mouth.

"Are you eating?" the librarian asked.

"Um…no!" the woman shouted licking the food of the table.

"Well…in that case," she said looking at me and Sasuke, "Ssssshhhhh!"

I glared at everybody and they quickly went back to what they were doing.

I glared back at him, pushing the table. He was now trapped between the table and the bookshelf. I placed one of my knees in the chair and gripped his collars with both my hands, my elbows on the table.

"You know what," I said a little loudly but not loud enough for the other inhabitants in the library to hear. "I'm tired of your f-ing attitude. What? Your emo-osity finally caught up to you? Huh? Is that it?"

--Sasuke Thoughts--

'_I never thought that she would be the in your face type of chick when she's mad.'_

--4--

My nose was almost touching his when I started talking again.

"If you don't stop, I'll take some _small _tweezers, pinch your dick with it and stretch it until it pokes a hole in that _pink _balloon you call a brain in your head and release all those intoxicating gases out!" I whispered heatedly.

--Sasuke Thoughts--

'_Did she just call my dick small; call me an airhead, and say I have bad breathe?'_

I could have heard somebody say 'oh' but it sounded like some lonely whale mating call. I realized it was the woman who so kindly cleaned the table of her donuts.

'_I know I'm sexy but give me a break.'_

--4--

"So did I wipe that smirk off your face?" I asked as I sat down, smirking.

He smirked. "No."

My smirk faltered. "W-what?"

"You know you look like if a baby threw up in a bag and squirted all over you saying in this high-pitched voice, 'it's Halloween, whore!' They should put you on What Not to Wear. Wait that's not good enough, they should make a new show called Don't Do Hinata." He said repeating the same thing Ino said except adding whore and high-pitched voice.

"W-what!?" I asked shocked.

"In other words, I'm not helping you with math anymore," He said smirking.

I watched as he got up and walked out the library.

'_Th-that's the same thing Ino said to me.'_

- - - - - - - - 4 - - - - - - - -

Shino was walking on my side as I walked over to Neji's car.

"Shino, do I really look dress that badly?"

"Huh?" he said.

"Do I dress bad?" I asked a little slower.

"Um…no, Hinata you're a very good person, no matter how you dress," Shino said looking at the trees.

"I do dress bad," I whined.

"No, no, no, okay maybe a little."

"How bad is it?" I asked scared of the answer.

"Um…well the shirt you're wearing looks like if a baby…it's just…I can't find any words to describe it," He said finally.

"Oh," I said getting even more depressed.

"Ah, don't be sad. It's okay to look bad…I mean," He stammered, "What!? Okay I'm coming," he shouted looking back.

I looked at him, waiting for him to explain why he was suddenly shouting.

"Kiba was calling me…so, yeah…I gotta go. Bye," He said and walked away.

'_Weird…I didn't hear Kiba yell his name and I know I would have been able to hear Kiba yell.'_

"Hinata!"

I looked back and saw Naruto walking toward me.

"Hi, Naruto," I said softly.

"Hey, Hinata, do you want to go to this um…thing called ah…Ébène. It's their grand opening and I wondered if you wanted to go with me," Naruto said fidgeting.

I tilted my head to the side. "Are you asking me out on a date, Naruto?"

"Ah, no…yes, if you want it to be," Naruto said blushing.

"Yes I would like that," I said looking at Naruto.

"Oh, okay…bye!" Naruto said walking away.

--Naruto's POV--

I turned around and saw Sasuke walking toward me.

"Hey teme! I got a date," I shouted happily.

"Tell me something I _don't_ know, dobe," Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Did _you _get a date for tonight?" I asked ignoring him.

"No," he said, bluntly.

"So you're going alone?" I asked.

"No," he said again.

"Then who are you going with?"

"I'm going with a friend."

"Who's this friend?"

"You like her."

"S-Sakura?" I asked shocked.

"Yes."

"Oh," I said sadly.

"Which one of your sluts you're going with?"

I glared at him. Just because the other girls I went out with were a little revealing in their outfits did not mean I dated only sluts. Okay, that's a lie.

"I don't think she's a slut," I said.

"That's what you said for the others dobe."

"Well, this time I'm telling the truth," I said a bit miffed.

"Who is she, then?" he asked.

"Hinata," I said smirking.

"Hn."

We looked at each other in silence.

"You did tell her that she was to dress up a lot more than she normally does, right?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, no," I said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at me.

"It's not my fault," I said, when he walked away.

--Back to Hinata--

I barged into Neji's room without knocking on his door and found him clipping his toenails with a nail clipper.

"Oh, um…I'm sorry. I guess I came at the wrong time," I said still standing in his room making no move to walk out.

Neji looked up at me and asked, "Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want some toe lint?"

I looked at him and he looked back at me. We kept this up for a minute.

"Um, excuse me…what?" I asked.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Um…I just wanted to know what the Ébène was," I said a little freaked out.

"It's some fancy restaurant that's…opening today. Why?"

I looked at him startled. "W-what?"

"Why did you want to know?" he asked.

"Um…because Sakura and them were talking about some grand opening for that restaurant," I lied, quickly.

"Lie. You avoided Kiba, Ino, Sakura, Temari, Tenten, and Ino all day today," Neji said matter-of-factly.

I blinked.

"Well, are you going to tell me the truth or am I going to have to force it out of you?" Neji asked as he flicked out the nail file attached to the nail clip.

I was scared of what Neji was going to do to me with the sharp object.

I looked up at him and said without thinking, "Naruto asked me out."

"Really?"

"Yes," I answered getting uncomfortable.

"Oh, okay," he said clutching the nail file tightly.

I walked out his room, quickly.

--4--

I was looking at myself in the mirror. I was amazed at how quickly I was able to get ready without Hanabi's help. I applied mascara just as the doorbell rang. I grabbed my purse and looked at myself in the mirror. I had on a white dress with thin gold sleeves and a gold band across my mid-section. I had my hair up in a neat bun that had two bangs framing my face with gold drop earrings. I had on a gold necklace that had an intricate pendant hanging from it. My dress reached all the way to the ground. I had on three thin bangles on my wrist and I finished it up with white three inch heel pumps. Did I mention that the dress had a deep v-neck? That was the only thing that revealed I wasn't anorexic. The dress did not cling to my curves from my waist down.

"Hinata, your date is here!" Neji shouted.

My eyes widened. _'Why did Neji say that out loud when Hanabi was here?'_

I quickly got out my room and walked down the hall tip-toeing past Hanabi's room. Hanabi was sleeping because she had stressful day and I believed because as soon as we got home she insulted the way I dress.

I was afraid of falling all the way down the stairs, so I held my dress in my hand until I could see my toes. I had gotten a free pedicure at the beauty salon I worked at. I know, I know. I'm rich why work? Well I just didn't want to depend on my father for everything. I looked up and saw Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke looking at me in amazement. _That _was an insult right there.

"Where's Hanabi?" Neji asked.

"Where she said she would be, when she got home," I said a bit miffed.

"So…you did this all by yourself?" Neji asked innocently.

I glared at him and said through gritted teeth, "I can dress myself Neji; I've been doing it since my mother died."

There was an awkward silence after I said this. I didn't care, Neji was being an ass and he needed to be put in his place. Let's see if I would talk to him for the rest of the week.

Hanabi came running down the stairs and came to a halt before me.

"Hinata," she whined, "Why didn't you tell me you had a date? I wanted to help you pick an outfit like you use to let me do when you had to go on dates."

"Um…I'm sorry Hanabi, next time you get to pick my outfit," I said a bit uncomfortably. I bent over and whispered in her ear, "This Friday, in fact."

She brightened up and said, "Okay Hina, have fun."

"Okay, bye squirt," I said walking to the door.

"Bye, Hinata," Neji said.

I looked at him and just nodded my head.

- - - - - - - - 4 - - - - - - - -

I was sitting next to Sakura who was wearing a black dress that hugged her curves in all the right places. It had no sleeves and stopped at her knees. It also had a slit on one side of the dress.

I was so bored. Naruto and Sakura were talking amongst themselves as if they were on the date alone. I was sitting watching them talk back and forth. Naruto was sitting across from me, Sasuke next to him. I sighed.

"So, Hinata you have already dated?" Naruto asked.

"Hinata's been on a date?" Sakura asked surprised.

"Maybe," I said playing with my food.

"Who was the lucky guy?" Sakura asked.

"I rather not talk about it," I said frowning.

"Come on Hina don't be like that. It couldn't be that bad, could it?" Sakura whined.

"I said I don't want to talk about it," I said a little fiercely.

"Why not, Hinata?" Sasuke asked.

I glared at him. "Why are _you_ talking? You're _much more_ tolerable when you're quiet."

"Hinata are you okay?" Naruto asked looking at me concerned.

"I _am _not okay, I told you I didn't want to talk about Haku and you just had to pry, why? Because you don't know what 'I rather not talk about it means," I said heatedly, tears forming in my eyes.

They looked at me in shock, except for Sasuke.

I walked out the restaurant. I needed air. It always pained me to talk about Haku. It always brought tears to my eyes. I still missed him, but I knew he was never going to come back because he was dead.

I started crying.

"Hinata," Sakura shouted as she ran toward me.

I quickly wiped away my tears and turned toward her.

"Hinata, are you okay?" she asked.

I nodded slowly looking the other way.

"What…what happened to Haku?" Sakura asked quietly.

"He died," I said bluntly and started crying again.

"Oh, Hinata, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Sakura said hugging me.

"Why? W-why did he have to die?" I cried into Sakura's shoulder.

"People die, Hinata. We can't last forever," Sakura said sadly.

- - - - - - - - 4 - - - - - - - -

Naruto walked me to the door of my house.

I sighed. "I'm sorry Naruto for ruining your night."

"Hinata, it's not your fault," Naruto said softly.

I sighed again. "Thanks for taking me out, Naruto, you made me somewhat happy."

Naruto smiled.

"Goodnight," I said and opened the door.

Naruto grabbed my wrist and pulled me back toward him.

I looked at him questioningly.

"What? No good-bye kiss?" Naruto asked smiling at me.

"W-wha-" I tried to say but Naruto pressed his lips to mine.

I blinked once he stopped kissing me.

"Can I take you on a date Saturday night?" Naruto asked me.

"Okay," I said dazed as I walked in.

"Good night," Naruto said walking away.

"Mmhmm," I said closing the door after me.

'_This day isn't so bad anymore,' _I thought as I walked to my room.

- - - - - - - -

Okay here's chapter 4. I'm sorry for putting up chapter 3, but as I said my internet wasn't working. Anyways, I would like to thank my lil' sis for writing this chapter for me, well most of it not all of it. I wrote from when Naruto asked her out to the end, so, yeah. Well I hope you enjoy it. Ciao.


	5. Chapter 5

First Time

First Time

_By Lady Goddess 93_

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

- - - Friday a little while before school ends- - -

"Temari," I shouted running to catch up to her.

She looked back and raised a questioning brow.

I caught up to her, looking between Shikamaru and her.

She told Shikamaru, "Go on a head without me, I'll catch up."

"Man, what a drag," Shikamaru said walking away.

"So…what do you want?" Temari asked once Shikamaru was out of hearing distance.

"Um…are you going anywhere tonight?" I asked.

"Why? Do you want to go without with me like old times?" Temari asked putting me in a head lock and ruffling my hair.

"Ah…Temari stop!" I shouted trying to get out of the headlock.

"Well, I'll pick you up at ten. Okay?"

I nodded. She let me go and headed in the direction Shikamaru went in.

- - - - - - - - 5 - - - - - - - -

I was dancing around my room while my stereo blasted Ocean Avenue. My phone began ringing. I walked over to my red, Shine cell phone and pressed talk.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi, Hinata! I won't be able to pick you up. You're gonna have to drive yourself over," said Temari.

I sighed. "Okay. Where's the place?"

She gave me the directions.

"Is this a new club?" I asked.

"Yep, it's their grand entrance and it's free for the ladies all night long!" she screamed into the phone.

'_Ouch,' _I thought and then said, "I'm going under cover."

She gave an exasperated sigh. "Okay Hinata. I have to go. I have to make an important call."

"Okie dokie artichokie," I said.

"What did I tell you about saying that?"

"That I was going to regret it," I said a little scared.

"Good girl, but I have to go," she said and hanged up.

Hanabi burst through the door as I rested my phone back.

"What do you want?" I asked tiredly.

"Did Naruto ask you out? I heard that you guys were an official item, is it true? Why didn't you tell me? Are you going out today? Are you—" Hanabi was interrupted as her cell phone began ringing.

She looked at it.

"Aren't you going to get that?" I asked getting annoyed with the Dora the Explorer ring tone.

That's the thing I don't get. Hanabi's fourteen years old and she has a Dora the Explorer ring tone. I know it's a catchy tune and everything, but jeez you don't have to have it as a ring tone.

"Um…I'll be right back," Hanabi said to me and then she said into the phone, "Hello? What were you saying now?"

I watched her walk out the door and nodded my head.

- - - - - - - - 5 - - - - - - - -

I woke up to a light shaking, yeah right. I woke up when I fell of _my _bed because somebody, Hanabi, pushed me off _my_ bed. I looked up and glared at her.

"What…do you want?" I asked angrily.

"It's time to get ready," Hanabi whispered to me, unfazed by my crankiness.

"What time is it?" I asked searching for my phone.

"It's past eight," she answered still whispering.

I looked at my phone screen and saw that it read 8:32. I sighed exasperated.

"Why did you wake me up?" I asked annoyed.

"Because we have to get ready now!" Hanabi shouted and quickly covered her mouth.

I rolled my eyes. "Neji's not going to get mad if you're still up."

Neji thought that Hanabi bedtime should be at exactly 8:00 and no later.

"Still we should be careful because we're gonna be up late."

"Fine."

"What do you plan on wearing?"

"Jeans and a shirt," I stated matter-of-factly.

"No. You are not," Hanabi stated.

"Really?" I asked amused.

"Yes, really."

"What do you have for me to where then?"

"This," she said pulling out a black dress.

The dress looked like it would end about mid-thigh on me and It was a one shouldered dress. The sleeve was held together with a thin metal band. The right side was open and it was being held together with the same thin metal band as the sleeve.

"Oh, hell no! That screams '_I could freak you good in your sleep_!'"

"No, it's quite innocent compared to what other females wear on to a club, especially when it's a grand opening," Hanabi stated.

"I'm not wearing it," I said sternly.

"Too bad, your other club clothes are dirty," Hanabi stated looking a little too innocently.

"I just had them wash so hah! In your face!" I said triumphantly as I walked into my closet.

Hanabi quickly covered my mouth before I could scream 'sacre bleu.'

- - - - - - - - 5 - - - - - - - -

'_I can't believe I'm wearing this dress! I can't believe I'm wearing this dress!'_

I chanted this repeatedly in my head as I drove to the club. To make it even worse my sister curled my hair, put make-up on me, and put _me_ in stiletto heels. I had to lean onto things before I reached my black 3LT Corvette Coupe.

My Corvette had purple flames on the side as well as a spoiler. It also, had my name in purple written on the hood of my car. The purple paint was really dark and it almost blended with th black paint. I was now stalled at a red light. I looked to my side and gasped. The sexiest thing I have ever seen was in the next lane waiting for the green light also. There was a black Subaru HS500sa motorcycle, with red intricate designs. From what I could see on my side the front had a red circle with three black commas making a circle. I had to ask this person where he got that bike. I pressed the button to roll down my window.

"Excuse me," I said once the window was down. I used my French accent since I was undercover as Akira Ito.

The person looked at me. I really couldn't see the person face because of the helmet. At least he thinks about safety.

"Where did you get that motorcycle?" I asked eyeing the motorcycle greedily.

I looked up at the person and saw that he had a smirk on his face.

"Hello? Did you not hear me?" I asked.

The person just drove off. I looked at where his car was.

'_Why I never…'_

There was some honking behind me and I finally realized the light was green. I drove my car quickly heading toward my previous destination.

- - - - - - - - 5 - - - - - - -

I sat down with my face in a pout as I watch Temari dance, as usual, with almost every guy in the club. I always wondered how she had the energy to dance like that nonstop. I sighed again for the umpteenth time. It wasn't like I was jealous because there were a lot of guys asking me to dance with them. All of them used those stupid cheesy lines. Talk about beating around the bush. I would probably be nicer about letting them down a lot easier if they came out with a straight 'would you like to dance?' I sighed again as I heard the bartender try to get my attention again.

"Look buddy, I told you if those losers ask for my poison again, tell 'em I will shove puffer fish poison down their throat. Okay?" I said facing the bartender.

"I did, ma'am, but he wouldn't hear any of it," he said a little frightened.

I sighed and asked, "Who is this person which bothers me?"

"Him," he said pointing to a man next to me.

I turned around to glare at the man but it faltered once I saw those red eyes looking at me amusedly. "Don't you understand English? I'm French and I understand it better than you."

"Really?" said person asked.

I noticed his eyes had three black commas in a circle. "Hey do you happen to ride a black Subaru HS500sa with red designs on it?" I asked instead.

He seemed surprised. "You know what brand it is?"

"So you are the owner," I said understanding.

"How do you know so much about vehicles?" He asked.

"That's for me to know and you to mind your business," I said looking back at the dance floor and saw Temari dancing with another guy.

"Isn't it 'for me to know and you to find out'?" He asked.

"Whatever," I said waving my hand dismissively.

"That your friend?" He asked.

"Maybe, why?" I asked getting suspicious, turning back to him.

"Hn."

I rolled my eyes. "Where did you get it?"

"Get what?" he asked annoyed.

"Excusez-moi, for not explaining me, where did you get your motorcycle from?"

"Where did you get your car?" he asked instead.

"Oh my god, you stole yours, too," I said acting surprised.

"No, I actually bought mines," he said.

"Oh, what's that suppose to mean, that just because I'm French, I steal things. Why I never been so insulted in my life!" I said acting enraged. I turned back to the dance floor and saw Temari dancing with another guy who had another girl behind him.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked.

I turned toward him and glared. "Why wou-"

"Of course, she would dance with you. Just don't let her bite you afterward, she bites hard and won't let you go until you give her what she wants, if you know what I mean."

I turned around. I knew my blush could have been seen from outer space.

"Temari," I whined.

She laughed. "I'm just kidding Hi-Akira."

I rolled my eyes at her mess up. "I'm not dancing with anyone and why would I want to dance with him?" I asked disgust rolling off my tongue.

"Because he's sexy and you love sexy men, especially his type. You said they do well in be-"

"Temari!" I shouted embarrassed.

She grinned at me before saying to the guy. "She will dance with you unless she wants to get hurt."

He smirked.

I glared at both of them.

"Well…Akira, I'm going to call Shikamaru," she said evilly.

"Don't take too long having phone sex," I said.

"I won't," she answered walking away.

My left eye began twitching before I mumbled, "What is wrong with her?"

- - - - - - - - 5 - - - - - - - -

I was dancing with the stupid guy grinding on me. I can't lie and say I hated it because this guy can dance! I mean when I went low for Flo Rida's song 'Low' he went down with me. The way his hands roamed my body made me want to scream 'I want to have sex with you!'

My hand was cupping his cheek as he began to kiss my neck. I stretched my neck to give him more access, which was so totally unlike me. I would have probably kneed the guy where the light don't shine, his groin because I'm bad like that.

I turned and sway my hips to the beat. I closed my eyes as I wrapped my hands around his neck. I was in peace; it felt like that nothing could get better that this. This made me almost forget my bad week. _Almost._

I then felt something soft and warm touched my lip. I blinked my eyes repeatedly before I opened them. One thought went through my head before I moved.

'_He is kissing __**ME **__on my lips.____He is fucking kissing __**me **__on my lips__**. **__Oh my f-ing god!'_

I kissed back I mean like who wouldn't kiss back a sexy guy who made you want to lose their virginity to him? I then felt his tongue in my mouth coaxing mines to come out to play, which I did without no complaint. I was so into the kiss that I did not even notice him pull one of my legs around his waist, still grinding up and me and me returning the favor. I felt like a bad girl around him a dirty, good, bad, girl. I was even mad when Temari came and had to get between me and the guy (that's how hard I was clinging onto him, he definitely made me feel like a nympho) just to get me off of him.

We were walking towards my car. I was still in my own world thinking about the kiss.

"Did you forget that you had a boyfriend?" Temari asked amused.

"What boyfriend?" I asked still daydreaming, should I say that it's night now, about the way he kissed me.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, your long time crush," Temari said.

"I didn't get his name," I said sadly looking at Temari.

Temari looked at me as if she knew a secret I didn't.

"Do you know who he is?" I asked.

"Why would I know who he is?" Temari asked innocently, stopping in front the driver's seat next to my car.

I looked at her suspiciously before entering my car.

- - - - - - - - 5 - - - - - - - -

I was in my bed now looking outside my window. The guy that I was dancing with made me so happy I forgot all about my troubles and my bad week. I sighed in happiness as his face flashed across my mind.

- - - - - - - -

Okay here's chapter 5. I have three more idea for a Sasuke and Hinata story. I have one Inuyasha and Kagome and one Sesshomaru. I even have an original character and Haku. I need your opinions so I will post up the summaries in the next chapter. So I hope you enjoy this chapter until next week.


	6. Chapter 6

First Time

First Time

_By 21me21_

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

- - - - At Naruto's Birthday Party the next day - - - -

I was currently sitting on one of the chairs on the balcony of Naruto's condominium. It was the first time I ever been to his house. I looked at the scenery below. It was really pretty. There was a little pond with trees surrounding the pond. Maybe I would visit there later when I'm not waiting twenty-one minutes for Naruto to get me a cup of punch. If he's not back in thirty seconds, I'm leaving.

I sighed and stood up. I approached the balcony and leaned against it. The wind blew my hair from my face.

I sighed again and looked at my watch. _'Whoops! A whole minute went by and he's still isn't here.'_

I walked out and walk down the stairs. I already knew where I wanted to go. I walked past the bathroom and stopped. I don't know what made me stop, but I did. I walked back to the bathroom. The bathroom door was slightly ajar. I looked into the mirror that I was able to see between the spaces of the open door. I blinked back unshed tears with what I saw in the mirror. Naruto was in an intense lip lock with Karin and it seemed like that's not the only thing they were doing while I waited for Naruto. Karin's halter top was untied and hanging at her hips which were being caressed by Naruto's hand. I glared at the mirror and was thinking of Byakugan-ing Karin's and Naruto's till they were near death.

Instead, I ran faster to my destination without apologizing to the people I bumped into. I could have cared less. I ran blindly to the pond that I saw from the balcony. Once I reached the shore of the pond, I sat down and numbly looked at my reflection in the water. I poked my index finger in the center and watched my reflection rippled. My finger touched the surface of the water and I slowly pulled my finger away from the surface and watched as a trail of water followed my finger. That's what I loved most about my Byakugan abilities; I was able to control water. I thought of it as water bending. My father didn't know of this and I liked it like this, him not knowing.

A shadow covered me. I continued to play with the water, ignoring the person standing next to me.

"Why are you here?" asked the voice none too nicely.

I shrugged and continued to play with the water. I was surprised I didn't cry yet. I sighed.

The person sat down next to me.

"Sasuke, you're Naruto's friend, do you know where he is?" I asked hoping that what I saw in the mirror was my imagination.

"How would I know where the dope is? I don't keep tabs on him," he answered.

I laughed humorlessly, "Of course, how silly of me."

"He said he needed to use the bathroom if you were to go looking for him," he said.

'_So what I saw was not an illusion, but the truth.'_

"Why?" I asked to no one in particular. I just needed to understand what and why did it happen.

"Why, what?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"N-nothing," I said weakly as I tried to stop the tears from coming again.

'_Maybe, Karin made him do it and he's probably going to tell me about it and call Karin all these foul names. I'll forgive him and we'll be the same happy couple again. Who am I kidding? I am the ugliest girl ever. I've heard it so many times from my father. I didn't believe him, but now I do if my boyfriend can't even stay loyal to me, his girlfriend. My father was right again like he was when he said I was weak and not able to bee the next heiress for the family company.'_

I cried not because Naruto cheated on me but my father being right, again.

"Why does he always have to be right!?" I cried out in frustration.

"Who?" Sasuke asked.

"Why? First, he said I was too weak and Haku died. Second, he said I wasn't able to be heiress and the elders made Hanabi the new heiress. Third, he said I was ugly and Naruto's in a bathroom fucking Karin! What the hell is wrong with me!? I can never keep anything I love. My mother's dead, Haku's dead, and Naruto might as well be dead to me. Why? Why? Why, why, why, why?" I whispered weakly.

Sasuke sighed and pulled me into a hug.

I buried my head into his chest, hoping to keep the bad thoughts away.

Once I calmed down I looked up at Sasuke and blinked.

"Y-y-you're the guy from last night," I said.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"Um…I mean you're the guy that I-my friend danced with last night," I said shocked. I realized I was mindlessly tracing circles on his stomach. I quickly stopped as though I was burned.

"What friend?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

I looked up at his red eyes with the three black commas in a circle. "Akira," I said breathlessly.

I watched as Sasuke glared at the ground.

"I don't know who you're talking about," Sasuke said still glaring at the ground.

"The girl who was with Temari-chan," I said perplexed.

"Oh, yeah. So?" Sasuke asked like if it was normal for me to ask what girl he was dancing with the night before.

"So, I heard you guys had a lot of fun," I said hinting for his view on the subject.

I gave a short scream as Sasuke suddenly lied back on his back bringing me with him since all my weight was on him.

Sasuke grunted when I landed on his chest.

"We where?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, that's what she told me," I mumbled.

"What else did she tell you?" he asked running his fingers through my hair.

"She told me that you took away her virginity, that night," I said tracing circles on his chest.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"What I meant was she said she was a virgin kisser and you took away her virginity when you kissed her and she also said you went all the way," I said which was true. I was a virgin kisser and that means I was never kissed like that before. Not even by Naruto or Haku.

I realized Sasuke stopped running his fingers through my hair. I stopped tracing circles on his chest and looked up at him questioningly.

"Virgin kisser?" Sasuke asked in amusement.

I unknowingly blushed and looked back down.

"I wonder where she got that idea from." Sasuke wondered allowed.

I could feel his eyes on me. I swallowed and looked up at him.

"Did you give her that idea?" Sasuke asked obviously amused with me blushing.

"N-n-no," I stuttered and quickly looked down hiding my blush that was deepening. _'Shit,'_ I thought.

Sasuke wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me on top of him. "Really?" he asked.

"N-no, I mean yes!" I said perplexed, wishing I'd never started this conversation.

Sasuke tilted my head upwards so that I was looking at him. "You don't seem so sure."

"Leave me alone," I mumbled closing my eyes.

Sasuke let go of my waist. I looked at him and saw him put his hands under his head. I watched as he looked at the stars. He looked so at peace.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"What?" I asked embarrassed. I rested my head on his chest and looked at the trees sway in the breeze.

I fought against the sleepiness creeping up on me. "Sasuke,"

"Hn," he said shifting underneath me a little.

"Thank you," I said just as sleepiness overtook me.

- - - - - - - - 6 - - - - - - - -

I woke up to an annoying banging sound. I rolled over and fall off my bed. _'My bed? When did this happen?'_

I walked over to my door and opened the door.

"Can I help you?" I asked tiredly.

"Actually, yes you can Hinata, darling," answered Tenten.

I became fully awake when I heard Tenten's voice. I looked behind her and saw Sakura, Temari, and Ino.

"What do you guys want?" I asked not caring that I should have let them in then ask the question.

"We're keeping up our old traditions," Sakura said pushing me aside. I watched as every single one of them enters my room not even helping me from off the ground.

"Gawd, Hinata, you just don't change!" Temari exclaimed.

"Why are you guys here?" I asked again dusting imaginary dust off me as I got up from the ground.

"To play truth or dare, silly," Tenten said as though it was the most obvious thing in the whole world.

"Yeah, like what we always use to do before you moved to France," Ino chimed in.

I visibly paled. "What is today?"

"Sunday, darling," Tenten answered sitting on my bed.

'_Oh, no,'_ I thought.

"Let the games begin!" Ino shouted sitting on the floor with the others.

- - - - - - - - 6 - - - - - - -

I groaned again when I was picked for the fourth time, especially since it was Temari's turn.

"Truth or dare?" she asked, smiling mischievously.

'_If I pick truth, she'll probably ask where I was during most of Naruto's party last night and then include details. If I pick dare, she'll probably dare me to kiss somebody. So dare it is!'_ I thought.

"Dare," I said confidently.

"I dare you to be Sasuke's maid for the whole weekend next week. You'll have to do what ever he says and plus you'll have to live with him," Temari said evilly.

"What?" I shouted.

"Wow! What did you do to Temari for her to give you something like that?" Ino asked.

"Wh-why Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Hinata's scared of him and she said okie dokie artichokie when I said not to say it again," Temari said.

"Okay! It's my turn!" Tenten said happily.

I groaned again.

- - - - - - - - 6 - - - - - - - -

It was my turn to be asked truth or dare again.

"I pick dare, damn it," I said angrily.

"Aw, Hinata don't be such a sore loser. You missed a whole year of truth or dare and now you're paying double," Sakura said sweetly.

"I dare you to…hmmm…I dare you to…dress like a guy and hang out with the guys for a whole hour!" Tenten said happily.

"What's wrong with you people?" I asked afraid of the answer.

- - - - - - - - 6 - - - - - - - -

I stared out the window of the beauty salon that I worked at bored. The phone ringed. I quickly picked it up for something to do.

"Hello, Chenelle's Beauty Salon. How may I help you?" I asked.

"Hello?" the person on the other phone asked sounding frantic.

"Yes?" I asked patiently.

"Oh my god! This is an emergency! I need to get my hair done before five," she said growing even more frantic.

"Let's see…I can slip you in for a 4:40 and if you're late, well it looks like you will have to get your hair done tomorrow," I said looking at the appointments.

"But my hair takes fifteen minutes and my sisters rehearsal dinner is promptly at 5:15," she whined.

"Take it or leave it," I said.

"But it's a twenty minute drive," she said perplexed.

"Well you could probably brush your hair and hope no one notice how frizzy your hair is," I said.

I heard someone yelling in the background as I waited for her to answer.

She sighed, "Fine I'll take it."

"Okay, I'll see you at 4:40 and if you're late you'll have to wait until 5:30," I said marking her down.

"Okay," she said and hanged up.

I hanged up and heard someone screaming. I ignored it. It was normal to hear screaming in the salon, especially when they're getting a bikini wax.

I mindlessly flipped through a magazine waiting for my shift to be over.

- - - - - - - - 6 - - - - - - - -

The salon was now closed and was getting ready to go home. The bell signaling the door being open ranged.

"We're closed," I said without looking up from what I was doing.

"Gawd, Hinata, you're a bitch when you're at work, how long have you been working here again. About three years and here I thought you were too kind for your own good. I'm even surprised they hired you back," the voice said.

My eyes widened. I turned around and saw Hanabi staring back at me.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I was hoping for a ride home after hanging at the mall with my friends. You don't mind do you?" Hanabi asked.

"Come here," I said motioning Hanabi for a hug.

Hanabi hesitantly gave me a hug.

"Of course I'll give you a ride home," I said sweetly before whispering into Hanabi's ear, "See that woman over there, she's spying on me for father and when she has become a regular, so act like we would if we were in front of father."

I stood up and fixed Hanabi's clothes.

"Hinata, you can't be leaving so soon," a woman's voice said behind me.

I turned as the other woman who spied on me walked out the salon.

"Chenelle, I have to take my sister home," I almost whined out.

"She can wait. Hinata, how many times have I asked to give you a _free_ makeover?" she asked.

"And how many times do I have to say no?" I countered.

"Wait," Hanabi said sternly.

"What now?" I asked annoyed.

"We're gonna give you that _free_ makeover now," Hanabi said handing me to the open claws of Chenelle.

"What!? No!" I shouted trying to break free.

"Here you go Hinata," the manicurist and pedicurist, Tasha, said handing me a glass of water.

I sniffed it as Chenelle and Hanabi shoved me in a chair. "What is it for?"

"I just thought you were thirsty," she said shrugging.

"Oh quit being a pussy and drink the damn water," Lily said.

I hesitantly drank the water; well I took a sip before I started feeling drowsy. "What did you put in it?"

Chenelle held a bottle in front of me that said something about sleeping pills. "They work wonders for people who don't willingly do what is a life and death situation."

"You evil people," I said before I fell unconscious.

- - - - - - - - 6 - - - - - - - -

"Hinata, wake up already," Hanabi said shaking me roughly.

"Not so rough," Chenelle said.

'_Chenelle? What's she doing at my house?'_ I thought before I opened my eyes. I looked around I was definitely inside my room at my house but why was Chenelle here.

"You're going to have to pick your car up in the morning," Chenelle said.

I nodded my head slowly.

"Oh how silly of us you probably want to see how you look," Chenelle said facing me towards a mirror.

I gasped. "Is that me?" I asked stupidly.

"Yep!" Hanabi said happily.

"You betcha," Chenelle said. "This little squirt chose your hairstyle. She helped with your manicure and pedicure."

I looked at Hanabi with tears in my eyes. "Really?"

"Yep," Hanabi said proudly.

"Thank you," I said crying as I hugged Chenelle, Tasha, Lily, and Hanabi. "You guys are the best evil people I've met."

"You're welcome," they said in unison.

I looked back at the mirror. My hair was cut to a concave bob cut (a/n: like Rihanna's hairstyle at the Kid's Choice Awards 2008). I had on blue eye-liner as well as mascara and lip gloss. I actually looked good. I never knew I could look so sexy and innocent at the same time. I grinned evilly.

"Hinata, are you okay? You're not still mad are you?" Hanabi asked slightly frightened.

"No, I have a plan to get back at my friends and I need your help," I said evilly.

They looked at each other fearfully before hesitantly agreeing.

- - - - - - - -

Well here's chapter 6. Chapter 7 will be up soon. Below are my ideas for my other SasuXHina stories. My sister said I should describe about Hinata desire to Byakugan Karin's and Naruto's behind, so I'm going to. Each family has kept the tradition to teach the family fighting techniques and if they don't have one they're probably learning how to be medic Nins, except Naruto. Naruto will be Naruto. If you think that was the suckiest explanation ever, too bad. Using a fricking laptop isn't fricking easy and its fricking annoying. Choose the one you like the most and that will be the first one up. To tell you the truth I liked the truth or dare and the salon part the best and it's not even funny. I hope to make it funny in chapter seven. I changed my name from Lady Goddess 93 to 21me21.

Pay Back is a Female Dog 

Three of the hottest guys in the school were players. They would hurt the female's heart so much that some even moved to anew school to start anew. Three females plan to give them what they deserve as payback for what they did to their friend. Will their plan work or will it backfire on them?

My Angel

He raped her. It took her two whole years to recover. Now he's back and she is forced to live with him. Will she be able to last?

Jadeite: The Death of a Clan

Her father died the day before Sasuke, the most beloved boy in her school, started talking to her. Her cousin, Neji, tries not to worry her and says that her father died of natural causes the same thing her father said to her about her mother. She pretends to believe him but she thinks both her father and mother were brutally murdered and she believes the necklace given to her was the cause of their deaths. She says she will do anything to find out what really happened and why. But the question is will she be able to?

Desert or Dessert

"Remember class there is a difference between desert and dessert. Desert is a place filled with sands and it's always dry while dessert is a sweet treat that people enjoy eating," the teacher said. The teacher was right except desert has four meanings. I would know, I'm experiencing one of the four meanings with a guy that I have had a terrible past with.


	7. Chapter 7

First Time

First Time

_By 21me21_

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

- - - 6:30 in the morning heading to Chenelle's Beauty Salon - - - -

I was walking to my job to get my car and my make-up done. I opened the door and quickly approached Lily.

"Hi, Lily," I said happily.

She glared at me. "You're so lucky I'm getting paid extra."

I smiled and sat down in the chair.

- - - - - - - - 7 - - - - - - - -

I drove around my neighborhood in my arctic blue Mazda 3 dialing Hanabi's number.

"Hello?" I heard her answer,

"Hello, Hanabi, why is Neji still home?" I asked.

"I'm trying to get him out! Do you have any ideas?" she asked frustrated.

"Yeah call Tenten and tell her we're trying to get Neji out the house and that she should have him take her to school."

"Okay, I'm going to call her now," Hanabi said hanging up.

I hanged up and parked into a parking spot a block away from my house. I took out a Quaker Oats bar and ate it slowly hoping to prolong the bar.

A few minutes, my phone began ringing the Tokyo Drift song. I quickly picked it up.

"Yeah, Hanabi, is he gone?" I asked starting up my car.

"Yes, he's gone. Bye," she said before hanging up.

I hanged up. I'm so glad I got my windows tinted. I watched as Neji drove by. I waited till Neji was out of my rearview mirror before pulling out and drove to my house.

- - - - - - - - 7 - - - - - - - -

I parked my car into my own personal garage. I never let anyone in, not even my own family. My father can't even get in unless he blew up the place, which isn't too quiet for my father to get away with it.

I walked into my room and walked into my closet. I looked around and saw that Hanabi had picked out something for me. I would have picked out something for me but I was close to being late and Hanabi must have guessed this. I quickly put on the outfit and walked into to the bathroom to put on my contacts.

I walked out of the house and walked to my personal garage.

- - - - - - - - 7 - - - - - - - -

I pulled up into the school's parking lot with my yellow and black Lamborghini Gallardo Superleggera. I was listening to Hollaback Girl by Gwen Stefani. I pulled into the spot where Tenten would normally park her car, but since Neji took her to school she didn't park here. I got out of my car and walked past all my friends until I walked into the school. I walked into the principal's office.

"Hi, Shizune, can I speak to Tsunade?" I asked softly.

"Yes, she should be in there Hina…who are you?" Shizune asked.

I smiled before walking in.

"Wait," Shizune called after me as she followed me into Tsunade's office.

"Hello, Tsunade-sama," I said getting her attention.

"Who are you?" Tsunade asked.

"It's me Hinata," I said smiling.

"You have blue eyes," she said bluntly.

I smiled. "It is me. I just have in contacts. I need to keep them in because I plan on playing a trick on some people and one of them is Naruto," I said hoping she would say yes.

"Hinata?" Tsunade asked shocked.

"Yes, but I'm undercover as Akira Ito," I said.

"Well, since Naruto is getting tricked, I guess I could go along with it. Okay let's do it! What's the plan?"

"Tsunade," Shizune said unbelievingly.

"What?" Tsunade asked annoyed.

"You can't agree so easily what would the Hokage say if he heard of this. It's bad enough you gamble and drink yourself to sleep with sake. You also have a huge debt and if this is added to it. Sarutobi will be angry."

"I could give a fuck. Jeeze you know how to be a headache. I don't even know why I keep you around me," Tsunade said and pulled out a bottle of sake.

"Tsunade," Shizune whined.

"What?" Tsunade asked.

"Give me that bottle," Shizune said.

"Never," Tsunade said.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

Just then a pink blur grabbed the bottle out of Tsunade's hand. I blinked and saw that the pink blur was a little pig. I looked at it in confusion.

"Yes."

"No."

"What's a pig doing in here?" I asked hoping to get answers and also hoping they would stop arguing.

The bell signaling homeroom rang. I put on my shades.

"Well, Shizune hurry up and show Akira to her homeroom class," Tsunade said winking her eye at me.

I grinned before following Shizune who was mumbling curses at Tsunade.

- - - - - - - - 7 - - - - - - - -

Shizune entered my homeroom classroom. I followed after her. Kakashi stopped talking when he saw Shizune walk in.

"Shizune, what a lovely surprise. What did we do to deserve your lovely presence?" Kakashi asked.

"Shut up before I shove Tsunade's pet pig up your butt," Shizune said angrily.

Kakashi smiled.

"Okay this is Akira Ito. Be nice, she's only visiting so there won't be any need to kill her, yet," Shizune said walking away.

"Akira Ito…where are you from?" Kakashi asked.

"I am France," I said in a French accent.

"Ah, a French girl," Kakashi said smiling.

I nodded.

"Since Hinata isn't here yet, you can sit in her seat," Kakashi said.

I nodded and stood there not wanting to give up my cover.

"Well?"

"I do not know where this Hinata girl sits," I said.

"Oh, how silly of me?" Kakashi said.

I turned to him and smiled sweetly.

"Sit next to the blond haired girl with four ponytails in her hair."

I walked over to the desk and sat down. I smiled at Temari.

She glared at me and 'accidentally' dropped her pencil.

We both went to get it at the same time.

"Hinata, what did you do?" she said into my ear so only I could hear.

I smiled at her and said, "Things."

- - - - - - - - 7 - - - - - - - -

I walked into the lunchroom and felt the stares of both guys and girls alike. Some girls gave me a look of jealousy while others gave admiration. The guys gave me lustful looks some of them even thinking less of me. I walked over to our lunch table. I sat down in between Temari and Gaara.

I smiled at Gaara before turning to Temari. "Bonjour Temari. Ça va?"

She glared at me before answering, "Hi, Akira. I'm fine what about you?"

I laughed. "It could be better."

She pouted at me.

I turned to Gaara. "You must be Gaara, I'm Akira."

He glared at me. I smiled at him before Temari grabbed my elbow.

I sighed and got up before she said anything. "I might as well get this over with before you kill me when you come over to my hotel room."

- - - - - - - - 7 - - - - - - - -

"Hinata Hyuuga, why would you come as Akira Ito during the day?" Temari asked after she made sure we were the only ones in the bathroom.

"I don't know," I said shrugging.

"Well, you're going to go out there and tell them it's you," Temari ordered.

"Okay."

"Good girl. You look nice by the way." Temari said walking out.

I took the contacts out and looked at my self in the mirror. I had on a light brown shirt that clung to my body. I paired it up with brown plaid short pants. I had on brown eyeliner with gold and brown eye shadow. I had on mascara and lip gloss. I had on gold jewelry. Everything about what I was wearing screamed 'sexy without realizing it.'

I sighed placing my shades back on my face and walked out of the bathroom.

- - - - - - - - 7 - - - - - - - -

"Akira has something to tell us. Go ahead Akira," Temari said.

I sighed. "I'm not who you think I'm really am. It's me…" I took off my shades but my eyes were closed. "Hinata."

"Hinata open your eyes," Temari ordered.

I opened my eyes and laughed. "Just kidding but Hinata was my friend when she was in France."

Temari glared at me. "Oh you're smart."

"Thank you, you're smart, too."

"Akira I will get you to show your true self," Temari said angrily.

"Fine! I'll show my real self, jeez so troublesome. Nobody can't have fun anymore," I said as I took off my I stopped disguising my chakra.

"Hinata," Tenten said unbelievingly.

"Yeah it's me, I got a boot leg plastic surgery," I sighed dejectedly.

"There are such things?" Naruto asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Are you always this stupid?" is what I wanted to say but instead I said, "No, Naruto they haven't come up with something like that, yet."

"Hinata, what happened to you?" Sakura asked.

"All I 'm going to say is it involved Hanabi and the word free," I said resting my head on the lunch table.

Some nodded while some said 'she never let anything free go by,' or 'of course.'

"Hinata,"

I looked at Neji.

"How did you get here?"

"I drove one of my cars."

"Wait _one_ of your cars? How much do you have?" Kiba asked flabbergasted.

"That's for me to know and you to mind your business," I said.

"How did you get into the school?" Shino asked curiously.

"Well, Tsunade and Shizune were in on it. That's why Shizune was mad," I said.

"Grandma Tsunade has a pet pig?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," I said and whispered 'dipshit.'

Temari squirted her juice all over Sasuke and Gaara smirked before he started laughing. Everyone in the whole cafeteria stopped and looked at Gaara. Gaara calmed down and glared at everyone. The cafeteria went back to normal. Sasuke was now cursing and Temari was still laughing. I got up and walked over to Sasuke.

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have made Temari laugh while she was drinking and I shouldn't have said such a bad thing about someone and I-"

"Would you shut up," Sasuke said giving me a cold glare.

"I'm sorry," I began to say but he walked away. I followed after him.

When we were out of the cafeteria, Sasuke turned and glared at me.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were Akira?" Sasuke asked trying to calm down.

"I-I don't know," I whispered.

Sasuke glared before he walked away, again.

"Wait! Where are you going?" I asked.

"Somewhere far away from you," Sasuke said angrily.

I think I'm really stupid because I followed him until we were on top of the school roof.

"Go away," Sasuke said without turning to me.

"I'm-I'm sorry," I whispered. I approached Sasuke until I was standing behind him. "I'll-I'll make it up to you."

Sasuke turned to me his emotions hiding behind his expressionless mask.

"Why are you still here?" Sasuke asked glaring at me again.

I flinched. My bottom lip started trembling. "I don't want to go back."

Sasuke blinked at me. "What?"

"I don't want to see Naruto's face right now," I said as tears flowed from my eyes.

Sasuke sighed dejectedly. He opened his arms.

I fell into his arms and hugged him as I cried.

"And I'm suppose to be mad at you," Sasuke said defeated.

I smiled through my tears. "I'm sorry."

"Shut up," Sasuke said.

I giggled.

We stayed like this for a long time.

I smiled wider and whispered a 'thank you' to Sasuke, enjoying the heat from the sun on my face as well as the warmth Sasuke gave me.

- - - - - - - - 7 - - - - - - - -

It was after school and the whole gang was following me. I looked back and took pity on how badly they showed that they were not following me.

"You know if you want to see the car I drove you could've just ask," I said taking out the keys for my Lamborghini.

I pretended like if I was going for the red car next to mines. The car looked like if it was beyond repair.

"Ew," I heard Ino say.

I looked back and saw Ino pretend she was engrossed in a conversation with Sai.

I smiled and entered my Lamborghini instead. I started the car and turned up the volume for 'We Stay Fly' by Jim Jones. I rolled down my window. I laughed at their expression on their faces and took a picture with my cell phone.

I laughed and reversed. Before I drove off I shouted, "See ya later suckas!"

I sped off and I swear I heard Neji yelling quote 'slow your fucking car down before you get killed!'

I laughed as I let the wind blow my hair back.

- - - - - - - -

Here's chapter seven. Gaara is such a sweet little brother, he's glaring at Akira-chan, even though he fell for her, because Temari was mad at Temari and anybody who does something bad to his older sister will receive the death glare. I'm going to take a long break before I start typing on a laptop again.


	8. Chapter 8

First Time

First Time

_By 21me21_

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

- - - - - - - - Lunchroom Tuesday - - - - - - - -

I walked into the lunch room looking for our table. It seemed that they changed the table, again. I looked up and saw Naruto's blonde head. Naruto saw me, too.

"Hey Hinata! Over here!" Naruto shouted.

I smiled. Yep, me and him were still together. He did tell me about the Karin thing and I'm happy that he tells the truth, but two more strikes and you're out buddy.

I waved back and realized that some people in the cafeteria were staring at me. I looked down shyly. It's a good thing I went back to what I usually wore on (I couldn't get rid of the hairstyle though). The attention would have been ten folds, if I had on those outfits.

I walked to our table and sat next to Naruto. Naruto wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me on my cheek.

"Naruto, not in public," I whispered, smiling at the others without moving my lips.

"Why not?" Naruto whined out loud.

"Please Naruto," I begged giving him my puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," Naruto sighed.

I couldn't resist, he was just so cute. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hey!" Naruto said.

I smiled at him.

- - - - - - - - 8 - - - - - - - -

I was in Tsunade's office waiting for her to come from 'her break,' as she so puts it. I watched as Kakashi messed around with Tsunade's stuff. He was now standing before a red and white teddy bear.

"Um…Kakashi-sensei," I began.

"Hmm?" Kakashi answered.

"I don't think she would appreciate you messing with her…stuff…what did you do?" I asked slightly panicking because the bear started making these weird noises.

Kakashi looked at it.

"Kakashi-sensei, do something! Don't just stand there!" I whined.

I watched as he picked up the bear and threw it on Tsunade's desk.

"I love you!" the bear said in an annoying high-pitched voice.

- - - - - - - - Sasuke's POV - - - - - - - -

I walked into Shizune's office which was right outside Tsunade's office.

"Kakashi-sensei, do something! Don't just stand there!"

'_Hinata and Kakashi? Kakashi's alone with Hinata in a room, oh god,' _I thought before I saw shadows in Tsunade's office door through the glass.

The shadow was moving back and forth. I saw another figure behind the first figure leaning over.

"I love you!"

'_Kakashi and Hinata are at it in Tsunade's office? Hinata loves Kakashi?'_

"If Tsunade finds out about this I'm going to be fired and you're going to be expelled and if I have no job I can't…get no more…books."

"Oh who cares about your stupid books!? I'm the one who's going to get expelled…unless I just say I was minding my own business and you happened to be the one who started it! Yes! I'm not going to get expelled!"

"I think we should call Shizune."

"And bring her into this mess!? No way, I think one teacher losing a job is fine enough."

"I'm calling Shizune."

"Wait! Ouch, I told you to wait. Now it hurts!"

I blinked. _'What has the world come to?'_

"Then you should have moved faster."

"Well, excuse me for not being a psychic and reading your brain!"

"That's no way to talk to a teacher, Hinata."

"Well, right now it's right! Ow! What are you doing?"

"Calling Shizune, she might be able to help us."

It became quiet. I turned away from the door and tried walking away before they started again. I then heard a low rumbling sound. First thing that came to my mind was…moan. Somebody was moaning up in there and I didn't want to figure out who. Just then the door opened and Shizune walked in.

"Oh, hi Sasuke. I'll be with you shortly." Shizune said walking past me and into Tsunade's office.

"Oh my god Kakashi! What did you do?" Shizune asked.

"Why do you think it's me? It was Hinata's fault!" Kakashi yelled.

"Oh, no you don't, buddy! I told you, you shouldn't touch things that aren't yours!" Hinata shouted.

"I was curious!" Kakashi shouted back.

"Curiosity killed the cat!"

"And satisfaction brought it back!"

"Oh god, no," I mumbled.

"There I fixed it. Now this should be a lesson for both of you, hmmm?"

"Yes, Shizune. Thank you."

As Hinata said that, Kakashi walked out.

"Oh hi Sasuke, how long were you in here?" Kakashi asked nervously.

I gave him a cold, hard glare.

"Long enough," Kakashi said walking out.

Hinata walked out fixing her clothes. She looked up and smiled.

"Hi, Sasuke, how are you doing?" Hinata asked fixing her hair now. I noticed she was walking with a limp.

I glared at her.

"Did I do something wrong?" Hinata asked approaching me with her hand held out.

"Don't touch me," I growled.

She took a step back. "Whatever I did, I'm sorry."

I glared at her as she walked out.

"Sasuke, when did you get here?" Shizune asked.

"Long time ago," I said walking out.

- - - - - - - - Back to Hinata's POV - - - - - - - -

I knocked on Naruto's door after school and was surprised to see Kakashi answer the door.

"Hello, Hinata," Kakashi said still reading his book without looking up.

'_How did he know…?' _I thought before saying, "Hi, Kakashi. Is Naruto here?"

"No, he went out with Sasuke to get something," Kakashi answered ushering me in without looking up from his book.

I always wondered how he was able to do stuff while reading his book at the same time. I walked into the living room and sat down on the clean white sofa. This surprised me. How did Naruto and Jiraiya keep the white couches clean? I mean I could understand Jiraiya, but Naruto? Nope, he couldn't even keep his room clean, let alone a white couch. Jiraiya probably had made up some impossible punishment if Naruto dirtied the couch.

I looked at the coffee table and saw that an orange scroll was on the table. I picked it up and looked at the writing on the scroll. It read; Property of Kakashi Hatake, if found please return to this address. I was interrupted from reading the rest of the address because Kakashi said something to me.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"I said I wouldn't open that if I were you," Kakashi said still intrigued with his book.

"Why not?" I asked getting ready to open it.

He shrugged before saying, "Just remember it isn't mines."

"But it has your name on it," I pointed out looking at him weirdly.

"Just because some retarded idiot put my name on it doesn't means it's mine," Kakashi sighed.

"We'll just have to see if it's yours or not," I said opening it.

I blinked. I closed it and opened it again. "Yep, you're right, it isn't yours. You're not a pervert. This definitely belongs to Jiraiya."

Kakashi finally stopped reading his book. "Let me see."

I handed it to him. He looked at it for a long time.

"It is mines. I was looking for it this morning." Kakashi said rolling it.

"Kakashi! How could you!? Why do you have something like that?" I asked aghast.

The scroll was actually a poster with a topless woman in bikini bottoms. She was holding her breasts with a pout on her face.

"Sasuke asked if he could have it," Kakashi shrugged.

I gaped at him. "Sasuke?"

"Yes, Sasuke."

"The Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Yes, the Sasuke Uchiha."

"The Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha clan?"

"Yes."

"The Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha clan born to the Uchiha clan?"

"What?! That doesn't even make since," Kakashi asked getting slightly mad.

"Yes, it does. You're just too stupid to understand," I snapped.

"I have a degree in—"

"That you bought off the internet!"

Kakashi glared at me. I glared back at him.

He grunted and went back to reading his book.

"Do you live here?" I asked.

"What kind of stupid question is that?"

"A stupid question you wouldn't be able to answer," I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"No," he said.

"No what?"

"I don't live with Naruto or Jiraiya," he continued.

"Then why are you here?" I asked.

"Our condo is being renovated."

"I didn't know teachers could afford condos," I said thinking out loud.

"Neither did I, but I'm not paying."

"Who's paying?"

"Sasuke, but he doesn't know that yet."

"Why doesn't he know?"

"D-do you know the horrors he can do to me?" Kakashi asked frightened.

"Well why don't you tell him when he's not paying attention," I suggested.

"That's the worst time to tell him," Kakashi said shuddering.

"Well don't you think not telling him is bad?" I asked concerned.

Kakashi started crying. I walked over to him and sat next to him. I patted his hand gently. Kakashi buried his head into my chest and I hugged him.

- - - - - - - - Kakashi's Thoughts - - - - - - - -

_Dear diary;_

_Jackpot'_

- - - - - - - -Sasuke's POV - - - - - - - -

I walked into the kitchen and heard someone talking in the living room. I stopped and listened for awhile.

"There, there Kakashi. Doesn't that feel better, letting it all out?" a female voice asked that sounded vaguely like Hinata's.

"Yes," Kakashi said sounding happy.

Hinata giggled.

'_What? Round two finish already?'_

"Don't worry Kakashi, I'll tell him for you."

"Thank you Hinata. I won't have to worry about him killing me."

"I'm sure he wouldn't go that extreme, if he found out."

"You don't know him like I do, he will kill us."

"Us? I was just helping."

"Well you got involved when you helped!"

"Argh!"

Naruto walked in, the door slamming behind him.

- - - - - - - - Back to Hinata - - - - - - - -

I heard a door slam and quickly walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Sasuke," I said smiling. He glared at me. I walked by him cautiously and then ran to Naruto.

"Hi Naruto," I said happily kissing him on his cheek.

"Hey Hina, why are you here?" Naruto asked confused.

I giggled before turning serious. "Naruto we need to talk it's important."

Naruto sighed and walked out the kitchen, me following him.

- - - - - - - - 8 - - - - - - - -

I was now on Naruto's bed lying beside the owner of the bed (don't worry kids I'm still a virgin). Naruto turned to lie on his side. He was now looking at me. I turned to him.

"What did you need to talk to me about, that was so important?" Naruto asked pulling me into him.

I buried my head into his chest as he kissed the top of my head.

"I'm afraid to tell you," I said biting my bottom lip.

"I promise I won't get mad," Naruto said.

"I was dared,"

"That's it?"

"No, I was dared to be someone's maid for a whole weekend and suppose to do whatever they say and live with them."

"Oh, who's this person," Naruto asked suspiciously.

"S-Sasuke," I said waiting for him to yell at me.

I felt Naruto sigh in relief. "Y-you're not mad?"

"No."

"Why not?" I asked confused.

"Because Sasuke's mad at you for some reason and even if he doesn't want to admit it, he's gay."

"Sure he is," I grumbled.

"What?"

"I'm sure he is."

"I'm not gay, Dobe!" Sasuke shouted.

"See what I mean?" Naruto asked.

I nodded and smiled at him.

- - - - - - - - 8 - - - - - - - -

I was in my room listening to 'My Band' by D12 when Tenten barged into my room.

"Where is he?" Tenten asked angrily.

"In his room," I answered.

Tenten walked out. I followed because I was concerned for my cousin. Tenten banged open Neji's door and stormed up to his bed.

"Neji, you forgot about our date to the Èbene, last week, the day of the grand opening!" Tenten shouted.

"Tenten I'm sorry, I was just busy with some things," Neji said calmly looking Tenten straight in the eye.

Tenten smiled at him sweetly.

I watched the exchange from the door and saw that there wasn't going to be drama. I walked away a little disappointed. I heard Neji's door close as I entered my room. I quickly closed the door.

"That was close," I said out loud walking to my bed. I flopped down on it and closed my eyes.

That's when the screaming started. I groaned. It was going to be long night.

- - - - - - - -

Here's chapter 8. My sister helped me with this one. Props to her. Kakashi and Sasuke are such perverts. Well anyways, I would like to suggest a SasuXHina story written by Hyuugamistress94 (my little sis) and it's called The Perfect Picture. It's about Sasuke being a famous model turn photographer and he hires Hinata for a photo shoot and his boss Shikamaru thinks he should hire her permanently. It's a really funny fan fic and there's romance and drama in it.


	9. Chapter 9

First Time

First Time

By 21me21

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

- - - - - - - - Next day at breakfast at the Hyuuga house hold - - - - - - - -

I was sitting at the island in the kitchen when Hanabi walked in looking terrible.

"They kept you up, too?" I asked.

Hanabi nodded before saying, "You're lucky, you don't have the room next to his."

I laughed. "Why?"

"Because you didn't hear Tenten use the whip. You heard her hurt Neji and Neji just wouldn't stop screaming. I mean who screams in the middle of the night?"

"Neji," I pointed out.

"True," Hanabi agreed.

Neji walked in hunched over and limping. He sat down across from me. I watched him flinch in pain.

"So sor—" Neji began.

"Aw, dude we did _not _need to know that," Hanabi said walking out.

"Yeah, that's so gross. We don't need to know what you and Tenten did last night." I said agreeing with Hanabi. I walked out and walked to my room to get dress.

- - - - - - - - 9 - - - - - - - -

"Okay class! Pop Quiz! Isn't that the best news ever?" Anko said happily.

I groaned. This is the reason why I hate math. Sasuke nudged me in my ribs. I turned and glared at him. He pointed to the front of the classroom. I looked and saw Anko handing out four pages worth of 'pop quizzes.' I glared at the back of her head and quickly smiled when she turned her head in my direction. She smiled back and handed me my pop quiz. I looked down at the paper and groaned. There was a note at the corner of my test. I looked at it and nearly threw my pencil at Anko when I read it.

'_Hope you don't fail again!'_

_From your Favorite math teacher,_

_ Anko_

She finished it by putting a big red smiley face with horns and a tail. I growled. Oh how I hate her. I began my quiz and found out it was a little easier, ever since I began getting tutored by Sasuke. I smiled at the paper. I was so not going to fail this quiz.

I had turned in my test five minutes before class finished, which would mean I wouldn't find out my test score until tomorrow. I'm so smart! I had finally reached my seat when Anko called my name.

"Yes?" I asked facing her.

"Here you go," Anko said holding my quiz.

Oh Whooptie do! I walked back to her desk and tried to grab the paper out of her hand.

"May I have my test?" I asked smiling sweetly.

She smiled back at me. "Hinata I'm sorry I made you walk all the way to your seat even though I had finish check your paper. It's just that I didn't remember your name, Hinata."

I frowned at her. "It's okay but now that you know my name, I'm going to have to change it and relocate to a new city," was what I wanted to say but instead I grabbed the paper out of her hand and said, "I understand."

She nodded her head. I walked back to my desk and grabbed Sasuke's test out of his hand. I saw that my paper had a fantastic on it. I smiled and looked at the grade. I had a F. I had a F. In the other corner of the test she wrote at least you got a higher grade…by two points. LOL

I looked at my answers and saw that I had all of them wrong except for two points. I looked at Sasuke's. His had all the answers correct, he even got the bonus correct. Wait, bonus? I didn't even get a bonus. I really hate math. I groaned and handed back Sasuke his test.

- - - - - - - - 9 - - - - - - - -

I walked into the library and sat in my usual spot.

"What? No hello?"

I looked up and saw Sasuke. No surprise there.

"Hi," I said grimly.

"What happened to you?" he asked leaning on the table.

"I failed, again," I said my depression going to a lower level.

"You didn't practice did you?"

"Maybe, maybe not," I said sighing.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you practice?" He asked getting annoyed.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Sorry for not reading your brain. I will next time."

He glared at me.

"I didn't know I had to practice every_ day_ and I was busy."

"Busy with what?"

"I was at Naruto's house, yesterday, remember?"

"Yes, how could I forget," Sasuke shuddered.

"Speaking of yesterday, why were you mad at me?" I asked truly curious.

"I felt like it," Sasuke said stubbornly.

I rolled my eyes. "You're such an emo."

"Hn."

"You should really see a therapist though," I said patting his hand gently.

He glared at me. "Hand over your math quiz."

"No."

He shrugged and leaned back in his chair.

"Fine," I said taking it out of my bag and handing it over to him. I was curious to what he was going to do.

He grabbed it from my hand and put it in his bag without looking at my grade.

"What are you going to do with it?" I asked suspiciously.

He got up without answering.

I looked at his retreating back and sighed. Gawd, he was annoying.

- - - - - - - - 9 - - - - - - - -

I walked into my room and got out a pair of clothes I could wear since Kiba ruined mines when he spilled his drink all over it before rushing out my house saying something about hearing his mom calling him. I mean like how can he hear his mom? He lived far from us and he thinks he can hear his mom. I swear my childhood friends were becoming crazy or maybe I'm losing my hearing. I started panicking. I'm too young to lose my hearing. I quickly snatched my red iPod and started playing 'Naughty Girl' by Beyoncé. I was glad I was able to hear that perfectly.

I sang along, dancing to beat. I forgot I left the door slightly ajar and that Sasuke was coming over to tutor me. I began taking off my shirt.

- - - - - - - - Sasuke's POV - - - - - - - -

I was walking up the stairs a little bit grumpy that Hinata's little sister felt the need to touch me as she said 'to see if I was real.' What the fuck is that suppose to mean, anyways?

I finally reached Hinata's room and could hear singing coming from the slightly open door.

'I'm feeling sexy. I want to hear everybody say my name,' I heard Hinata sing. I gave a light knock on the door before entering.

I blinked. Hinata was taking off her clothes and dancing, which made me wonder: was Hinata a stripper at night and how long had she been one cause she was one hell of a good stripper. Well anyways, back to the problem at hand. Hinata was now unbuttoning her jeans pant that made her look really fat come to think of it. I shook my head when I realized Hinata was in front of me with only a bra on and was getting ready to take off her pants. Now that could make a man happy or it could make a man go crazy and right now it was both for me. She turned facing me and began swaying her hips that made her pants fall inch by inch as well as make her breast bounce. That was enough, I let unconsciousness take me but not without a fight.

- - - - - - - - Neji's POV - - - - - - - -

I walked up the stairs and walked past Hinata's room but stopped and walked backwards. I saw Sasuke sprawled out on the floor with a massive nose bleed. I didn't even want to know. I continued walking to my room not even bothering to check to see what Hinata was doing.

- - - - - - - - Hinata's POV - - - - - - - -

I turned around and saw Sasuke sprawled out on the floor in his own pool of blood. I gasped.

I quickly nudged Sasuke out of the doorway and quickly closed the door.

'_Maybe…he's…dead………………………Yesssssssssssa! No math tutoring! Cha, cha, cha, cha, CHA! No eating here tonight wooh! No eating here tonight! We're on a diet! We're on a diet.' _I momentarily stopped dancing. _'I really need to see a doctor. No eating here tonight, we're on a diet? Where the hell did that come from?'_ Just then an image of Dory from Finding Nemo appeared in my mind. _'Right.'_

"What are you doing?"

I turned and faced Sasuke. _'Crap! He's still alive! Not that I want him dead, it's just that I really didn't want to do anything that have to do with math. Who knew teachers still gave you bonuses when you're a senior. Okay…where the hell did that come from?'_

"Are you going to answer the question or not, numskull?"

"Oh now you're stooping to name calling, emo? How could you?"

"Wait, what?"

"Let's start on math," I said a little too excited.

He looked at me weirdly. "Okay…we're going to start with doing the problems over on your quiz."

He held out my quiz and handed it to me. I grabbed it reluctantly and sat down on the floor. I grabbed one of the pencils and paper I had on the floor and began doing my work with vigor.

Sasuke sat on my bed and stared at me. It was really distracting me and made me feel all cautious and stuff. I stopped doing my problems when I couldn't take it any longer. I just sat there staring at my paper.

"Why are you staring?" I asked looking at him straight in the eye. Big mistake, by the way.

"I'm hungry." He said bluntly.

Did I say big mistake, I was wrong. I got up and walked into the kitchen and grabbed some dip and Tostitos chips before heading back to my room. I went to walk into my room but the door 'mysteriously' slammed in my face causing me to spill salsa all over my Spongebob T-shirt and the floor. Did I mention my hair was splattered in it? My million dollar hair…

"Oops, I didn't see you there," Sasuke said bored, standing in the now opened door. Oh how I wanted to punch him.

"Don't worry, I get that _a lot_," I said barging into my room and chasing him out, telling him to clean up the mess on the floor.

I took off all my clothes and ran into the bathroom to take a quick shower. I walked out wrapped in only a towel that stopped about mid-thigh. I was just about to remove it when Sasuke slammed the door opened. I froze. He froze. We all froze. I stared at him and he stared at me, more like look over my body slowly from head to toe and toe to head.

"Can I help you?" I asked noticing the mess was gone.

Neji walked by and walked back before stopping by my bedroom door. He glared at Sasuke who was looking at me while I looked at Neji.

"What are you doing to my cousin?" Neji asked in an awfully calmed voice for a situation like this.

'_Wow, who knew Neji would've been like this when I was half naked in a room alone with a guy. I always imagined him kicking and screaming.'_

"NEJI!" Tenten yelled grabbing Neji by his collar.

"Oh, god," Neji said looking really scared.

"You forgot about our date Friday night! You were supposed to take me to that new club!" Tenten said angrily.

'_They were suppose to…thank god Neji was getting forgetful. Father must be really stressing him out."_

"Oh, hi Hinata and Sasuke," Tenten said happily. "Hinata, like the clothes wear it out more often."

'_What!?'_

Tenten then dragged Neji off with something that vaguely resembled a whip.

'_Oh gawd.'_

"Quick close the door!" I shouted.

Sasuke looked at me weirdly. "Why?"

I ran to the door hoping I would get there in time but I tripped on one of the pencils. Sasuke saw me falling and quickly moved catching me before I hit the floor. That's when the screaming came.

"No we're too late," I said holding my head down as the screaming came louder.

"Is your cousin…" Sasuke began before he was cut off by a blood curling scream.

"He was a brave man but he just forgot about the evil lurking in the dark," I said shaking my head.

Sasuke helped me stand up. Then it hit me, I was still only wrapped in a towel that was dangerously slipping lower and lower.

I screamed and ran into the bathroom grabbing the first clothes my hand came in contact with, which unfortunately for me was a transparent black slip with a matching black robe except the robe wasn't see-through.

It was going to be one hell of night.

- - - - - - - -

Here's chapter. My sister helped with this one also. Hope you people like The Perfect Picture because I sure did.


	10. Chapter 10

First Time

First Time

By 21me21

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

- - - - - - - - At breakfast the next day in the Hyuuga Household - - - - - - - -

"What's taking Neji so long to wake up?" Hanabi asked bored.

"Maybe Neji's dead," I said boosting my worry factor.

Hanabi rolled her eyes. "If he was dead I assure you I would know, but he's not."

"I don't know. I think we should check on him," I said looking at the stairs.

"I'm staying down here."

I nodded and walked upstairs to Neji's room. I opened the door slowly and saw Neji curled up into a ball rocking back and forth on his bed. I approached him.

"I'm a good boy," I heard Neji mumble over and over.

I tapped his shoulder, gently before saying softly, "Neji."

Neji slapped my hand away. "Don't touch me. It hurts."

I nodded and sat down next to him. "Would you like for me to treat it for you?"

"No."

I looked at him worriedly. "I'm going to call Ten-"

"Don't you dare call Tenten," Neji said grabbing my arm.

"Ow! Why not?" I asked trying to get out of his death grip.

Neji let go and gripped his hair looking like a real mental patient. "The horrors of what she can do! I'm a good boy, a very good boy."

Neji has officially cracked.

- - - - - - - - 10 - - - - - - - -

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Where's Neji?" Hanabi asked.

"I'm taking us to school today," I said happily skipping to the front door.

"Why?" Hanabi asked suspiciously.

"Neji's sick," I answered, putting on my coat.

"I didn't hear him sneeze or blow his nose," Hanabi said still getting more suspicious.

"Oh, I don't mean Neji's physically sick, I mean he's mentally sick," I said as I walked out the door.

- - - - - - - - 10 - - - - - - - -

"Hey, Hinata!"

I turned around and saw Tenten walking to me.

"Where's Neji?" she asked.

"Ah…um…he's sick." I said quickly.

"I should probably go check up on him after school," Tenten said worriedly.

"No!" She gave me a questioning look. "I mean he doesn't want you to see…I mean catch it."

She looked at me weirdly before answering. "I guess I won't go see him then."

"Yeah," I said nodding my head vigorously.

- - - - - - - - 10 - - - - - - - -

"All right class, I have a project I need you to do. I'm going to pair you up in groups…"

I tuned Kakashi out. I really needed to sleep. I rested my head onto the table and closed my eyes.

"Hinata and Sasuke," Kakashi shouted jolting me awake. I looked up and glared at him. He smiled at me.

'_That's right he wanted for me to talk to Sasuke,' _I thought. I looked at Sasuke and quickly averted my gaze. I blushed remembering what happened yesterday. I also remembered Sasuke and I was avoiding each other with what happened yesterday. I looked up and saw Sasuke motioning for me to come. I pretended like I didn't see it and looked out the window. I could feel Sasuke glaring at me. I turned around and came face to face with someone's stomach. I looked up and saw Sasuke glaring down at me.

"Meet me at my house today at," he looked at Kakashi before continuing, "at eight."

I nodded. "But don't you mean Naruto's house?"

"I don't live with that dobe anymore. Ask Kakashi where we live," Sasuke said just as the bell rang.

I nodded and began gathering my things.

- - - - - - - - 10 - - - - - - - -

"Why are we going shopping again?" I asked.

"We need to get you some things for tomorrow," Temari said.

"Oh…what's happening tomorrow?"

"You're hanging out with the guys as a guy," Temari looking at a shirt.

I sighed. I forgot about that. "Where are Tenten, Sakura, and Ino?"

"Ino said she had a project with Shino, Sakura's somewhere with Gaara, and Tenten's with Neji."

"Oh…wait, what!? What's Tenten doing with Neji?"

"She said something about helping him fell better I was busy doing something with Shikamaru," Temari said then giggled.

I looked at her weirdly. Temari was giggling, Sakura was spending a lot of her time with Gaara, Ino was always going over to Shino's house to work on a 'project', and Tenten was using a whip traumatizing Neji…am I the only one sane?

"Hey Hinata and Temari," Tenten said happily.

I looked at her weirdly. Something told me that Tenten was going to tell me something I didn't want to know when it was just me and her.

"Hi, Tenten, you guys went all the way, didn't you?" Temari asked.

I looked at them weirdly. "All the way? What's that suppose to mean?"

"We finally finished playing baseball, Hinata," Tenten said happily.

Neji plays baseball? I nodded even though I was still a little confused.

I walked over to a display of t-shirts and looked at the different shirts. Temari and Tenten were still looking at the men's clothes talking about baseball. I thought Shikamaru was too lazy to play baseball. What has this world come to? Neji knows how to play baseball, Shikamaru actually playing baseball and Temari and Tenten talking about baseball even though they think baseball is boring. I scrunched my eyebrows as I looked at a t-shirt that said 'freak in the morning, freak in the evening, freak all day'. I quickly put it down a little scared.

"Hey, Hinata, what are you doing later?" Tenten asked standing next to me.

My eyes widened and I looked around for Temari. I couldn't possibly stay with Tenten when she's happy. She says freaky things.

"Where's Temari?" I asked still looking for her.

"She went looking for wigs that would make you look masculine," Tenten sighed.

I backed away slowly from Tenten. She just sighed when she said masculine. Bad sign.

"Okay I think I'm going to help her with that," I said.

"She told me she was going to call when she needs you."

I stood there at Tenten who was staring back at me.

"So what are you doing later?"

"I'm going over to Sasuke's house to work on the project that Kakashi assigned us to do," I said relieved.

"So Neji's going to be by himself for awhile?" Tenten asked a little too eagerly.

"No, Hanabi's going to be with him, he's not exactly in the right frame of mind."

"Oh, I told Hanabi she didn't have to worry about him and she was happy and saying something about going on a date with Konohamaru…"

"Konohamaru asked my sister out? Poor Moegi," I said under my breath.

"So I'm going to stay with Neji till you come back," Tenten said happily.

I shrugged and looked at the item on the rack in front of me. "I wonder what we're going to do."

I looked up and saw Tenten looking at me weirdly.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" Tenten asked instead.

"Yes, why?"

"Cause you were looking at very suggestive clothing and the question you asked could have been taking in a negative way. And the item you were looking at you're holding it now and that makes the question very sexual," Tenten pointed out.

"What can be so sexual about a t-shirt?" I asked.

"Sweetie that's not a t-shirt," Tenten said.

"Yes, it-" I began to say but saw that I was holding a thong. I dropped as if it was mercury.

Tenten looked at me and I looked back at her.

"This never happened."

She nodded in agreement, before picking three different shirts and two pants. She even picked up a pair of boxers. I watched her as she did these things.

"You know," Tenten began.

"Yes," I said a little scared.

"Today I just found out that when guys have a lot of hair on their head they have a lot of hair…"

"Please Tenten, I really don't-" I began to say.

"Down there," Tenten said discreetly pointing at a male mannequin's anal area.

I blinked at her. "Wh-what?"

"I mean look at Neji! He has so much hair-"

I wasn't able to hear the rest because I ran out the store and was still running even though I was out the mall. I bumped into something hard and nearly fell down but the something I bumped into mysteriously stopped me. I looked up and saw Sasuke looking down at me. From my angle Sasuke looked like he had short hair. I forgot that Sasuke had a lot of hair when I sighed.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura chimed.

Sasuke turned his head facing the direction Sakura's voice came from. I stepped back in fear. I saw all the hair sticking out in the back. I ran away.

"Hinata, where are you going?" Sakura yelled after me.

"Far away from Sasuke," I answered back.

"Why?"

"He has too much hair down there!" I said jumping into my car and droved away, not knowing the trouble I put Sasuke in.

- - - Sasuke's POV - - -

"You slept with Hinata?" Sakura asked shocked.

"What!? Fuck no!" I answered getting mad.

"You slept with my girlfriend?" Naruto asked.

"I did not sleep with your fucking girlfriend!" I shouted.

"You slut!" Sakura shouted slapping me (a/n: Sakura said 'you slut' just like Lil' Mama said 'she's hot' in Shawty Get Loose).

"What the fuck was that for?" I asked.

"That's for cheating on me!" Sakura shouted slapping me again.

"We're not even going out!" I shouted feeling my cheek.

Naruto took that as a chance to punch me on the other side of my face. I stumbled because I was not expecting that.

"That's for taking my girl!"

"I didn't fucking take your fucking girl," I whispered dangerously.

"Oh, look what time it is I have to go," Naruto said looking at his watch. He walked away. "Come on Sakura."

Sakura looked at me before following Naruto.

I was mad at one person and that person was going to pay a very hefty price.

- - - Hinata's POV - - -

I sat on the steps of Sasuke and Kakashi's condo. Sasuke was taking forever to get here. He was already twenty minutes late. Kakashi wasn't even here to let me in. I was angry. I stood up and was about to leave but I saw a familiar figure walking towards me. Finally.

Sasuke walked past me nearly pushing me into the little shrubs that were along the pathway. I glared at the back of his head and followed him into the now opened condo. I watched as he walked down a hallway that I suspect to be where the rooms and bathroom were. I walked into the living room waiting for Sasuke to come back. He never did. I stomped angrily to the only door that was closed and opened it without knocking.

"What the-" I began.

"Shut up and close the door," Sasuke said a little too calmly for my taste.

I closed the door and stood there watching him. "We need to-"

Sasuke turned and glared at me. I gasped Sasuke had a bluish black bruise on his left cheek, right under his eye. I walked over to him and lightly touched his bruise.

"What happened to you?" I asked concerned.

"I was punched by your little boyfriend," he said barely controlling his anger.

"Did you eat his special ramen?" I asked laughing.

"No…I…got punched…because of you and Sakura."

I took a step back. "Whoops my bad. I'm sorry."

He glared at me. "Shut up and leave me the fuck alone. I need to plot out revenge."

I looked at him skeptically. "Um…okay."

I walked out the house a little worried.

- - - - - - - - Sasuke's POV - - - - - - -

I was nearly finished plotting my revenge on Hinata but Kakashi called my name.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"What did you and Hinata talk about?" he asked slightly worried.

"Nothing," I said looking out the window.

- - - - - - - -

Here's chapter 10. I just can't wait to write the two next chapters! Oh yeah, and my sis helped me with this chapter too.


	11. Chapter 11

First Time

First Time

_By 21me21_

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

- - - Lunch Time - - -

I approached our table and sat down in between Sasuke and Naruto.

"Hinata," Naruto said happily.

I smiled at him.

"What took you so long?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

My left eye started twitching. "I had to help Anko-sensei."

Naruto nodded in understanding.

Sasuke snorted and said sarcastically, "Then why are you still alive?"

"Sasuke-teme," Naruto shouted angrily.

"Oh, don't worry, Naruto," I said smiling at him. I looked down at my lap. "Somebody had to be around to make you suffer, Sasuke, and I've taken liberty of doing it."

I felt something jabbed me in my ribs.

"Ow!" I shouted.

"What's wrong with you?" Temari asked annoyed.

"I was just jabbed in my ribs, ha ha ribs," I said as I began laughing.

"Neji did you give Hinata her medications?" Tenten asked worried.

"Ha ha, funny," I said sarcastically. "Pass your notebook Sakura."

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Because I need to see it, now hand over the book," I said "accidentally" elbowing Sasuke in his face as I went to grab Sakura's book. "Oops, sorry," I said not meaning it.

"OMG! Sasuke are you okay?" Sakura asked as she tried to pry Sasuke's hand away from his face.

Sasuke slapped her hand away. "I'm fine. I just didn't expect a twig to dig me in the eye." He gave me a one-eyed glare.

"I'm not that skinny!" I shouted angrily.

"Then how was your elbow able to dig me in the eye, literally?" Sasuke asked just as angrily.

"Maybe your eyes are just big!" I shouted back.

"Now I'm going blind but that's a good thing since I won't be able see your ugly face!" He smirked.

"Why you little…why you little…why you little boy!" I said proud of myself for coming up with that.

"What are you losing the rest of your brain cells?"

"Well at least mines aren't dead!"

"Who said they weren't?"

"You just said I was finally losing the rest of my brain cells!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!" I shouted back.

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No," I shouted back.

"Yes!"

"Ha! You agreed so you did say it!"

"No I didn't!"

"Didn't he say it?" I asked everyone at the table.

I got no answer because there was only Sasuke and me. Everybody left during our little argument.

"Look what you did? Your ugly looks chased them away," Sasuke said.

"No, I didn't! They ran away because they were tired of your emo-osity!"

"No they didn't!"

"Yes they did and I'm going to move far away from you, so I don't catch it!" I said as I moved to the other side of the table.

"Oh yeah, that's far away," Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Shut up," I said crossing my arms and looking in the opposite direction of Sasuke.

At least ten minutes passed by until I heard my savior ask, "Are you guys ready to come out of time out?"

I looked up at Temari and glared at her, which made her pinch my cheeks and say how cute I look. Completely the opposite reaction I was expecting.

Temari sat down in her original spot and stared at me, with a weird expression on her face.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Oh, nothing," Temari said innocently still giving me that weird look.

"Well then, stop staring at me," I said angrily.

Temari turned to Tenten who had joined us shortly after Temari came.

I pretended I wasn't paying attention to what they were saying by not making it look obvious. Smart, right?

"I…Sasuke…like…Hinata…like…," Temari whispered to Tenten.

"Yeah…I noticed…brings…her…side," Tenten whispered back.

Okay now they were over doing it with whispering like that.

"Hinata…she…might…blow…shut up…don't…suspicious…she probably…don't know…spying…us…stupid…girl…good…you…up…with…idea…speaking…in…intervals…," Tenten said.

I glared at them more hardly. They were teasing me and they knew it was frustrating me.

"You know Hinata if you plan on spying on people, you shouldn't glare at them the hold time they're whispering," Tenten said like if she was lecturing a two year old.

"Hinata, you're so kawaii!" Temari said pinching my cheeks again.

I slapped her hands away and walked out the lunch room to keep some dignity I had left, but of course when I passed by Sasuke I nearly fell flat on my face. I stumbled and glared at the back of his head. I continued walking out.

- - - - - - - - 11 - - - - - - - -

"Hey Neji," I said walking into his room.

"What?" he asked annoyed holding some dumbbells. They looked heavy.

"Can you teach me how to play baseball?" I asked not caring I was interrupting him working out.

"Hinata, you know I don't know and never will learn how to play baseball. It's boring," Neji said.

I nearly choked with laughter when Neji said 'it's boring'. Who knew he knew what boredom was especially when he was the meaning itself.

"Well Tenten and Temari were talking about you and Shikamaru knowing how to play baseball and they said you were the best players ever!" I said happy that Neji accomplished something else.

Neji looked at me in aghast. Then he gave me this pained expression.

"You…um…you dropped the…um…dumbbells on…your um…foot," I said pointing at his right foot.

"I…know," Neji said through gritted teeth. For a second there I thought I heard annoyance in his voice but it was just my imagination.

"Well I'm going to go now and leave you to work out more so you can get ready for your baseball game with Tenten," I said as I skedaddled out of there. Ha! I just used skedaddled.

- - - - - - - - 11 - - - - - - - -

Tenten, Sakura, Ino, and Temari barged into my room when I was about press play on my iPod.

They began to take off my clothes and put something on my head. I thought it was a hat but I realized it was a wig when my head felt itchy all of a sudden. Ino started applying make-up on me and Sakura kept trying to shove something in my eyes, black contacts.

"What are you doing!?" I shouted flailing my arms around hoping they would stop which they did. I looked at my hands in surprise and began laughing evilly.

"Hinata are you okay?" Sakura asked concerned.

"I will take over the world with these hands of mines!" I shouted laughing more evilly.

"Yeah, yeah that's nice," Tenten said cutting me off.

"Hinata you are to hang out with the guys as a guy for an hour," Sakura said handing me what looked to be a walkie talkie.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Something you might need," Sakura said.

I nodded.

"I'll miss you!" Ino shouted hugging me.

"Ino it's only an hour," I said.

"I know but you might not come back alive," she said crying.

I rolled my eyes. "What's the worst they can do?"

- - - - - - - - 11 - - - - - - - -

I crouched behind a bush with Kiba next to me. "Why are we doing this again?"

"Sssshhhhh! She might see us," Kiba whispered back at me.

I looked at the girl he was talking about. She was wearing some bootie shorts with her shirt half-way buttoned down. The poor, poor, thing, so delusional,

"That has too hurt," I said.

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked.

I knew Kiba was a pervert but damn. He was practically almost drooling and he kept shifting. "Her shorts, I mean that thing must be giving her a major wedgie. She must be in a lot of pain. I mean she must be dying to dig her thong-" I stopped when I heard a loud thud next to me. I looked back at Kiba and saw that he was passed out in his own pool of blood. I rolled my eyes. What's with guys and fainting in their own pool of blood?

"Who's there?" the girl asked.

I looked back and saw the girl walking this way. My eyes widened. I shoved Kiba under the bush even though he told me it would not be wise to touch it. I wonder why he said that though. I moved around the corner and got up pretending I just came around the corner. I looked at her in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" she asked suspiciously.

"I was looking for my dog," I said walking past her and to the bush I shoved Kiba under. I was about to search through the bush but she stopped me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because there's a nettle vine in that one," she said approaching me.

I stopped and backed away. I turned to thank her but my words died short once I realized how close she was and how close she was getting. I backed away from her and felt something hard behind my back. I groaned.

"Since I saved you from getting hurt, do I get a reward?"

My left eye began twitching. "I'm gay," I said quickly.

She didn't stop approaching me until she was up against my body. "Oh that's okay; I've never done a gay man before."

She began kissing my neck. I shuddered in horror but I guess she thought I shuddered in pleasure because she began messing with the zipper of my pants. She trailed kisses along my jaw getting ever so close to my lips. I began panicking. Just then I heard a rustling in the bush I shoved Kiba. I saw Kiba get up from under the bush and began scratching himself.

"Why am I so itchy!?" Kiba shouted panicking.

The girl stopped assaulting me and turned around to Kiba. I slumped, relieved.

"OMG! Did you touch the nettle?" the girl asked helping Kiba scratch himself.

Kiba looked at the bush in horror and then at me.

I shrugged. He returned it with a glare.

"Come on, let you need to get rid of that and I'll even help you," the girl said suggestively.

Kiba grinned at her and followed her. He grinned at me giving me thumbs up. I shuddered before walking away. I was scared that she might want to do a threesome.

- - - - - - - - 11 - - - - - - - -

"Where's Kiba?" Naruto asked.

"He's getting help with his problem," I said a little disgusted still.

"Oh, so what happened to him?" Chouji asked.

"He fell in a bush that had nettles in it," I said shuddering.

"What happened to you?" Neji asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said sitting down on the sofa. I was so tired.

"I wonder what's taking Sasuke-teme so long." Naruto said.

Shikamaru sighed. "He said he was planning something, what a drag," Shikamaru said before closing his eyes again.

I sighed in relief. If Sasuke was here he would have figured me out and Neji was already getting suspicious.

"We're back!" a female's voice I knew all to well came.

Temari walked in.

"Where're the others?" I asked tiredly.

"They're in the car waiting for you. So come on let's go," Temari said motioning with her hands for to get up.

I sighed and slowly got up. "Bye."

"Bye Jean-Lin!" Rock Lee shouted after me.

I was so glad I was going home.

- - - - - - - -

Well I want to thank all the reviewers, story alerters, favorite story alerters, author alerters, and favorite author alerters. I feel so loved. Thank you!

p.s.: This chapter had nothing to do with Sasuke's revenge because if it did it sucked 100 but it didn't because it wasn't revenge.

p.s.s.: Sasuke was mad at Hinata because he thought that Hinata was going to break up with Naruto. And since Sasuke and Naruto are the best of buds, he was afraid Naruto would come to him for a shoulder to lean on. And Sasuke is mad at Hinata for not dumping Naruto.


	12. Chapter 12

First Time

First Time

_By 21me21_

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

- - - Breakfast at the Hyuuga Household on a Friday - - -

I looked at Neji weirdly as he struggled down the stairs. There was something different about him. I just couldn't put my finger on it. I rushed past him as I ran down the stairs. As I walked into the kitchen, I heard what sounded like somebody falling down the stairs. I then heard somebody groaning in pain. I shrugged. It was probably nothing.

Hanabi walked in and grabbed an apple. "What's wrong with Neji? I tried to ask him just now and he said he was fine and was just studying the grains of dirt on the floor. I mean like just because you have a cast on your leg doesn't give you the right to be bitchier than you usually are. You know what I'm saying?"

"Hanabi watch your language," I said sternly.

"Whatever," Hanabi said rolling her eyes.

Neji came in glaring at me. I gave him a confused look.

"Hey Neji did you do something to yourself? You seem different," I said looking him up and down confused. The third time I looked I noticed. "Neji what happened to your leg?" I asked rushing to his side and helping him to a chair.

He grunted.

I turned to Hanabi. "Why didn't you tell me that Neji leg was in a cast?"

"I did dipshit. You were just too preoccupied with my language."

"Stop cursing, Hanabi," I said taking Neji crutch from his hand when he sat down.

I placed it next to him and got him some orange juice.

Neji held up his hand. "I don't want anything to eat."

I nodded and sat down next to him. "Neji you're not going to school today. I think I should call Tenten and tell her to take care of you."

Neji perked up when I said Tenten's name. "Okay."

I was surprised Neji didn't tear his cast off and say he was fine. I guess Neji really did love playing baseball with Tenten. "But you can't play baseball with Tenten. You won't be able to run in case you make a homerun or make it to-"

Hanabi squirted orange juice all over the counter.

I turned to Hanabi. "What did I tell you about that?"

"I-I forgot," Hanabi said giving me a weird look.

"That you should be careful because-"

"Yeah, yeah, shut up," she said to me before pointing and saying to Neji, "Ha! Hinata's giving you the talk! Hilarious! Sweet, innocent, little, Hinata who don't even know that some people use baseball as another name for sex! Man I bet she ain't ever seen a penis!"

"And you have, Hanabi?" I asked my eyebrow rose.

"Um…um…no!" Hanabi stuttered.

I was surprised Neji didn't jump in but I looked at him and he seemed to be lost in his own world. "Hanabi have you had sex with anyone?"

"Sex!? Hanabi having sex? What has this world come to? You're barely ten years old and you're having sex? Go to your room and don't come out until I tell you to." Neji said jumping out of his own world.

"Now, now, Neji, Hanabi deserves to explain before we punish her," I said to Neji.

"I say we borrow Tenten's whip and give her 100 lashes each hour!" Neji shouted angrily.

I ignored him and asked Hanabi, "Now tell me where you having sex?"

"No, I wasn't!" Hanabi yelled.

"Then how do you know what a…male's anal part look like?"

"Be-because I accidentally walked in while Neji and Tenten were playing baseball and Neji happened to be butt-naked, so was Tenten. He was facing the door and…and…" Hanabi whispered.

I blinked while Neji started screaming at Hanabi. That's what Tenten meant with baseball. I still thought Shikamaru was too lazy to even try that. I tuned back into Neji's yelling.

"Have you people ever heard of knocking on a door!?" Neji shouted angrily while blushing a nice shade of Pink Morn. That color was actually a pretty nice color for lip-gloss. I tried it on it wasn't so bad. Okay back to problem at hand.

"I did," Hanabi squeaked.

"Neji," I said hoping to get his attention.

"No you didn't or else I would've heard!" Neji shouted back.

"Well, you were probably too caught up trying to aim for Tenten's vagina since you always miss the hole in the toilet!" Hanabi said getting angry.

"Guys," I said a little more loudly.

"That's not me and you know it!"

"Yes, it is who else lives here with a damn dick unless you're saying Hinata's a guy in disguise!"

"Guys," I said a little more loudly.

"Well, maybe she is and she's not telling us!"

"GUYS!" I shouted really angry.

"What!?" They asked at the same time.

I began taking deep breaths to calm myself down but it wasn't working and when it's not working and I'm mad I could be really mean at times. I said through gritted teeth, "Neji no having sex in this house as long as I live and Hanabi don't enter someone's room until they tell you unless it is a life-and-death situation. Now, Neji you stay down here while I go call Tenten on my cell. Hanabi's going to get you breakfast. And _no_ fighting."

I walked to my room and got out a small video camera as well as my cell phone. I walked into Neji's room and placed the video camera where Neji would never think to look and looked through his drawers. He didn't seem to have any condoms. I rushed out the house and walked down a few blocks to the store. After I purchased what I needed, I walked back and threw the bag on Neji's lap.

"What is-" Neji began to say but stopped once he saw what was inside.

I looked at him and shook my head in disapproval. I walked into the living room and called Tenten.

"Hinata, there better be a good reason why you wake me up so early in the morning," Tenten said groggily.

"Of course, your Neji needs taking care of," I said simply before hanging up on her.

I walked back into the kitchen. "Hanabi let's go."

Hanabi swallowed what she was going to say when she noticed I was in a real bad mood. I walked out and she followed after.

Something tells me, karma is going to bite back and it's going to bite back _hard_.

- - - - - - - - 12 - - - - - - - -

I was currently sitting at my favorite spot in the library. I was hoping I wouldn't have to deal with Sasuke but I was wrong.

I sighed and looked out the window. It was unnaturally sunny outside which made me happy and annoyed at the same time. I sighed again.

"Stop."

I looked at Sasuke annoyed. He ignored me still reading his book.

"What?" I asked.

"Stop sighing," Sasuke said still reading his book.

I sighed again, not to spite him, and rested my head on the desk. I ignored Sasuke glaring at me. I grew bored of staring out the window and picked my head up to rest in my hands. I stared at Sasuke. He had his one eyebrow raised, showing his interest in the book. I looked down to his mouth. If only he would just kiss…Oh, hell no. Sasuke kissing me again, yeah right. I shivered. But it felt so good unlike kissing Naruto which is so boring. Maybe I should tell him how to kiss properly. I looked at his fingers as he turned a page in his book. They were long and slender, but yet so big. I looked at my own fingers, sure they were long and slender but they just were small compared to his. I looked back at Sasuke's hand. I wonder how it would feel to…Don't finish that Hinata, you have a boyfriend. My eyes travel upward to his well-toned arms. He was wearing a white male tank shirt. I wonder why he isn't cold. I was freezing due to the air conditioning in the library. I shivered unconsciously and wrapped my arms around me to keep myself warm. I wish I had brought my jacket. I was actually surprised I was still cold even though I had on two t-shirts. I rubbed my hands up and down my arms. I should go over there and tell that librarian to turn down the a/c.

"Are you cold?" Sasuke asked.

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at his face. "Maybe," I said hesitantly.

"It was just a simple yes and no question."

I nodded a yes.

I watched as Sasuke reached into his bag and grabbed a black hoodie out. He handed it to me.

I hesitantly took it. "Thank you," I whispered as I put on the jacket.

He nodded and went back to reading his book.

I opened my math book and began doing the practice questions.

Fifteen minutes later the bell rang. I packed my things in my bag.

"Hinata," Sasuke said stopping me from packing the rest of my things.

I looked up at him and saw that his things were already pack and he was all revved up to go. Ha! I used revved. "Yes?"

"We need to work on our project that ass-Kakashi assigned us."

I nodded and continued packing my stuff. I followed him as we walked out the library.

"Meet me at my house."

"Suppose I have something to do?" I asked cautiously.

"There's no new club opening, so you're free," He said.

I stopped in my tracks and stared at him as he walked away.

"Th-that wasn't m-me," I stuttered after him.

- - - - - - - - 12 - - - - - - - - -

I stared at Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Temari.

"I have to go to Sasuke's house, later. I don't have time for a makeover."

"Oh, it's okay Hinata. We'll drop you off," Sakura said wrapping her arm around Ino's shoulder in a friendly way. Ino looked at her arm disgusted before pasting on a bright smile.

"Yeah!" Ino said dragging me out the front door. Sakura followed after.

We walked over to Sakura's RAV 4. Ino opened the back door and took out a big cardboard box. I looked at it curiously. It had a bunch of stickers all over it. I didn't get a good look because Sakura pushed me to the passenger door of the car.

"Okay stay there and don't move no matter what," Sakura said walking around her car.

"Um…okay," I said a little unsure.

Sakura came around with Ino and a toilet plunger.

"Why do we need-" I began to say but was completely cut off when Ino pushed me hard enough for me to stumble into the cardboard box that magically appeared out of nowhere behind me.

I felt something attach to my head and I was being pushed up and down. I realized that it was the toilet plunger attached to my head and Ino was pushing me with it.

"Ino," Sakura said barely enough to hear over the noise we were making with me screaming and Ino grunting.

"Ino," she said a little louder.

Ino still ignored her, enjoying torturing me.

"INO!" Sakura shouted loudly.

Ino stopped and looked at Sakura. "What?"

"I don't think that's working."

"Oh thank you Sakura. I thought that you had nothing but dead weights inside that huge forehead of yours, but you actual have _live_ activity in that forehead of yours," I said gratefully.

"Continue," Sakura said angrily.

"Nah, I'm too tired I was just doing that because it was really working out my arms," Ino said flexing her arms.

"Fine, but we're using tape. I changed my mind about letting Hinata breathe," Sakura said tapping a roll of tape against her palm.

I gulped.

"Okay," Ino said shrugging.

'_Oh, no,' _was the last thought I made before I was knocked unconscious.

- - - Sasuke's POV - - -

I was fixing tea when I heard my doorbell ring.

"Hey Sasuke, can you get that?" Kakashi asked walking out the front door.

My eye started twitching. I walked to the door angrily and opened it again and saw that a huge box was in front my door. I looked at it suspiciously. I don't remember ordering anything. I read the different stickers on the box.

Property of Sasuke.

Fragile mind.

Don't be around loud noises when opening box.

This box and what's inside will disappear on Sunday at 7:00 pm.

I shrugged and pushed it inside the house. I went to close the front door and I swear I heard squealing. It sounded almost like Ino's and Sakura's. Note to self; don't go outside without a shirt on. I walked back in and looked at the box. I ignored it as I went to the phone and dialed Hinata's number that I got from the dobe. I then heard a noise that sounded like the ring tone for one missed call. I looked around a little paranoid. I thought that movie was fictional.

After several rings, Hinata's voicemail came on. I hanged up not bothering to leave a voicemail. I walked back to where I left the box. I accidentally kicked the box into the wall as I walked. I heard a low growling noise. I stopped and turned back to the box. I approached it. Man, now I need to go back into the kitchen and get a knife.

- - - Hinata's POV - - -

I woke up when I felt a light shake. I looked around with half-lidded eyes. I opened my eyes wide when I realized I was inside a box. I remembered what happened to up when I was knocked out. I tried pushing the flaps up but I remembered _Sakura_ said she was taping the box. I slumped against the side of the box. The box flipped and I hit my head against something hard.

"Ow," I murmured.

I felt shaking again as the box was set back the right way again. I then saw a sharp object poke through the tape of the box. The object stopped once it cut through all the tape.

I popped through the box. "Freedom!"

"What the fuck!?" I heard something behind me shout.

I turned around and saw Sasuke.

"Oh, hi Sasuke," I said as if it was normal for me to pop through boxes in his house.

"What are you doing inside that box?" Sasuke asked once he recovered.

I shrugged and saw a pink envelope inside the box I picked it up and handed it to Sasuke.

He quickly skimmed through it and smirked an evil, planning smirk.

I looked at him in confusion.

He looked at me with a very murderous aura around him. "So you're mines until Sunday?"

'_Oh, hell no,'_ I thought before Sasuke grabbed a bag out of the box that I did not notice there before.

"I think you can start with cleaning the kitchen…let me go get the cleaning utensils I think would be perfect for that.

I shrugged. It wasn't so bad to clean a kitchen I did it sometimes before the maid get there so as to make her job easier.

Sasuke returned with a toothbrush and Clorox. I looked at him as if he was crazy.

"I'm not cleaning with that," I said pointing at the things he was holding.

"Oh, I think you are," Sasuke said. Something there was supposed to be a threat at the end of that sentence.

- - - - - - - - 12 - - - - - - - -

I walked up to Sasuke's room tiredly. I opened his door and glared at him. I then looked at the clock. It was after 1:00 in the morning.

"Well, that took you long," Sasuke said.

"Where am I sleeping? On the floor and using the rug as my sheet?" I asked sarcastically.

Sasuke looked at me thoughtful for a moment. "No, you'll sleep next to me."

I gaped at him in horror.

"Don't worry I won't do anything…………good to you," Sasuke said evilly patting the spot next to him on his bed.

I walked into his personal bathroom and took a long bath. I looked through my bag and realized that my so called friends packed my bag. I looked at the clothes I was to wear for the next few days. I frowned before taking a tank top and really short shorts. I quickly put them on and walked out of the bathroom. I lied on my side of the bed far away from Sasuke.

I felt movement on the other side before I felt something messaging my thigh. My breath catches as I felt something warm and wet at the back of my neck. I shivered.

"Sasuke what the hell are you doing?" I hissed.

"Torturing slowly," Sasuke said against my neck as he began trailing kisses.

He turned me around continuing to trail kisses down my neck.

I narrowed my eyes. He sure wasn't kidding when he said torturing me slowly. I pushed him roughly and watched as he fell of the bed.

"I don't want to be tortured," I said going back to my side.

I ignored the fell of Sasuke's arm as it wrapped around my waist.

"Well you're going to love being tortured by me," Sasuke whispered against my ear.

I shivered involuntarily.

If only he knew.

- - - - - - - -

Here's chapter 12! Doesn't it just frustrate you, not know what Sasuke is going to do to Hinata for the next few days? Man, I feel sorry for you because I already know what Sasuke's going to do to torture Hinata and she's going to hat all of them! Evil laughter insert here Well goodbye until next time.


	13. Chapter 13

First Time

First Time

_By 21me21_

Chapter 13

Chapter 13

- - - In Sasuke's Room on a Saturday - - -

I snuggled into the warm object next to me. I knew it couldn't be Rin my stuffed rabbit that Kurenai gave me when I was younger.

I rolled on to the warm substance and snuggled my head into it. I felt something wrap around my waist but I was too into the warm substance to care that I was being trapped. I moved up a little and lied flat on my stomach. Every morning I would see how long I could stay asleep even if my body was awake and right now this warm substance was helping me win for once.

I felt light touches on the skin of my neck that was tickling me. I hid my neck to help stop the tickling. I then felt light touches around my jaw. I let loose a little giggle before bringing my hand up to slap it away. Once I did that I left my hand to stay where it landed. I felt something touch my lips. I scrunched my face in confusion. I opened my eyes slowly and was looking into a deep set off black eyes? I blinked and everything that happened yesterday came crashing back full force. I gasped and Sasuke took this as his chance to deepen the kiss. I tried pulling away but Sasuke had me in a death-grip and something told me he wasn't finish 'torturing' me.

"Sawke," I managed to say.

Sasuke answered by slowly trailing his hand up my shirt.

"Mmmm," I mumbled.

I hat to do this but I have to. I bit down on his tongue with a slight pressure. It was enough for him to get his tongue out of _my_ mouth.

I got on all fours panting heavily over Sasuke. I glared at him.

"I have a boyfriend, you know your best friend," I said heatedly.

"Also my number one rival," Sasuke said looking at my chest.

"What am I some trophy to see who can get Hinata to be their girlfriend?" I asked angrily, ignoring him as he continued to stare, which I shouldn't have.

Sasuke gave a lop-sided smirk (does such things exist) before kissing my neck.

"Sasuke stop," I said the last word coming as moan. He had just hit a sensitive spot on my neck.

I felt Sasuke smirk against my skin. My hands gave out on me as I fell on his chest, sandwiching my breasts. Oh and did I mention I _don't _wear on a bra when I go to sleep, ever. Sasuke hands cupped my butt. I gasped. What the hell? What gave him the right to do that? Sasuke pushed the rest of my body on him.

I squirmed around hoping to find an opening in his grip.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Sasuke said against my skin.

I grunted and stopped. I gave up and remained unresponsive to him.

Sasuke sighed and gave up on me. He pushed me off him not knowing that I was going to fall off the bed.

"Ow," I said as I grabbed the bed to get up.

I stood up and began rubbing my butt.

"Need help with that?" Sasuke asked appearing behind me, his hand hovering over my butt.

I couldn't hold in my blush any longer. I'm sure my whole face was crimson red.

"No," I squeaked before fainting.

- - - - - - - - 13 - - - - - - - -

I woke up on the floor. I rubbed my head as I walked out of Sasuke's room. At least he could have catched me when I fainted. I walked into the kitchen and found Sasuke sitting at the table reading a book. I glared at him before looking through his cabinets, refrigerator, and pantry. I turned to him.

"You don't have food," I stated simply.

"Want a medal?" Sasuke asked sarcastically.

I glared at him, "Well what are you going to do?"

"Nothing, you're going to go to shop for more groceries. Here's the list," Sasuke said holding out a slip of paper.

I snatched it out of his hand and stomped all the way to his room to change.

- - - - - - - - 13 - - - - - - - -

I looked back down at the list. I only had one more item to go. I glared at it body massage oil. Oh, hell no. I walked up to one of the stupid people who worked at the stupid place that was close to Sasuke's stupid house. I was too lazy to look, anyways.

"Excuse me," I said tapping the guy on his shoulder still looking at the list.

"Yes, how may I help you?" He asked looking me up and down slowly.

"I don't have time for 'trying to make a move on me so you could get laid', okay?" I asked fixing the dress that my so-called friends packed. Yes, I'm still sore about that.

He merely raised a brow at me before asking again, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I need this," I said pointing at the massage oil on the list, "And I need the best one before I hear him bitch and complain at me."

As he went to grab the paper he 'accidentally' grabbed my hand.

"Sorry 'bout that," he said giving me a lop-sided smile.

I felt like slapping him with an electric ten foot pole, three feet wide, and made out of the strongest metal ever.

"It's not okay," I said.

"Follow me," He said walking away.

I reluctantly followed him.

- - - - - - - - 13 - - - - - - - -

I walked back in Sasuke's house angrily and rested all twenty, heavy, bags on the floor in front of the fridge.

"What took you so long?" Sasuke asked leaning in the entrance of the kitchen.

I ignored him as I began putting everything in the fridge for spite.

"Hinata you know most of those things don't belong in there," Sasuke said slightly annoyed.

I ignored him as I began putting things where they belonged.

I walked past him once I was finished. I walked to his room hoping to change out of the dress. I hated it. It was a white halter cotton summer dress with orange trimmings. It revealed too much. It had a deep dip in the back and the neckline was a little too deep for me but it was alright because I've seen little three year olds prancing around in it. I looked in the mirror and gaped. I looked like a house wife, especially since I had my hair in a messy bun and no jewelry or make-up whatsoever. I slumped in defeat and I went to lie down on the bed, too tired to change clothes. I let my eyes rest for a moment before I felt something land on my face. I opened my eyes and saw more of Sasuke's writing. I groaned before sitting up and looking tiredly at Sasuke.

"I don't think Kakashi's toothbrush can take anymore cleaning so you get to use bigger cleaning utensils."

I nodded.

"I'll be going out so don't do anything stupid," He said.

I nodded.

Sasuke walked out.

- - - - - - - - 13 - - - - - - - -

I sat down on the black leather couch exhausted. I lied down on the couch, taking a quick nap. Who knew cleaning was so hard? I yawned and bent my knees exposing a lot of my legs, like if I cared. I was home alone without the two perverts. It seems that most of the guys I knew were nothing but perverts. Gawd, I was so tired. I'm going to plot a lot of people's death after this.

- - - - - - - - 13 - - - - - - - -

I woke up with a start when I felt something wet and cold hit face. I looked around and saw Sasuke standing there holding a bucket with a bored expression.

"Bout time you woke up," he said sitting down on the same couch as me. I scurried to move my legs before he sat on them.

I folded my arms and looked out the window. I was trying the let's-ignore-Sasuke-till-he-explodes, but it just wasn't working. So I decided to go with my second idea, the let's-make-Sasuke-hard-as-a-rock. I stretched and looked at Sasuke.

"I'm wet. Now I have to take a long hot warm bath all by myself. Then I'll have to dry myself with my white towel and then I'll have to look for something to wear in my white towel."

I got up and walked up the stairs to Sasuke's bathroom. I then took a long bath as promised.

- - - - - - - - 13 - - - - - - - -

I walked into Sasuke's room drying my hair with my towel. As I moved around the room I felt eyes staring me down. I smirked inwardly. This was probably the only reason I was happy that Tenten, Temari and Ino packed my bag (I didn't suspect Sakura because she loves Sasuke and she might think that me wearing inappropriate clothing will distract him from her). I was currently wearing a small translucent, white slip. The slip ended under my butt. It had a v-neck that wasn't deep but it was still deep for me. It had a simple thin, pink ribbon that tied in the back. The ribbon was right under my breast emphasizing them more than needed.

"Anything you need me to do Sasuke?" I asked.

"Hn," Sasuke said as he shifted on his bed uncomfortably.

"Are you sure, because I am supposed to do everything you say even if I would not like it," I said scowling at the rule Temari made up.

"I'm going to take a shower," Sasuke said walking into his bathroom quickly.

I smirked.

- - - - - - - - Danger! Watch yourself, show me what your working with! - - - - - - - -

I looked at the body massage oil I was now holding. I opened the cap and smelled the wonderful fragrant. Gawd, it smelled so good.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked annoyed and amused at the same time.

I turned to him and the sight I saw made me squirt the bottle all over my clothes. I looked down at my clothes in surprise.

'_Oh, oh,'_ I thought as I watched Sasuke usual controlled expression look at me with a predatory look.

I looked at the bottle. One thing caught my eye as I quickly scanned through it. It will make you slightly erotic.

'_Oh sugar honey ice tea or in other words shit,'_ I thought.

Sasuke was slowly approaching me.

"Um…Sasuke buddy we can um…talk this out…you know when we are more in our right mind and more dressed," I said looking pointedly at the towel wrapped around his waist.

Sasuke gave no response but instead continued advancing on me. I backed away from him and tripped onto the bed lying flat on my back.

'_Ah, shit,' _I thought as Sasuke roughly grabbed my ankles pulling me to the edge of the bed.

My slip hitched up further looking like a really cute shirt while also exposing my black underwear. It had white lace trimmings at the ends. I sat up. Sasuke kissed me fervently. I shivered when he trailed kisses down my neck.

"Sasuke please stop," I said out of breath after he stopped assaulting me with kisses.

Sasuke's fingers rested dangerously close to my sex. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," I said the word coming out in a moan as Sasuke inserted two fingers in me.

I panted leaning against him. I looked down at the floor and saw my underwear lying there.

'_When did he-'_ I didn't get to finish that thought as Sasuke began doing scissor movements with his two fingers that where inserted within me.

I moaned Sasuke's name before Sasuke's hand idly grazed against my breast. I grabbed that hand and moved it under my dress to my nipple and let out a startled gasp as Sasuke squeezed it.

I panted slowly and looked at Sasuke in confusion when he suddenly stopped. When Sasuke caught my eye he plunged his tongue into me. I screamed in agony and pleasure at the same time. I could feel an orgasm coming as he flicked his tongue in and out of me. Just as I was close Sasuke stopped and moved away. I looked at him in confusion. Sasuke pushed me back onto the bed. I gave a startled gasp as he pushed me down. He was on all fours looking at me to see what I was going to do. I looked down his body and realized that the towel he had wrapped around his waist was gone. I looked back at Sasuke and he still had that expectant look. I hesitantly used my index finger to touch his member lightly. I looked back and saw that Sasuke had a tortured expression on his face. I then licked the tip, still a little cautious off Sasuke reaction. Sasuke let out a low moan. Emboldened by his response I took his whole member in slowly, using my tongue to massage it. I heard as Sasuke breathe hitched in his throat.

Sasuke pulled me and kissed me on my lip, kissing me with passion and desire. His tip resting at my opening. That's when everything came crashing down. I realized I was having sex with Sasuke in his house behind Sakura's back. A part of me said fuck Sakura and let Sasuke continue but a bigger part said that it wasn't right especially since I had a boyfriend. This was one of those moments when I wished Naruto was _not_ my boyfriend.

I broke from the kiss and said, "Sasuke we can't do this."

Sasuke stopped and looked at me with a look filled with yearning. It almost made me want to say forget what I said and fuck me senseless, almost. Sometimes I wished I didn't have such strong willpower over myself.

Sasuke rolled off of me and sighed.

I sat up wrapping the sheet around me as I got up and walked into the bathroom looking for something else to wear knowing that my clothes were in some serious need of washing. I took a quick shower and dressed in a pair of black boxers and a grey t-shirt. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Sasuke had already wrapped himself in his towel. I was happy but at the same time disapp…was I just going to say disappointed? I wasn't disappointed, I was happy. I have a boyfriend. I repeated these last two lines over and over in my head until Sasuke came back from out of the bathroom wearing on only boxers. I blushed a bright red.

"I'm going to sleep in Kakashi room before something happens, again," Sasuke said grabbing a pillow.

"Um…ah…okay. C-can I g-get some m-more sheets t-to replace-"

Sasuke cut me off giving a curt nod and walking out the room. He returned with some more sheets. He handed them to me, careful off not touching me. He then walked out the room again.

After he left and I changed the sheets, I sat down on the bed defeated. Now he probably hates me. I lied down on the bed and closed my eyes.

One thing's for sure…

Things will never be the same again.

This was the lost thought I had before an un-fitful sleep took over me.

- - - - - - - -

Here's chapter 13. Hinata and Naruto's break-up is coming soon as well as Hinata's first audition for Teen Idol. Well Hinata and Sasuke ever be the same? Of course not evil laughter. Well until next time cause I needs to go likes now dudes and dudiths.


	14. Chapter 14

First Time

First Time

By 21me21

Chapter 14

Chapter 14

- - - Sasuke's House the Next Day - - -

I woke up with the sun glaring in my eyes. I yawned and walked out of bed. I really didn't get a good sleep. I walked into the bathroom and bathe. After I did that, I brushed my teeth to get rid of my morning breath.

When I emerged out the bathroom again, I was wearing also went a white tank top with blue shorts that ended at my knee. I walked over to where I suspected Kakashi's room to be. I took a quick look and found that it was empty. I walked to the living room and found that empty as well as the kitchen. I guess Sasuke left to go somewhere. I sat at the table. I sighed as I rested my face onto my hands. I ruined what strange relationship we had. I cursed myself for it.

I looked at the clock and saw that it read 12:43. I looked at the clock in shock. I never slept in, even when it was on weekends. I guess I should call Tenten. I walked back up to Sasuke's room and grabbed my cell phone scrolling till I had Tenten's number within my sight. I pressed the call button and patiently waited for Tenten to answer her phone. It went straight to her voicemail. The only time she doesn't answer her phone is if she's with Neji doing something bad. I frowned at my phone. I hoped Neji didn't disobey my rule. I called Neji's phone but it, also, went to voicemail. My frown deepened. My phone went off, playing Dora the Explorer ringtone.

I picked up the phone and answered, "Hello?"

"Um…hi Hinata. It's me Hanabi.

I sighed. She was nervous. "I know."

"Well um you know that new rule you made up Thursday?"

"Yes?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"He just broke it."

"Hanabi you rat head! That was a rule, too. No tattletales."

"I know, but he's doing it on the couch and from what I can tell he and Tenten started not too long ago," She said whispering.

I shuddered, knowing I won't be able to look at the couch the same way let alone sit on it.

"I'll see what I can do," I said.

"Hurry," Hanabi said pleadingly before hanging up.

I quickly scrolled down to Temari.

"What do you want, Hinata?" Temari asked slightly pissed.

"It's an emergency. Neji and Tenten are playing one on one baseball…"

"So, let 'em."

"In the living room of my house on the couch and Hanabi's probably starving for something to eat but she can't because you have to pass through the living room to get to the kitchen. She's probably anorexic by now…"

"And I care because?" Temari asked, bored.

"Because ah…if Hanabi's gone you won't be able to have somebody fix and/or force me to get ready for the Teen Idol auditions later." I said quickly making up something.

"Good point but how did you kn-"

"Well I gotta go now, see ya!" I said quickly hanging up the phone.

I sighed and flopped down on the bed. What to do? What to do?

I got up and picked up all the dirty laundry from Sasuke and Kakashi's room and added some of my clothes.

I dropped them in the washer and walked back into the kitchen and decided to make a fruit salad for my breakfast.

- - - - - - - - - 14 - - - - - - - -

I was currently folding the laundry while looking at TV. For some reason I felt like a housewife again.

"There's never anything good on the TV on a Sunday," I said sighing.

I turned the TV off and walked to Kakashi's room to put his clothes away. I then walked in Sasuke's room and put away his and my clothes away.

- - - Hyuuga Household Temari's POV - - -

I slammed the front door open and walked into the living room. Boy, Hinata sure as hell wasn't lying.

"Okay! Break it up, now! Hanabi gots to eat and ya ain't helping by having sex on a couch in a living room of a house where you don't live alone," I said clapping my hands.

"Temari," Tenten moaned.

"Tenten as much as I feel the love, I just don't roll like that," I said walking over to the couch.

"Temari, go away!" Tenten said while being fucked like crazy.

"Fine, but if you're out here when I come back, I'm telling Hinata," I said taunting them.

I walked into the kitchen and decided to make something to eat. I was hungry and I was going to get something to eat.

I heard someone scream Neji's name.

'_Bout fucking time…ha ha…they're fucking each other and I said bout fucking time…ha ha ha that's hilarious,'_ I thought as I cut an orange in four.

Tenten entered the kitchen in only a t-shirt. I knew she did not have one t-shirt in her wardrobe at all. I marveled at how Neji was able to make her wear a t-shirt.

"A damn, I forgot to wear on a t-shirt," I said.

"What?" Tenten asked startled.

"I said-"

"I heard what you said," she snapped. "But why did you say it?"

"Because it's National Wear the Person Who Fucked You T-shirt," I said laughing as I laughed at the many different colors of red Tenten turned.

I stretched over the island and pinched her cheek moving it up and down, "How adorable the great Tenten blushes once she hears the word fuck and her lover."

"Get your hand off of Tenten," Neji growled.

I stopped moving her cheek up and down and stared in the direction Neji's voice came from. He looked mad. I moved Tenten's cheek up and down slowly taunting him. He came over and was about to move my hand, but I moved it quickly and quickly shoved a banana into Tenten's mouth.

"Here you go Tenten; you can practice since its break time. You might need it for round two which well be coming soon since you're only wearing Neji's t-shirt with nothing underneath," I said.

Neji escorted Tenten out the kitchen to probably his room. I grabbed the oranges and walked to Hanabi's room. I walked in and saw that she was having a major kiss fest with some weirdo.

"Hanabi, here you go," I said handing her two slices of oranges.

I brought a chair over and sat in it informally as I looked at Hanabi.

"So…who's this loser?" I asked Hanabi, ignoring the other occupant's existence.

"Um…this is Konohamaru Temari and Konohamaru this is Temari. He's my boyfriend," she said not looking at me.

"Yeah, that's sweet. I hope you're not having unprotected sex…"

"Temari I'm not planning on having sex…………………………yet," she said grabbing a pillow and hitting me with it.

"Just don't let Hinata catch you. Oh and one way to practice is to suck on a cucumber because guys like it when you-"

"Temari, go away!" Hanabi said blushing.

"Wow Hanabi you do blush," I said getting up. "Oh and you might want to move out of this room. Neji's in his room with Tenten," I said once I reached the door.

I walked back down but before leaving I shouted, "Tenten don't forget to about Hinata's um…problem!"

"Yeah, okay," I heard before walking out.

- - - Sasuke's POV - - -

"Hey teme, are you going to watch the Teen Idol's auditions?"

"Hn," I said looking out the window.

"Jeez teme are you mad at me?"

"Hn."

"Fine don't answer," he shouted at me.

I shrugged looking back at the TV screen.

- - - Back to Hinata - - -

I was sitting down on the couch not staring at anything. I was so confused. Sasuke hadn't returned at all. Now I had nothing to do and I was bored and I was able to think of things, I didn't want to. I cleaned up the place over again, I visited my mother's grave, too and now I had nothing to do. Maybe I should visit Haku's grave. I got up again and grabbed a piece of paper and a nearby pen. I quickly wrote down where I will be and what Kakashi told me not too long ago on the paper in case he came back before me.

- - - - - - - - 14 - - - - - - - -

I looked down at the grave. Haku was my best friend ever and now he was dead.

**Flashback Starts Now**

"_Hinata, I want you to get close to Zabuza's son," my father said._

"_Y-y-yes, f-father," I said._

_When my father walked away, I began panicking. I didn't know how to seduce anyone. I walked to the garden my mother loved. I sat down on a bench that was located under a Sakura tree in full blossom. I watched as the flowers fell down around me._

"_Beautiful isn't it?" a voice asked startling me._

_I quickly stood up in a defensive stance and looked around. I heard a chuckle behind me. I looked behind me and saw no one there. I relaxed a little before I turned around. I went back to sitting on the bench._

"_How do you seduce someone?" I asked aloud._

_I felt something moving in a circular motion on the back of my hand. I looked down and saw a hand. I looked up and saw brown eyes looking at me._

"_W-who are y-you?" I asked startled._

"_Haku and you are?" he asked me._

"_I'm-I'm Hinata," I said shyly looking down._

"_Your Hiashi's daughter," he stated._

"_Y-yes, I'm-I'm Hiashi's d-daughter."_

"_Well Hinata you will be seeing more of me," he said before walking away._

**Flashback Ends Here**

That was when I was fourteen he was fifteen then. After that we became friends. We had been friends till he died we were still friends. I looked at his grave again. I missed him, a lot. When I would cry he was always there and when he was sad I was there for him. When were around our fathers we would pretend we were girlfriend and boyfriend. The most he ever gave me was a kiss on the cheek. We weren't going out because I loved somebody else and so did he.

"I miss you Haku," I whispered.

- - - - - - - - 14 - - - - - - - -

I walked back into Sasuke's house. It was 6:59 when I reached. I looked around the living room and saw a big sign that wasn't there before. I walked to it and read it repeatedly. It read: Do Not Stand Here. I looked at it weirdly before I was knocked over. I stumbled before I fell into what I suspected was the box I arrived here in. My head fell on something soft, thank god.

- - - - - - - - 14 - - - - - - - -

The next time I woke up, I was in my room.

"Hey, Hinata," I heard someone behind me say.

I turned around and was met with a mirror. I looked at myself. I had dark purple eyes as well as a beauty mold under my left eye. I had on the outfit Ino had gotten me when we had gone to the mall and she told me about Teen Idol. It was a silver skinny jean with a long sleeved white shirt that had a deep v-neck that could have button up. All the buttons were undone. I reached up to button up the buttons but was pushed roughly aside. I stumbled and realized I was wearing silver three inch heels.

"Don't you look awesome?" Hanabi asked from behind the mirror.

I looked at the mirror again and realized I was wearing a wig, again except it was longer.

"A wig, again?" I asked annoyed.

"Yes, because Neji, Gaara, Shino, Sasuke, and Kiba as well as Sai might notice you," Ino said.

I flinched when I heard Sasuke name.

"Don't forget Shikamaru," Temari chimed in.

"Where are Neji and Tenten and Sakura?" I asked realizing they were missing.

"Neji and Tenten are already over there and Sakura is outside. So let's go already." Temari said while Ino dragged me out followed by Hanabi.

I'm so going to enjoy this, not.

- - - - - - - - 14 - - - - - - - -

I walked into the backroom and sat down as I waited for my turn. I saw that Karin was in it as well as Kin and some other people I knew. There were also people from other schools. I sighed. I'm so not going to make it.

"Introducing Karin a.k.a. The Devil's Angel!" shouted the emcee from on the stage.

I watched as Karin strutted on the stage confidently. I sighed and there were still so much people to go!

- - - - - - - - 14 - - - - - - - -

I was the only person who didn't go yet. Kin was on the stage right now hitting a very high note.

"And that was Kin, The Princess!" The emcee shouted again as the crowd cheered their approval.

"Next up is Amaterasu Inoue also known as Ai!" he shouted yet again.

"Amaterasu," I asked confused before I was pushed by Sakura who was backstage help.

I walked onto the stage and was blinded by the bright lights on stage. I saw a grey piano in the corner of the stage. Grey, I've never seen a grey piano before. I thought walking to the piano without a second thought.

"She will be singing for us No One by Alicia Keys!" the emcee shouted before walking off the stage.

I began playing the beginning notes of the song that I was forced to learn this week. I left the piano as I walked over to grab the mike. I took a deep breath. I can do this.

_I just want you close_

_Where you can stay forever_

_You can be sure_

_That it will only get better_

_You and me together_

_Through the days and nights_

_I don't worry 'cause_

_Everything's going to be alright_

_People keep talking they can say what they like_

_But all I know is everything's going to be alright_

_No one, no one, no one_

_Can get in the way of what I'm feeling_

_No one, no one, no one_

_Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you_

_Can get in the way of what I'm feel for you_

_When the rain is pouring down_

_And my heart is hurting_

_You will always be around_

_This I know for certain_

_You and me together_

_Through the days and nights_

_I don't worry 'cause_

_Everything's going to be alright_

_People keep talking they can say what they like_

_But all I know is everything's going to be alright_

_No one, no one, no one_

_Can get in the way of what I'm feeling_

_No one, no one, no one_

_Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you_

_Can get in the way of what I'm feel for you_

_I know some people search the world_

_To find something like what we have_

_I know people will try to divide something so real_

_So till the end of time I'm telling you there ain't no one_

_No one, no one_

_Can get in the way of what I'm feeling_

_No one, no one, no one_

_Can get in the way of what I feel for you_

_Oh oh oh oh oh _

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh (oh)_

_Oh (oh)_

_Oh (oh)_

_Oh (oh)_

_Oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh _

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh (oh)_

_Oh (oh)_

_Oh (oh)_

_Oh (oh)_

_Oh_

I walked off the stage a little bit nervous, but I was so proud off myself I didn't mess up once and I hit all the right notes.

- - - - - - - - 14 - - - - - - - -

They were calling the names of all the people who would be staying. I gulped there were only fifty and they were only taking three more. The first person they called was Kin. I guess she wowed the judges and crowd when she hit that high note for We Belong Together by Mariah Carey.

"The Devil's Angel," one of the three judges said.

Karin gave a delighted squeal and walked to the others triumphantly. I guess they picked her because her voice was a rare kind of voice when she sang that song from Dreamgirls when Jennifer Hudson was telling Jamie Foxx that she wasn't leaving without him and he was going to love her, but whatever.

"Ai, Ai, Ai," the other judge said playfully.

I looked at the judge shocked before walking to the others, shyly.

"And last but not least Haku, the Ice Demon!" shouted the last judge.

"You guys will perform songs that will be handed to you when you get backstage. You will get two songs to perform next week."

I looked at the person who finally reached my side and sure enough it was the Haku I was told had died in a car crash, by my father, when we were in France.

"Congrats Ai," he said shaking my hand.

"Y-y-you're a-alive," I stuttered looking at our hands that were conjoined.

"Yes, I'm-"

I didn't hear the rest because I had fainted.

- - - - - - - -

Here's chapter 14. So sorry had to change something but you won't be able to notice unless you read after the flashback again. And you better be happy I gave you your stupid flash back and thank you for suggesting it because it worked perfectly for bringing Haku from the dead. evil laughter Well anyways, I hope you suffer and wonder what will happen next and try to figure out what songs Hinata will sing next! evil laughter Well, I gots to go rights about now.


	15. Chapter 15

First Time

First Time

_By 21me21_

Chapter 15

Chapter 15

- - - In Sakura's RAV - - -

"Hinata get up," I heard as someone shook me wildly.

I woke up. "What happen?" I asked groggily.

"You fainted after you shook hands Haku," Tenten explained.

I looked at her in confusion. "But Haku's dead. I even visited his grave today."

"He was pretty much alive on stage, sexy dancer by the way," Ino said dreamily.

"Do you know him?" Temari asked looking at me with concern.

"Sakura what's his last name?" I asked instead of answering Temari's question.

"Momichi, why?" Sakura asked.

"Turn this car around right now," I said sternly, taking off the wig and was moving to take off my contacts but Temari stopped me.

"Hinata, chill out you'll see again," Temari said.

"I want to see him now!" I said angrily.

"We can't Hinata. He probably won't be there, anyways," Sakura said without taking her eyes off the road.

I frowned.

"Maybe next time," Tenten said gently patting my shoulder.

- - - - - - - - 15 - - - - - - - -

I walked into the school the next day, tired.

"Whoa, Hina! You look like shit!" Naruto observed.

"Shut up Naruto," I said walking pass him and Sasuke.

I sat down in the class and rested my head on the desk closing my eyes. I was tired do to the auditions and knowing Haku was alive somewhere in Konoha. I felt something poke my side Naruto spoke up.

"What's wrong with you Hinata?" Naruto asked seriously still poking me.

"I'm just tired Naruto," I said tiredly.

Naruto gave me a quick peck on the cheek before saying, "Get better soon."

I nodded and felt him give me a quick squeeze on my shoulder before walking to his class.

- - - - - - - - 15 - - - - - - - -

I walked into Anko's class late but I really didn't care. I walked to my seat not noticing Anko at the front of the room.

"Hinata so nice of you to finally join us," the familiar voice said to me.

I shrugged.

"Well anyways me and Kakashi are going to be hosting-" Anko was interrupted again as a knock was heard on the door.

Anko walked to the door and opened it roughly. "What do you wa-"

Whoever stopped Anko from cursing them out had to be really good.

Anko then giggled like a school girl and said, "Oh you must be the new kid."

Yeah we all know she wasn't giggling because the person looked good, she was giggling because she had a new student to torture.

"Yes, I am. Are you Anko?"

"Yes, I am," Anko said still blocking the entrance for the room.

"I'm sorry for being late and interrupting but this is my next class," said the person.

Male. Definitely male. The voice sounded familiar but I quickly dismissed that thought.

"Ah, yes, yes come in," she said moving out the way.

My heart stopped the person standing there should have rightfully been dead but was pretty much alive and standing there looking around the classroom before his eyes landed on mines. He smiled at me. That did it, I fainted.

- - - - - - - - 15 - - - - - - - -

I woke up abruptly when I smelt something foul. I grabbed my head in pain. I pushed away the thing that smelled bad.

"What the hell is that?" I asked as my eyes opened.

I saw a dead rat in front of my face. I screamed and punched the rat and the person holding it.

"Ah, what the fuck?" Anko yelled.

Whoops punched her by 'mistake'.

"Who knew a fucking anorexic could give me a fucking bloody nose!" Anko shouted walking out the classroom with her head held back. I could still hear her shouting profanities at me still.

'_That's what you get bitch,'_ I thought smirking.

Anko ran back in. "If any of you fucking bastards tell about what happened in this fucking class I will fucking hunt you fucking down. Oh and if you leave this classroom without your assignment, you're going to fail and won't be able to graduate."

She laughed as she headed out the classroom.

After a few minutes a kid walked out. We heard tormenting screams outside the classroom.

"Stop! Have mercy," we heard the kid say. He screamed again.

"Please stop," we heard him whimper.

It was silent before the kid walked back in taking his seat. We all watched him. I was still on the floor. I looked around the classroom and Haku was nowhere to be found.

Anko came back with a bandaged nose and handed all of us a single sheet of paper. She came to me and glared at me before handing me the paper.

"For this assignment you will need to get it signed and turn it in to either me or Kakashi," Anko explained.

"What is this?" Sasuke asked bored.

"It's a field trip to the Swiss Alps. We're going there to escape this school," Anko said dreamily.

'_So you can be fucked senseless by Kakashi,'_ I thought.

"We'll be leaving in December," she said just as the bell rang.

- - - - - - - - 15 - - - - - - - -

I walked into the cafeteria and sat down at our usual table.

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Temari kept giving me nervous glances as I ate the pizza which cheese was unnaturally green.

"What?" I asked sighing.

"Oh, nothing. Right guys?" Sakura said.

"Yep," said Ino.

Temari nodded.

"Of course," Tenten said giving a nervous laugh.

"Right," I said not believing them. I looked back down at my plate continuing eating the pizza.

The cafeteria became suddenly quiet. I looked up at the others in confusion before looking at the entrance of the lunchroom. Haku walked in. My eyes widened. I quickly got out of my seat and ran to Haku. I jumped on him my legs wrapping around his waist. I kissed him everywhere on his face except his lips. I then hugged him.

"You're alive," I said happily as tears fell down my face.

"I was actually expecting you to say you missed me but you're alive is okay," Haku said hugging me back.

I giggled. "I missed you."

I let go of him and led him back to the gang.

"Hinata who is this?" Naruto asked glaring at Haku.

"Everybody this is-" I began

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Neji asked rudely.

Tenten hit him, "Neji."

"What the- What the fuck was that for woman?" Neji asked glaring at Tenten.

"You actually believed Hiashi?" Haku asked.

"But my father said you were in a car accident and that you were dead," I explained.

"I'm not dead and I was in a car accident-"

Neji frowned. "But you're not dead. Why aren't you dead?"

I glared at Neji.

"What?" He asked frowning more.

"Not everybody dies in an accident," I said. "You're still alive."

Neji glared at me. "I've never been in an accident."

"Damn, oh well," I said smiling at him.

He scowled at me.

"Well my names Haku and I'm not dead," Haku said.

I smiled at him. "Are you going to be going to this school?"

"Yes, of course."

Neji got up and stretched till he was able to flick Haku on the nose. "Damn you are alive."

Haku rubbed his flicked nose and smiled at Neji. "Hell yeah."

Neji scowled.

- - - - - - - - 15 - - - - - - - -

I was in my room when I heard a shrill scream. I looked up from my math problems. I looked at the door in confusion.

"You're alive! OMG! You're alive!" Hanabi shouted.

"Neji let go! I just have…to…touch…him!" Hanabi shouted again.

I then heard a loud crashing sound. I heard another scream except it was a blood curling scream.

"My hair!" Neji screamed.

I walked down and saw Neji with red hair and Haku laughing while Hanabi looked at Neji in horror.

"Hi, Haku," I said waving at him.

"You better run Hanabi," Neji growled.

Hanabi let loose a squeak before running away. Neji followed after her brandishing a bat.

"Hey, Hinata," Haku said after calming down from laughing.

"What brings you here?" I asked picking up the phone.

"Hanabi keep still I just want to knock you upside your head with this soft bat!" Neji shouted.

It wasn't exactly soft unless metal is soft. I dialed a number and waited for the person to pick up.

I heard Neji let loose a psychotic laughter. Neji came back holding rope in his hand.

"Neji what are you doing with that rope?" I asked annoyed. Can't they behave for one minute?

"What rope?" Neji asked hiding it behind of him.

"That rope," I said pointing at it.

"Huh?"

"Let me out!" Hanabi screamed from somewhere.

"Hello?" the person asked on the phone.

"I need you to wash Neji's hair," I said into the phone.

"Hinata," Hanabi shrieked.

"Nice hair color, it totally suits you," Haku said.

Neji brought out the bat. "What you say?"

Haku looked at Neji frightened.

"Hurry!" I shouted into the phone.

"It's going to cost yah," the person said back.

"Fine. Just hurry up and get over here!"

"Hello?" I asked into the phone. "I know this bitch did not just hang up on me!"

The door flew open and a person dressed in all black walked in. "Where is he?"

We all pointed at Neji.

"Neji," the person shouted before walking in and dragging him into his room.

"Ugh finally, peace and quiet," I said sitting on the couch.

"Who was that?" Haku asked.

"Tenten, Neji's girlfriend," I said looking back up the stairs.

Haku nodded.

- - - - - - - -

Here's chapter 15. Naruto and Hinata's break up is coming soon.


	16. Chapter 16

First Time

First Time

_By 21me21_

Chapter 16

Chapter 16

- - - Library - - -

I admit I was avoiding Sasuke but I wasn't the one who started the avoiding. It was Sasuke. I tried to make it good between us again but no he just had to be colder around me. He was treating me more coldly than all his stupid fan girls. That made me pissed off. I bet he was only doing that to make me jealous but I won't give him that satisfaction.

I stopped at the computer. I needed to do some research. I waited for the computer to boot back up from stand by. After that, I went to my favorite search engine, Google. I typed rushing afraid that _he_ would come in and give me his hardest glare ever. So uptight.

"Hinata,"

'_Fuck.'_

"Yes?" I asked not turning to the person knowing very well he was giving me a cold glare.

"Just type up the research paper. I'll handle the rest," he said his voice fading as he walked away.

I was confused about my feelings for Sasuke. I was frightened that he may hurt me in the worse way possible, I wanted to be with him and tell him things will be okay during his hardest times, and then this foreign feeling that I felt on Saturday. I never felt like this to anyone, not even Naruto my longtime crush. My feelings for Sasuke was the same as my feelings for Naruto except more intensified. For now I'll just say that I loved him as a friend would.

- - - - - - - - 16 - - - - - - - -

"Hinata rap for us!" Temari yelled across the lunch table at me.

"Temari I can't carry a beat to save my life, let alone rap," I said twirling my straw in my drink.

"That's not what-"

"Fine, I will. Give me a beat," I said putting my drink down.

Kiba and Naruto started making drum-like noises with their mouths.

"Okay, I'm feeling it," I said snapping off beat on purpose.

Sakura giggled.

"You really have no rhythm, Hinata," Haku observed.

Sasuke snorted.

"Okay, here I go," I said.

"Well come on," Ino urged.

"My name is Hinata

I'm not your average daughta

I love to say Sparta

I have two friends named Shino and Kiba

I like pizza

Because it flavalicious

Yeah, BOIIIIIIII-eeee!"

They looked at me weirdly.

"You suck," Neji said bluntly his face serious.

"Well, you guys did ask for it and you put me on the spot. I was caught off guard," I explained slightly angry. I thought I did pretty well.

"Yeah Hinata you can't carry a beat, rap, sing, or dance to save your life," Naruto said.

"I can sing!" I shouted angrily.

I cleared my throat as Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Temari looked at me in horror.

"No one, no one, no one. Can get in the way of what I feeling!" I screeched going off-tune for spite.

Kiba and Naruto covered there ears, while Shino walked away. Neji fell over and Sasuke glared at me. Gaara looked at me in pity.

"The last time I heard someone do that, they turned him over and he was dead," Temari said laughing receiving high fives from the other females.

I glared at each one of them. "You got that from Happy Feet."

"Yeah chika, that was the best joke they cracked in the whole movie," Temari said still laughing.

"Neji, are you okay?" Tenten asked once everybody calmed down. Neji was still on the floor.

There was no response.

"Quick let's give Hinata a belly button ring!" Ino said smiling mischievously.

Neji got up and gave everyone death glares.

"Neji chill we were just kidding. Right, Hina?" Sakura asked nudging me.

"You know I always wanted a belly button ring as well as a nose ring and a tattoo," I said thoughtfully.

Neji eyes narrowed.

"Maybe I'll even get another motorcycle that I will only ride if I have on some white bootie shorts so when it rains you'll see my-" I said innocently.

All the guys fainted.

I laughed evilly.

"How do you do that?" Sakura asked in awe.

"My secret little girl. My secret," I said smiling.

- - - - - - - - 16 - - - - - - - -

"Naruto get your hands off of my cousin," Neji said glaring at Naruto's hand that was currently wrapped around my waist.

Naruto let go. Neji still glared at him. Naruto slowly backed away from me.

"Thanks Naruto," I said as I rested my head in his lap.

Neji growled lowly. I stuck my tongue at him. Neji walked over and roughly picked me up and place me next to Tenten before sitting on her other side. I smiled at Neji. Hi face softened a little.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly.

"I guess I can let you off with a light punishment," Neji said contemplating his 'lightest' punishment.

I pouted.

"You're punishment shall be two years of being under house arrest," Neji said smiling.

Tenten gasped before shifting in her couch, uncomfortable.

"Stick to scowling," I grumbled.

Neji scowled at me. Tenten suddenly walked out of the room.

"What's up her vagina?" Temari asked.

I blushed. "Temari do you have to say that word?"

"What? Vagina?" She asked smirking mischievously.

I looked away as my face reddened.

"Would you prefer if I said penis, hmm, Hina?" she asked my blush only fueling her teasing.

"My Hinata would know nothing about penises or how they look," Neji said glaring at Temari who returned the favor.

They were too busy glaring to notice my discomfort well at least Temari was.

"Naruto," Neji growled.

"What? What did I do?" Naruto asked frightened and confused at the same time.

"You tainted my poor little Hinata," Neji said glaring daggers at Naruto.

I held onto Neji's arm preventing him from doing very, very, bad things to Naruto. "I'm uncomfortable because you guys keep saying p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p," I began but was interrupted by Ino.

"Hina stop you're gonna blow a fuse if you keep stuttering over the word _penis_," Ino said stressing the word penis.

My blushed deepened.

"Okay guys scram, we have female talk," Ino said viciously.

"Make us," Naruto said stubbornly.

Neji, Sasuke, Shino, Gaara, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Sai walked out leaving Kiba, Rock Lee, and Naruto alone.

"Never mind. Hina we're going to your room instead," Ino said glaring at Kiba, Naruto, and Rock Lee. "Now."

Ino, Temari, and Tenten, who had came back from doing gods know what, followed me to my room.

- - - - - - - - 16 - - - - - - - -

"Where's Sakura?" I asked timidly.

"With Tsunade," Ino shrugged.

I nodded playing with my fingers.

Tenten sighed again.

"How's Kunkurou?" I asked looking at my lap.

"He's living. He says college sucks," Temari said flippantly.

I nodded. "How's-"

"Argh! Somebody ask her already before she asks another question!" Tenten yelled.

"Ask me what?" I asked looking at them shyly.

"How was your stay in Sasuke's house?" Ino asked giving me a 'how stupid can you get' look.

"Um…I-I…have to do something," I said opening the door, expecting to see some of the guys spying. They weren't there. I walked down to the game room and saw them sitting there looking at the Wii system. I walked over and began hooking up the system. I then went into the kitchen and brought out some snacks and drinks. Once I left I could here the guys screaming about who would be the first people to use the controls. I sighed that should keep them busy. Tenten opened the door for me even before I touched the knob.

"What took you so long?" Tenten asked.

"I had to keep the guys preoccupied," I said matter-of-factly as I entered my room.

"So what really happened in Sasuke's house? I don't believe what you told us was all he did." Ino said looking at her well manicured nails.

"Um…I cleaned the Kitchen with Kakashi's toothbrush and then I-" I began.

"You already told us that. We want to know what happened over the weekend to make you guys start avoiding each other," Tenten explained patiently.

Ino and Temari exchanged looks. Temari held up five fingers and Ino nodded.

"We're not avoiding each other," I said looking down.

"Hah! I win! Cough up the cash," Temari said triumphantly.

Ino grumbled and pulled the money handing it to Temari.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Did you guys really have to bet? I mean like it was obvious she was going to say that."

"I needed the money," Temari shrugged.

"I was bored," Ino said picking up my nail file.

Tenten rolled her eyes again before turning to look at me. "Talk."

"I don't have anything to say because I already told you," I said stubbornly.

"Hmmm, my plan backfired," Temari mumbled to herself before saying more clearly, "What happened Friday?

"I cleaned the kitchen with Kakashi's toothbrush and that took me a long time and then Sasuke ah…made me sleep on the floor using the rug as a sheet," I said looking around.

"Okay, what happened Friday?" Tenten asked.

"Well…um…I went shopping for groceries for Sasuke and he made me walk two blocks back with twenty bags. I cleaned the house again and I accidentally spilled body massage oil all over my pajamas."

"What happened Sunday?" Ino asked bored.

"Sasuke wasn't home all day so I did the laundry and went to visit my mother and Haku's grave but it can't be Haku's grave if he's alive."

"Boring!" Temari shouted.

"Damn it looks like we'll have to go to plan B," Tenten said pissed.

"What's the second plan?" I asked a little scared.

"None ya," Ino said deviously.

'_Oh god,'_ I thought.

- - - - - - - - 16 - - - - - - - -

I was currently strapped to my bed, laughing like crazy.

"I told the truth! I honestly told the truth!" I shouted laughing like crazy.

"Ino it's your turn," Tenten said tiredly as she stopped and let Ino take over in tickling me.

"St-stop! Uncle! Mercy! Just st-stop ti-tickling me!" I shouted trying to squirm out of Ino's reach.

"Only unless you tell the whole truth!" Temari shouted evilly.

"Okay, o-okay, I promise," I said laughing.

"Stop the tickling," Temari ordered.

I calmed down from the tickling. "Okay…okay…what I said was the truth."

"That's it we're asking Sasuke," Ino said holding her hands up in defeat.

"He's just going to tell you the same thing!" I said defiantly.

"We'll see. When we interrogate him, he won't be in the right state of mind," Temari said laughing evilly.

Ino and Tenten joined in. I looked at them incredulously.

"So right I went into the bathroom and saw this used tampon on the ground and it was all used and stuffed and I was like eeeeewwww!" Ino said all of a sudden.

"Oh gawd! Gross!" Tenten and Temari said.

I looked at them confused.

"Well one time I went to this club and this girl like totally flashed everybody in the like whole club and I was like major eeeeewwww!" Tenten said.

"Did she get breast implants?" Ino asked.

"I don't know why people get breast implants. I heard that when they either expire or pop or something, they start leaking all the stuff that was in their in your body and they say you can die from it. Ugh!" Temari said shuddering.

I looked at them even more confused before I heard scuffling behind the door of my room. No wonder they were talking like that. I rolled my eyes. I swear they had built in radar that knew when the guys were coming to eavesdrop. I grinned evilly.

"One time right I was like in the like bathroom and like I saw these like two girls like making out in like the bathroom and they were like feeling up on each other and like kissing and this was like no simple kiss this was like tongue on tongue action. And the like worst thing about it…they were completely naked. I like totally bee-lined out of their," I said grinning evilly.

My grin grew when I heard a muffled groan outside the door. I'm so nice.

"You know who's hot?" Ino asked.

"Who?" Tenten and I asked in unison.

"Orlando Bloom," Ino said dreamily.

"I think John Stamos is smexy," I stated.

"No, he's like totally like blind-sexy," Tenten said.

"I know right," Temari agreed.

We all giggled.

"So like I was reading this article in a magazine," Ino started.

"No way," we all said impressed.

"I know right but anyways it was like an article about hot sizzling sex and there was this one section that mentioned Jade Eggs," Ino said.

"What are like Jade Eggs?" I asked.

"It's like an exercise for like your vagina," Ino explained.

"Really? Do enlighten us," Tenten said.

"Well they're small and you have to see how long you can like keep them like between your like lips of your like vagina," Ino explained.

"What do they like help to do?" Temari asked.

"Well they like totally help for you to clench on your like boyfriends dick when they like insert it like in your vagina. They say like it makes the guy like happy and keeps them coming for more," Ino said smiling like mad.

"I think that I might like order some," I said smiling like mad.

I quickly turned on the music when Neji barged in the door.

"What the fuck are you guys doing to my cousin!?" Neji shouted.

"What are you like talking 'bout? We were like totally listening to music and like singing along," Ino said giggling.

I looked at the door and saw Kiba and Naruto passed out.

"Neji were you like eavesdropping?" I asked suspiciously.

"Would you stop talking like that!" Neji demanded.

"Like why? This is like the lingo we like use when we're like gossiping," Tenten explained.

"Hinata like argh! Hinata why are you tied to a bed?" Neji asked all of a sudden tired.

"Because it like totally helps to make you taller and I like want to be a modeler," I explained giving Neji an 'I can't believe how stupid you are' look.

"A modeler?" Neji asked exasperated.

"A model you know like Tyra Banks, fierce?" I asked giving him a why do I live with you sound of voice.

Neji walked out grumbling stepping all over Naruto and Kiba on his way out.

We all started laughing. Ino walked over and closed the door.

"That's what those like losers get for like eavesdropping," Temari said.

"Yeah, we are like so nice," I said.

- - - - - - - -

Here's chapter 16 my fellow readers! I'm sorry but I'm like so going to like disappoint you and say I like totally lied when I like said that Hinata and Naruto's break up was like coming soon. But I can lie again and say that is coming soon evil laughter. It's probably going to come up in five more chapters maybe even four. Yes this is a SasuXHina fic. I like totally like don't like A NaruXHina as much as I enjoy a SasuXHina. Until next time my fellow peeps. Deuce.


	17. Chapter 17

First Time

First Time

_By 21me21_

Chapter 17

Chapter 17

- - - School on a Wednesday - - -

"Kakashi's still away. I wonder where he is," I wondered aloud as I walked to the cafeteria.

"He's at a book convention," a voice said behind me.

I turned around and came face to face with someone's chest. I looked up and saw Sasuke looking at me. I blushed and looked down.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun," I stuttered playing with my fingers.

"What did you tell your friends?" Sasuke asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked nervously looking around. I noticed there was no one near. Probably had chicken for lunch. It's the best thing they serve in the goddamn school.

"What happened on Saturday," Sasuke said clearly annoyed but it sounded forced.

"That I went shopping and had to walk _two_ blocks with_ twenty heavy_ bags to your house and then cleaning," I stated, before walking away.

Sasuke followed walking next to me deep in his thoughts. Why would he care if I told them or not? Maybe he wanted me to tell them so he could get an ego-stroking. Well, I'll show him.

I was roughly pulled in an empty classroom and up shoved up against the wall

"What the-" I was rudely interrupted by a warm and soft lips pressed firmly against mines.

I whimpered when Sasuke bit my bottom lip. I felt his tongue roam around my mouth. I followed suit and soon we were in a tongue battle. Sasuke won and slowly traced kisses my ear lobe. I gasped when Sasuke began sucking and biting my ear lobe. It's a good thing I don't wear on earrings to school. Sasuke stopped to nip at my neck and kiss my neck his. He massaged a sensitive spot with his tongue on my neck. I moaned in pleasure.

Sasuke's hand travels slowly up my shirt. I hissed in pleasure when his hand idly flicked at my nipple.

"Ah! Sasuke," I moaned trying to stay quiet.

My hand slowly traveled down his chest. I stopped at his waist when he unclasped my bra. His hand slowly traveled slowly back to the front to cup my breast. I arched my back against his body. If Neji knew about this he'll have Sasuke's head and use it as a cup to drink wine out of. That's when I realized that Neji was probably already having a heart attack for me not coming to lunch on time.

"Sasuke," I whispered against his lip.

Sasuke massaged my nipples in a circular motion. I moaned.

"Sasuke, we…we have to-to stop…or…or Neji's going to come looking for…for me," I whimpered out.

"Let him," Sasuke whispered against my neck.

I pushed Sasuke away. I fixed my bra missing his hands on my body. I fixed myself to look presentable. I looked at Sasuke and saw that he had his hands clenched into a fist and his head was held down. I began to walk out but was pulled back as Sasuke gave me another passionate kiss. He let go and abruptly left the classroom. I looked at his back as he walked out. I fixed my shirt and walked to the lunchroom slowly.

- - - - - - - - 17 - - - - - - - -

"Hey Hinata! Rap for us again," Tenten said.

"Why?" I asked bored. I noticed Sasuke was still not here.

"Because I like to hear you rap! You like totally rock dude!" Tenten explained.

"No," I said simply looking around the cafeteria.

"Somebody's in a bad mood," Ino sang out.

"Fine, I'll rap," I said sighing.

Temari and Ino began banging the table like if it was a drum making the perfect beat.

"Oh yeah, I feel this," I said bobbing my head off beat on purpose once again.

"I like pie," I began.

"Pie," Sakura echoed.

"No pie, I cry (cry),

My nickname is pie monster (monster)

Relative to the Cookie monster (monster)

I can carry a tune better than Beyoncé

Because I've been through a séance

I am the devil's angel in the flesh

I'm so fresh (fresh)

My beats are the hottest thing on the worst rapper charts

I can rap betta

Than Lil' Mama (mama)

'Cause my favorite dance is the sprinkler

Its flavalicious

Yeah BOIIIIIIII-eeee!!"

After I finished, I stood up and bowed.

"Encore, encore," Tenten yelled clapping.

"Thank you, thank you. I usually perform in Vegas and remember what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas."

"Unfortunately, you don't remember it," Neji said dryly.

I ignored him.

"Hinata, that was wonderful!" Temari shouted standing up and clapping.

Gaara glared at her. Temari quickly sat down while Shikamaru looked at Gaara in admiration.

I sighed. "I know."

- - - - - - - - 17 - - - - - - - -

I sat down tiredly on my bed and lay down on my side. I really needed some sleep. Making that rap on the spot at lunch took a lot of my brain power. I also had to put the perfect ending sentence for the research paper, a lot more brain power.

I was oh so close to sleeping but noooooooo my door just had to be unlocked and my four friends just had to know where I live. I grumbled as they jumped on my bed and me. I groaned as I crawled out from underneath. I turned and glared at them.

"Get out!" I demanded as I pointed out the door.

"Hina don't be like that," Ino whined.

"Yeah!" Sakura shouted.

"Especially since we got you out of being grounded," Tenten chimed in.

I did not like where this was going.

"We got you to come out of the house to come to the club with us. Now you don't have to be stuck with Hanabi when Neji goes out!" Tenten shouted happily.

I knew I wasn't going to like it. Quick, gotta come up with an excuse. "I have to use the bathroom and I might be in there a long time and I don't want to make you late."

I mentally slapped my forehead before smiling.

They looked at me weirdly.

"Neji was right," Sakura observed.

"About what?" I asked confused.

"About you using the bathroom excuse," Ino said.

"I-I never u-used it," I said darting my eyes left and right.

"Yes, you have. Neji recorded and said we might need it," Temari said bringing out a recorder.

I looked at it stunned. I knew Neji had no life.

Temari pressed play and we all listened to the recording.

"_Hinata would you like to go out to dinner with me?" _said a voice sounding a lot like a younger Neji.

"_I-I c-can't, N-Neji-nii-san," _a voice said sounded a lot like mines.

"_And why not?"_

"_I have to pee and I will be in the bathroom for the rest of the night trying to get it out of my system,"_ I said robotically.

There was a moment of silence.

"_I'll go get ready,"_ I heard me say on the recording defeated.

"_Yeah, I think you should,"_ Neji replied back to me on the tape.

I glared at the recording and cursed the man who came up with it.

"Well it's time to get you ready!" Ino and Sakura shouted excited.

I gulped. This was not going to turn out well for me.

- - - - - - - - 17 - - - - - - - -

I was currently sitting down by the bar watching the others on the dance floor. Actually I was glaring at Naruto and Sakura who looked like they were having sex on the damn floor. I huffed angrily. The only reason I didn't walk over there was because Neji told me to not make a big scene and if I did…well he left it off there but knowing Neji, bad things were going to happen to me. I turned back to the bar and tapped my nails against the wood. I turned back around and they were still at it but this time Sakura's fucking leg was around _my_ Naruto's waist. She was definitely begging for a fucking (from Naruto) and a beating (from me). That's it! Bump Neji and his warnings of dooms! I was going to break them up once and for fucking all! Evil laughter insert here.

I walked over to the DJ and handed him a CD. I knew I was going to need it. I grabbed a mike.

"Ladies and Germs of the club, this is dedicated to my friends and I hope they enjoy," I said walking to the center of the dance floor. The others moved away. I could feel little beady eyes on my back. I turned and winked at Neji. The guy next to Neji gave a wolf whistle. I looked at him a little freaked out. He pointed to me and then himself before grinding the air. I looked at him in confusion. Did he want me to look at him dry hump the air?

Neji glared at him, raising his fist ready to punch the guy out but the introduction for Pon de Replay by Rihanna started playing. Neji looked at me and gave me the, you are dead and I mean it this time look. This wouldn't be the first time he tried to kill me and gave me that look, too. Instead of giving him an answering look. I began swaying my hips to the beat before my part started.

_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dance floor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
_

_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dance floor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up_

__

It goes 1 by 1 even 2 by 2  
Everybody on the floor let me show you how we do  
Lets go dip it low then you bring it up slow  
Wind it up 1 time wind it back once more

Run, Run, Run, Run  
Everybody move run  
Lemme see you move and  
Rock it til the grooves done  
Shake it til the moon becomes the sun (Sun)  
Everybody in the club give me a run (Run)  
If you ready to move say it (Yeah Yeah)  
One time for your mind say it (Yeah Yeah)  
Well I'm ready for ya  
Come let me show ya  
You want to groove I'm a show you how to move  
Come come

Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dance floor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  


_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dance floor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up_

_  
Hey Mr.  
Please Mr. DJ  
Tell me if you hear me  
Turn the music up  
_

_Hey Mr.  
Please Mr. DJ  
Tell me if you hear me  
Turn the music up_

It goes 1 by 1 even 2 by 2  
Everybody in the club gon be rockin when I'm through  
Let the bass from the speakers run through ya sneakers  
Move both ya feet and run to the beat

Run, Run, Run, Run  
Everybody move run  
Lemme see you move and  
Rock it til the grooves done  
Shake it til the moon becomes the sun (Sun)  
Everybody in the club give me a run (Run)  
If you ready to move say it (Yeah Yeah)  
One time for your mind say it (Yeah Yeah)  
Well I'm ready for ya  
Come let me show ya  
You want to groove I'm a show you how to move  
Come come

Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dance floor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  


_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dance floor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up_

Hey Mr.  
Please Mr. DJ  
Tell me if you hear me  
Turn the music up  


_Hey Mr.  
Please Mr. DJ  
Tell me if you hear me  
Turn the music up_

Okay everybody get down if you feel me  
Put your hands up to the ceiling

For this part I went down swaying my hips in a hypnotizing way and raised my hands to the ceiling as I straightened out at the right time. I did this until I stopped singing this.

_Okay everybody get down if you feel me  
Put your hands up to the ceiling_

_Okay everybody get down if you feel me  
Put your hands up to the ceiling  
_

_Okay everybody get down if you feel me  
Put your hands up to the ceiling_

_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dance floor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up_

_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dance floor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up_

I went down swaying my hips one more time. I came up twisting my body on the way up. I bent forward in bow.

"Thank you, for bearing with my awful singing and dancing," I said shyly before handing the mike back over to the DJ.

He handed back my CD. I thanked him before going in another room to be alone. Actually I went looking for Naruto and found he wasn't there and that fucking bitch Karin was no where to be found. I was more pissed when Naruto danced with her ealier.

I stomped angrily into the room. I lay down on the red couch with my hands around my head like a defense mechanism. I began crying. Naruto was the worst boyfriend. It hurt so much especially since he's my first boyfriend and my longtime crush. He was always nice. Well that's what I get for judging a book by it's cover.

I was too busy feeling sorry feeling sorry for myself I didn't notice a presence enter the room. I noticed when someone sat on the same couch as me and began massaging my sides. I automatically tensed.

"Hey, sexy, ever believe in love at first sight?" a voice whispered seductively in my ear.

I quickly wiped away the tears form my eyes and gave the perpetrator a cold glare. I don't even know why someone invented a line like that. Whoever the person used it on must have been one desperate ass chick.

"Yes, I do, but when I look at you I see revulsion at first sight," I said truly mad. I truly did believe in love at first sight. My now cheating boyfriend was a perfect example of that.

"Aw, baby, don't be like that. You know I can make you feel good in ways you never have before," he said his face approaching mines.

"Don't you dare put your fucking lips anywhere on her body," someone growled.

I looked, as well as the guy, to where the voice came from. I saw Sasuke standing in the entrance looking at the guy with murder intent.

"Ah man I saw her first," the guy said.

I realized he was drunk because anyone would know to back off when Sasuke was like that, especially since his eyes were red.

Sasuke walked over and picked the guy up as though he was a kitten and threw him out the room. Sasuke closed the door and walked over to me.

"Th-thank you," I said truly sincere.

I sat up and placed my head in my hands. I felt arms around my waist as I was pulled against Sasuke's body. I let him pull me in. He rested his chin on my head as I lay curled up on his lap. I let the rest of my tears fall. Sasuke right hand massaged my back. His other hand was splayed against the bare skin of my stomach. I smiled thinking of how Hanabi and them fixed me up. Hanabi put me in yellow shirt that tied in front. It showed my stomach and my chest. Hanabi had to tie it for me because I had refused to wear it. The only thing I was cool with after they dressed me in was the black cargo pants and the gold and black sneakers because one, the pants were baggy and two, the sneakers were not heels.

"Sasuke," I called.

"Hn."

"Why am I not pretty enough?" I asked as tears burst out of my eyes again.

Sasuke groaned.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't m-mean to harass you," I said apologizing when I heard him groan.

"No, it's okay," Sasuke sighed.

I grabbed Sasuke shirt as I waited for him to answer.

"Hinata look at me," Sasuke said a gentle but demanding voice.

I reluctantly looked at him. I quickly averted his gaze when I saw how angry he was.

Sasuke sighed again before gently placing his hands under my chin and turning my face to face him. My tears had stopped again. I closed my eyes shut.

"Hinata, please open your eyes," Sasuke said.

I opened my eyes wide when I felt his breath against my lips.

Sasuke smirked then gave me a small smile. "Hinata you are beautiful it's just that, that dobe is too dense to see it."

I looked at Sasuke for a long time before looking down again. "You don't have to lie to me to make me feel good. I know I don't look as good as Sakura, Ino, Tenten or Temari."

"You're right," Sasuke said angrily.

I flinched.

Sasuke made me face him again. "You're more beautiful, Hinata."

I wrapped my arms around Sasuke's neck. I rested my head in the crook of his neck.

"Thank you, Sasuke," I said as I closed my eyes. I was tired all of a sudden. I just needed to rest.

Sasuke began singing. I listened wondering who he was talking about.

_Earth angel, earth angel  
Will you be mine?_

My darling dear,  
Love you all the time.  
I'm just a fool,  
A fool in love...  
With you

Earth angel, earth angel  
The one I adore,  
Love you forever,  
And ever more

I'm just a fool,  
A fool in love  
With you.

I fell for you,  
And I knew  
The vision of your loveliness  
I hoped and I prayed  
That someday,  
I'd be the vision  
Of your happiness

Earth angel, earth angel,  
Please be mine  
My darling dear,  
Love you all the time  
I'm just a fool,  
A fool in love  
With you

I fell for you,  
And I knew  
The vision of your loveliness

I hope and I pray  
That someday,  
I'd be the vision  
Of your happiness

Earth angel, earth angel  
Please be mine  
My darling dear,  
Love you all the time  
I'm just a fool,  
A fool in love...

With you.

I fell asleep after that.

- - - - - - - -

Okay people only five more chapters till Naruto's and Hinata's break up. I know, I know, why the fuck she taking so fucking damn long. Well if did it earlier the whole story well go out of wack and finish a lot quicker which I don't mind it finishing quicker. It means I could work on my other stories I've been neglecting. Well I haven't been neglecting them because they ain't up yet. But whatever I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

First Time

First Time

_By 21me21_

Chapter 18

- - - In Hinata's Mazda 3 - - -

I narrowly missed a black Sedan as I sped to Sakura's house. I was at least fifteen minutes late because Hanabi didn't like how I was dressed. I thought that my gray baggy shorts with my orange t-shirt and my white jacket with my black sneakers and knee high purple socks were perfect. I showed more skin. But no, she put me in Apple Bottom Jeans with a white hoodie that stopped right under my breast. The sleeves of the hoodie ended at my elbow. I had no shirt whatsoever underneath the hoodie (of course I had on a bra) and Hanabi had zipped my hoodie all the way to the bottom. It was still zipped a little. I would have changed but she made sure to barge in to my room when I was leaving. The little devious devil.

I parked my car in an empty spot a block away form Sakura's house. I could hear the beat of the music pounding from all the way by my car. I nearly tripped in my white stiletto heels when I was getting out of my car. The song sounded familiar.

As I walked past Sakura's neighbor's house and saw that a teenage boy was walking outside. I looked at him and saw that he was staring me down, well more particularly my boobs. I quickly looked away. I kept my head down until I walked passed. I was stupid enough to look back and sure enough he was looking at what brand of jeans I was wearing, not. He was looking at my butt and the thing is he was not being discreet. He stopped whatever the hell he was doing to stare my butt down. I mean like what's up with that?

I walked up to Sakura's door and rang the door bell. I got no answer even when I rang it several times. I slapped my forehead with my hand. Duh, the music was so blasted loud. Hinata are you smart or are you smart?

I could feel eyes on me still. I took a quick glance and saw that the stupid retarded boy was still staring me down. I turned and glared at him. I stuck my tongue out at him, realizing that I should have probably given him the finger. But it was too late as I opened the door. I walked into the living room and saw no one in there. That's when I realized she probably had it in her backyard where the pool was. I sighed and walked to her kitchen. I looked through her sliding doors and saw Sai and Chouji on the little stage they had onstage singing. My face looked on in confusion before I walked in, not realizing I was walking onto the dance floor.

_Sai:_

_Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans (jeans)_

_Boots with the fur (with the fur)_

_The whole club was looking at her_

_She hit the floor (she hit the floor)_

_Next thing you know, shawty got_

_Low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

_Them baggy sweat pants_

_And the Reeboks with the straps (with the straps)_

_She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey)_

_She hit the floor (she hit the floor)_

_Next thing you know, shawty got_

_Low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

I looked around and realized, aside from two couples, I was the only one on the dance floor and my shirt wasn't helping with not attracting the eyes of my fellow partiers and it also didn't help that I was sweating and the damn lights were on me and showing off my nice dazzling glistening sweat. I'm sure Temari, Ino, Tenten, and Sakura planned for this to happen and Hanabi helped them. I didn't even know I had Apple Bottom jeans. Now tell me there isn't something wrong with that?

"Hinata dance for me please and I promise you that I won't ask for you to dance again," someone whispered behind me.

I looked behind and saw Sakura walking away in her green mini skirt. I glared at her heels, before turning back. Hell no, if she think I was going to dance. I was about to walk off when Karin came on with _my _boyfriend and started grinding her diseased ass butt on _my _boyfriend's body. It was bad enough she did it last night and disappeared with him for a whole fucking hour. She has to now dance with him again and it wasn't helping that she had on jean bootie shorts and a red bikini top. My left eye twitched before I turned to look for Tenten. She was standing in the crowd making sure I could see her. I nodded my head and she smiled like crazy before turning to a blonde I realized was Ino. Ino really did look nice with her down; I must compliment her on that. Anyways, Ino gave a slight pout before handing over what look to be like money to Tenten, Temari, and Sakura (who happened to magically appear and reappear). I glared at them.

They then began clearing the dance floor. I saw that Tenten had pushed Karin a lot rougher than normal and that Temari 'accidentally' kicked Naruto in his shin.

I took a deep breath before walking into the center of the dance floor. Actually I was more like cat walking while the Sai was singing the chorus.

_Sai:_

_Next thing you know, shawty got _

_Low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

_Them baggy sweat pants _

_And the Reeboks with the straps (with the straps)_

_She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey)_

_She hit the floor_

_Next thing you know, shawty got_

_Low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

Yeah you bet I got low! I got so low my butt touched the floor! I did I brought it back up but not too quickly. It was just in time for me to gave 'my big booty a smack (hey)'. I hit the floor low again but I did it the way how I saw two of the dancers did in the BET Awards. I walked off before Chouji began to wrap. I sure as hell made sure that I swayed my hips seductively as I walked off. I decided I needed a good stiff drink of virgin fruit punch. I giggled softly at my joke.

_Chouji:_

_Hey  
Shawty what I gotta do to get you home  
My jeans full of gwap  
And they ready for Shones  
Cadillacs Maybachs for the sexy grown  
Patrone on the rocks that'll make you moan_

One stack (come on)  
Two stacks (come on)  
Three stacks (come on, now that's three grand)  
What you think I'm playin baby girl  
I'm the man, I'll bend the rubber bands

That's what I told her, her legs on my shoulder  
I knew it was ova, that Henny and Cola  
Got me like a Soldier  
She ready for Rover, I couldn't control her  
So lucky oo me, I was just like a clover  
Shorty was hot like a toaster  
Sorry but I had to fold her,  
Like a pornography poster  
She showed her  
- - - - - - - - 18 - - - - - - - -

I was drinking my fruit punch when Sakura came onstage after Sai and Chouji finished singing 'Low'.

"I hope you guys enjoyed that performance we have another live performance!"

The crowd cheered. I laughed. I wonder who the next sucker to perform is. It sure as hell wasn't me because I supposedly can't sing.

"Hinata, Shino, and Kiba, will be performing 'There's Nothing'!" Sakura shouted in the mike (I don't know why, we could have heard her loud and clear if she whispered). Tenten and Ino dragged me behind the stage.

Sakura walked down and approached me.

"I'm not performing," I said matter-of-factly.

"Of course you are," Sakura said evilly.

"Um…ah…I'm not singing if Sasuke's not singing," I said smirking.

Sakura frowned at that. My smirk widened in size.

"Actually Sakura I change my mind. I want to sing," Sasuke said from behind.

I turned and glared at him. Sasuke eyes slowly traveled the length of my body before smirking.

"I want to hear Hinata embarrass herself," Sasuke said smirking evilly. He gave me a look that screamed 'I know something you don't want me to know and I just need you to do this to confirm it'.

"Fine, I'll 'embarrass' myself," I grumbled. The music started.

_Shino;_

_I'm looking like feeling like acting like money_

_She looking like feeling like acting like she want me_

_She got what I feel for, acting like a junkie_

_Got me buzzing like bee,_

_You know I'm after that honey_

_I got my eye on her; I can't keep it off her_

_She got her eye on me; she can't keep it off me_

_Bad little shawty, now I know how Laura Hill felt_

'_Cause she killing me softly, ya dig!_

_Kiba:_

_There's nothing in this world_

_There's not another girl that could satisfy my needs_

I walked onstage and sang my part.

_Hinata:_

_There's nothing in this world_

_There's not another boy that can make me feel so sweet, yeah!_

_Kiba:_

_Cos me love her so right_

_When she hold me so tight, and she kiss me good night (aha, aha)_

_Hinata:_

_Cos he fills up my life_

_Like a star, he shines bright_

_Boy, come with me now_

_Kiba:_

_The first night I meet her_

_Yes me senorita me never want to leave her no_

_Because the gal look sweet an nothing compare how sweet_

_And me really want to take her home_

_Cos she look nice and is a one of a kind_

_When me look up in her eyes then she got me mesmerized_

_Picture perfect like a Kodak moment_

_When she kiss me goodnight and she feelin' up on me_

_We been there from the jump, never front, never stunt_

_Never done what a average girl done_

_And I can tell by her body language (oh)_

_She feels my emotions_

_And got me anxious_

_So that me type_

_Me and my angel_

_And me really have to let her know (let me know)_

_She's the woman of my life_

_Oh yes she sound bright_

_So please let the chorus go_

_Kiba:_

_There's nothing in this world_

_There's not another girl that could satisfy my needs_

_Hinata:_

_There's nothing in this world_

_There's not another boy that can make me feel so sweet, yeah!_

_Kiba:_

_Cos me love her so right_

_When she hold me so tight, and she kiss me good night (aha, aha)_

_Hinata:_

_Cos he fills up my life_

_Like a star, he shines bright_

_Boy, come with me now_

I walked to the front of the stage and swayed my hips to the beat, not knowing the effects it had on the crowd. I had my closed as I sang my part.

_I saw you from across the room_

_Looking so fly I gotta talk to you, yeah, yeah_

_It didn't take a sec to see_

_That you're the only one who wanna rescue me_

_I can't lie, boy you're my type of guy (aha)_

_And there's nothing in this world that can stop me from loving you,_

_Stop, stop me from loving you_

_Kiba:_

_Girl you put in a mood_

_And me love the way you flex too_

_We could chill girl, after school_

_Cos I did everything to get next to you_

_Since day one you know I stay true_

_So ever since then it's been me and my boo_

_Kiba:_

_There's nothing in this world_

_There's not another girl that could satisfy my needs_

_Hinata:_

_There's nothing in this world_

_There's not another boy that can make me feel so sweet, yeah!_

_Kiba:_

_Cos me love her so right_

_When she hold me so tight, and she kiss me good night (aha, aha)_

_Hinata:_

_Cos he fills up my life_

_Like a star, he shines bright_

_Boy, come with me now_

_Shino:_

_Let me talk to you, Ya dig!_

_You got something that's real_

_Something I feel_

_Something I trust_

_Something I lust_

_There's something I want_

_It's no one like you, and it's no one like me_

_So it's nothing like us_

_The good loving baby_

_I keep it coming baby_

_So like puppets baby_

_Let's make Muppets baby_

_She make me feel comfortable_

_I make her feel wonderful_

_You the type of girl I wanna introduce my mother to_

_And you don't listen to your friends_

_Cause you know what I am_

_It ain't a dream, but shawty is a ten_

_Kiba:_

_There's nothing in this world_

_There's not another girl that could satisfy my needs_

_Hinata:_

_There's nothing in this world_

_There's not another boy that can make me feel so sweet, yeah!_

_Kiba:_

_Cos me love her so right_

_When she hold me so tight, and she kiss me good night (aha, aha)_

_Hinata:_

_Cos he fills up my life_

_Like a star, he shines bright_

_Boy, come with me now_

I walked off the stage just as 'Take You There' came on by Sean Kingston started playing. I heard Lee started singing. I walked back to the bar. I sang along with Rock Lee when he started singing the chorus.

_Rock Lee: __  
We can go to the tropics  
Sip pina coladas  
Shorty I could take you there  
Or we can go to the slums  
Where killers get hung  
Shorty I could take you there  
You know I could take you (I could take you...)  
I could take you (I could take you...)  
Shorty I could take you there  
You know I could take you (I could take you...)  
I could take you (I could take you...)  
Shorty I could take you there  
_

- - - - - - - - 18 - - - - - - - -

_Rock Lee:_

_Or we (or we)  
Can go (can go)  
To a place (to a place)  
I know you're gon like (oh oh oh)  
The beach (the beach)  
The breeze (the breeze)  
West Indies, I call it paradise  
_

"That was Rock Lee, singing Take You There! Next is Naruto and Hinata singing Give it to You!" Sakura shouted in the mike again after Lee finished perform.

I got up and walked onstage and stood next to Naruto. I grabbed the mike he was holding out to me, smiling.

_Yeah _

_Ha _

_Yo yo yo yo _

_Naruto:_

_Well all my love I give it to you girl, my life I'll live it with you girl _

_Worth more to di I man than a diamond and a pearl _

_So just give it to me girl and a live it with me girl... I wanna rock your world _

_Well all my love I give it to you girl, my life I'll live it with you girl _

_Worth more to di I man than a diamond and a pearl _

_So just give it to me girl and a live it with me girl... I wanna rock your world..._

_Hinata:_

_I heard about it happenin' _

_I never thought it could be _

_The way he looked into my eyes _

_What he doin' to me _

_He caught me by surprise _

_He opened up my life _

_He wasn't like them other dudes _

_I wanna be his wife _

_He said he got played _

_I told him don't be scared _

_My mission make you mine _

_Forget the rest _

_They ain't prepared _

_He said he liked my style _

_I said I liked his lips _

_He took my hand _

_And put them to my hips _

_Naruto:_

_Well all my love I give it to you girl, my life I'll live it with you girl _

_Worth more to di I man than a diamond and a pearl _

_So just give it to me girl and a live it with me girl... I wanna rock your world... _

_Well all my love I give it to you girl, my life I'll live it with you girl _

_Worth more to di I man than a diamond and a pearl _

_So just give it to me girl and a live it with me girl... I wanna rock your world..._

_Hinata:_

_You ever let a dude _

_You can't get out yo mind _

_You go to sleep _

_He in your dreams _

_He with you all the time _

_This was the way it was _

_Thought it was meant to be _

_Till I picked up the phone one night _

_And it was Tiffany _

_She said he was her dude _

_I said is that a fact _

_She said I let him go and play _

_But he always comes back _

_I said that can't be true _

_She said it always is _

_I hung up, heart stuck _

_No relationship _

_Naruto:_

_Well all my love I give it to you girl, my life I'll live it with you girl _

_Worth more to di I man than a diamond and a pearl _

_So just give it to me girl and a live it with me girl... I wanna rock your world... _

_Well all my love I give it to you girl, my life I'll live it with you girl _

_Worth more to di I man than a diamond and a pearl _

_So just give it to me girl and a live it with me girl... I wanna rock your world..._

_Well everyday mi see you with you, girl, and a walk and a pass me _

_Aks keep a bit and yuh shape it a lost me _

_Anyting you waan, my girl if you ask me, nuh matta what a cost me _

_Mi give it to you GIVE IT TO ME! _

_Give it to you GIVE IT TO ME! _

_Give it to you GIVE IT TO ME! _

_Mi give it to you AAAAHHH! _

_Mi give it to you COME ON, COME ON! _

_Mi give it to you COME ON, COME ON! _

_Mi give it to you YO, YO, YO, YO! _

_Well all my love I give it to you girl, my life I'll live it with you girl _

_Worth more to di I man than a diamond and a pearl _

_So just give it to me girl and a live it with me girl... I wanna rock your world..._

_  
__Well all my love I give it to you girl, my life I'll live it with you girl _

_Worth more to di I man than a diamond and a pearl _

_So just give it to me girl and a live it with me girl... I wanna rock your world..._

"That was Hinata and Naruto! Aren't they adorable?" Sakura asked. When she asked I swear her expression was jealousy but it was probably my imagination. It happened so quickly. "Now it's Sasuke and…my turn! We'll be singing Your Love (L.O.V.E.)!"

Sasuke came on stage looking a little mad but it's Sasuke we're talking about.

_Sasuke:_

_Hey_

_Here's a box of chocolates and a dozen of roses_

_Ever since you came back around the way  
I ain't tryin to be a player  
So many things that I want to say  
You know I got a little wiser  
I don't wanna lose your love tonight  
I don't wanna lose your love tonight_

I ain't got many friends I can talk to  
No-one's around when I'm in trouble  
You know I would do anything for you  
We don't have to keep it under cover

I don't wanna lose your love tonight  
I don't wanna lose your love tonight

L-o-v-e y-o-u  
I ain't tryin to lose your love tonight  
I just wanna make you feel alright  
L-o-v-e y-o-u  
I'm just hoping you could spend the night  
Kiss you, love you, hold you tight

Ever since you came back around the way  
I ain't tryin to be a player  
So many things that I want to say  
You know I got a little wiser  
I don't wanna lose your love tonight  
I don't wanna lose your love tonight

Ain't no need girl please close the door  
And don't forget what I told you  
I wanna do you right cause I did you wrong  
Another shoulder to cry upon

I don't wanna lose your love tonight  
I don't wanna lose your love tonight

L-o-v-e y-o-u  
I ain't tryin to lose your love tonight  
I just wanna make you feel alright  
L-o-v-e y-o-u  
I'm just hoping you could spend the night  
Kiss you, love you, hold you tight

Sakura:  
The way my heart beats for you  
Mention of your name  
One touch never enough  
You drivin' me insane  
Swing me take you back  
Who am I to blame but myself  
Need you in my life it's simple and plain  
Crazy nights arguments  
Running towards the door  
Lying to myself, not wanting you no more  
No matter what we been through  
You're the man that I adore  
You're the only one I need in this world, see  
People used to tell me I was crazy  
Told me not to give in  
Told me that you would never love me  
All I did is pretend  
I told them mind their business  
Cause they not in my position  
When I said that I was in love  
They said I was trippin  
I cut the haters off and I got into my man  
Cause I take him for all he is  
And he takes me as I am  
The way I feel about him  
It was god's perfect plan  
The only one _I need and I'm his girl  
So let me hear you say  
_

_Sasuke:  
Ever since you came back around the way  
I ain't tryin to be a player  
So many things that I want to say  
You know I got a little wiser  
I don't wanna lose your love tonight  
I don't wanna lose your love tonight_

L-o-v-e y-o-u  
I ain't tryin to lose your love tonight  
I just wanna make you feel alright  
L-o-v-e y-o-u  
I'm just hoping you could spend the night  
Kiss you, love you, hold you tight

_Sasuke and Sakura:_

_L-o-v-e y-o-u_

_Here's a box of chocolates a dozen of roses_

_L-o-ve y-o-u_

_Here's a box of chocolates a dozen of roses_

_L-o-v-e y-o-u_

_Here's a box of chocolates a dozen of roses_

_L-o-ve y-o-u_

_Here's a box of chocolates a dozen of roses_

"Woo, thank you. Next is Ino and Shino! Their names rhyme! Well anyways, they will be singing Like You!" Sakura said after her performance.

Ino and Shino? They weren't a couple. The last time I check it was Ino and Sai and Shino by himself. Maybe Ino dumped Sai or Sai dumped her. I watched as Ino grabbed a mike and began singing.

_Ino:_

_I ain't neva had nobody show me all the things that you can show me  
in the special way I feel when you hold me  
We gon' always be together baby that's what you told me  
And I believe its time that I ain't neva had nobody do me like you_

_Shino (Ino):_  
_Now I done been with different kind of girls (oh)  
Like I done seen em all but ain't none of them at all (like you)  
And I done seen the best of the best(oh)  
Baby still I ain't impressed cause ain't none of them at all (like you)  
And you know how I feel when I chill  
If I'm seen with a girl then she gotta be just (like you)  
And baby that's the way I feel  
And I got no choice but for me to keep it real  
Cause when we first got together started hanging out you was  
Skeptical at first had to figure out if  
I was the kind of guy to try to dog you out but  
I ain't that kind of guy you tried to make me out  
You found out when you turned to my baby  
I showed them other brothers how to treat a lady  
I let you drive when I ride that Mercedes  
And I ain't trippin or actin shady cause baby you know_

Shino and Ino:  
I ain't neva had nobody show me all the things that you can show me  
in the special way I feel when you hold me  
We gon' always be together baby that's what you told me  
And I believe its that I ain't neva had nobody do me like you

Ino:  
And every time I think about you (I cry)  
When you ride when you call when you come i (ride)  
Your love is amazing to me  
Can't wait til I see you (I wanna be wit you again)  
And every time you're out on the road (I make a trip)  
And whenever I'm doing a show (Don't you forget)  
That I'm your (main chick)  
Who got that (game chick)  
One and the (same chick)  
The one you can hang with

Shino and Ino:  
I ain't neva had nobody show me all the things that you can show me  
in the special way I feel when you hold me  
We gon' always be together baby that's what you told me  
And I believe its (time that I ain't neva had nobody do me like you)

Shino:  
Okay when you hit the mall pop tags spend a few g's (cheesin)  
Hit the runway to a new season (season)  
It ain't nothin to spoil the one I care for  
Feel like I ain't doing enough that's when I share more (share more)  
I give you this give you that what you need love (need love)  
You know I got it holla at me if you need love (need love)  
And affection cause I'll be your protection  
Kinda hard job but I'll do it to perfection  
And you can tell that I ain't tryna let you go  
I get with you when I can so that's how I let you know  
And you be trippin cause sometimes I gotta go  
But you the first one I holla to right after my shows  
And I was trippin in a sense I was tense  
From my body loose around you what imma do without you  
I gotta get it together say whateva  
Since I met you my life seems so betta

Ino:  
I ain't neva had nobody show me all the things that you can show me  
In the special way I feel when you hold me  
We gon' always be together baby that's what you told me  
And I believe its (time that I ain't neva had nobody do me like you)

Shino and Ino:  
I ain't neva had nobody show me all the things that you can show me  
In the special way I feel when you hold me  
We gon' always be together baby that's what you told me  
And I believe its (time that I ain't neva had nobody do me like you)

Ino and Shino looked so cute together! Gawd why didn't nobody tell me this! I walked over to Tenten.

"Hey Tenten how long were those two together?" I asked.

"They're not together," Tenten said smirking as Sakura was onstage saying something.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Because they're too scared just like you and Sasuke," Tenten said.

"What? What are you talking about?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"Oh nothing," Tenten said looking around nervously.

"Did anybody else perform before I got here?" I asked knowing Tenten wasn't going to talk.

"Um…ah…perform? Nobody performed…Shino, Kiba, and you were the ah…first ones to um…perform. Oh, what was that? I'm coming Neji!" Tenten said rushing past me.

I looked at her weirdly. Neji was over by the bar that was in front of my face when I was talking to her. That's it something weird is going on around here and I was getting to the bottom of it.

I looked onstage and saw Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke on stage singing.

_Sakura:  
I'm the type of girl that'll look you dead in the eye (eye)  
I'm real as they come if you don't know why I\'m fly-y-y-y-y  
Seen ya try to switch it up but girl you ain't got to  
I'm the wonder woman let me go get my ropes  
I'm a supermodel and mummy, si mummy  
Amnesty international got bankrupt (I'm on top, on lock)  
You love my ass and my abs and the video called promiscuous  
My style is meticulous-s-s-s-s_

If you see us in the club we'll be acting real nice  
If you see us on the floor you'll be watchin all night  
We ain't here to hurt nobody  
So give it to me give it to me give it to me  
Wanna see you work your body  
So give it to me give it to me give it to me

Naruto:  
When timbo is in the party everybody put up their hands  
I get a half a mill for my beats you get a couple grand-d-d-d-d  
Never gonna see the day that I ain't got the upper hand  
I'm respected from California. way down to Japan  
I'm a real producer and you just the piano man  
Your song gonna top the charts, I heard em, I'm not a fan-n-n-n-n  
(like said before...you know what they say here)...  
Talkin greasy I\'m the one that gave them they chance  
Somebody need to tell em they can't do it like I can

Sakura:  
If you see us in the club we'll be acting real nice  
If you see us on the floor you'll be watchin all night  
We ain't here to hurt nobody  
So give it to me give it to me give it to me  
these lyrics found on  
Wanna see you work your body  
So give it to me give it to me give it to me

Sasuke:  
Could you speak up and stop the mumbling  
I don't think you're getting clear.  
Sitting on the top it's hard to hear you from way up here.  
I saw you tryin to act cute on TV just let me clear the air.  
We missed you on the charts last week  
Damn that's right, you wasn't there.  
If sexy never left, then why's everybody on my shi it it?  
Don't hate on me just because you didn't come up with it.  
So if you see us in the club go on and walk the other way  
Cuz our run will never be over; not at least until we say

Sakura:  
If you see us in the club we'll be acting real nice  
If you see us on the floor you'll be watchin all night  
We ain't here to hurt nobody  
So give it to me give it to me give it to me  
Wanna see you work your body  
So give it to me give it to me give it to me

If you see us in the club we'll be acting real nice  
If you see us on the floor you'll be watchin all night  
We ain't here to hurt nobody  
So give it to me give it to me give it to me  
Wanna see you work your body  
So give it to me give it to me give it to me

If you see us in the club we'll be acting real nice  
If you see us on the floor you'll be watchin all night  
We ain't here to hurt nobody  
So give it to me give it to me give it to me  
Wanna see you work your body  
So give it to me give it to me give it to me  


"Well guys! The party is like so over so like get your butts like outta here! Come back tomorrow!" Sakura said after her performance.

Yay! I get to go home and sleep!

- - - - - - - - 18 - - - - - - - -

I was heading to Sakura's party on time so I wasn't speeding. Actually I was moving slowly so as not to be early. I imagined the scene with Sakura and her dad.

"_Hey Sakura, who do you want to perform at your parties?" Sakura father asked Sakura._

"_Um…I don't need performers I got a bunch of suckers to perform for free," Sakura answered._

"_That's my daughter," her father said proudly._

_Sakura giggles._

Whoa! That was weird. I really should stop doing that. I parked the car in front of Sakura's house. The music was vibrating my car badly. It was hard just to get out of the car and these purple stilettos weren't helping at all. This time I was wearing a purple tube top that exposed my flat stomach. I had on a matching jean purple mini skirt and jacket. The jacket stopped where my shirt ended also. I still thought the shirt was upside down but nobody listens to Hinata.

I walked into Sakura's house and walked straight to the back yard. I stood there blinking. I then rubbed my eyes. The same image was still there. Gaara was on the stage getting ready to sing. I'm glad I came on time.

_Gaara:_

_My real estate  
My life is dull  
And dried up like the sound  
A voice makes when the heart grows cold  
And its going that way_

I think I'll move out of state  
Somewhere far from Seattle city lights  
They burn my eyes  
California sounds nice but California's a lie  
Maybe I'm out of luck or maybe I'm just blind  
Oh, this time

Rain on my hopes  
Rain on my soul  
Rain on everything that I know  
It feels so ludicrous  
The pursuit of this dream  
We thought we'd be along ago

My life is like a rolling river  
So muddy and absurd  
And although I might be mistaken  
I know that I'll be heard  
And I find the second I try to pull away  
I'm thrown back in line  
Not this time

Rain on my hopes  
Rain on my soul  
Rain on everything that I know  
It feels so ludicrous  
The pursuit of this dream  
We thought we'd be along ago

Rain on my hopes  
Rain on my soul  
Rain on everything that I know  
It feels so ludicrous  
The pursuit of this dream  
We thought we'd be along ago

And we are looking for the same thing. The same thing  
Seattle is calling me back home, back home

Rain on my hopes  
Rain on my soul  
Rain on everything that I know  
It feels so ludicrous  
The pursuit of this dream  
We thought we'd be along ago

Rain on my hopes  
Rain on my soul  
Rain on everything that I know  
It feels so ludicrous  
The pursuit of this dream  
We thought we'd be along ago

Whoa, whoa  
Whoa, whoa

I blinked. Gaara sounded…awesome! Wow!

"…And now it's Hinata turn to show of her terrible singing!" was what I heard Sakura said.

My left eyebrow twitched. I walked over to the stage, trying to pull down my skirt. It was so revealing. I grabbed the mike out of her hand before the song my mother used to sing when my father would go away on his business trips. I can't sing this. I can't, I can't, and I can't. I nearly ran off the stage but Neji and Haku was blocking my path. I looked back at the stage and took a deep breath before I started singing.

_Hinata:_

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on_

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone

Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

By the time the song finished I was crying. It's a good thing Hanabi used waterproof make-up.

"That was your girl Hinata," Sakura said hugging me. "Are you able to sing right now?" Sakura whispered to me. I nodded my head. "Okay next is Temari and Hinata singing Girlfriend Remix and Love is Wicked!" Sakura said to the crowd.

Temari walked onstage glaring daggers at Sakura. "I told you I didn't want to sing."

"Well that's too bad! The show must go on!" Sakura said power walking of the stage.

The music started.

_Hinata:_

_Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend  
No way no way I think you need a new one  
Hey hey you you I could be your girlfriend_

I could be your girl Temari be your girlfriend

Hey hey you you I know that you like me  
No way no way no you know it's not a secret  
Hey hey you you I want to be your girlfriend

I could be your girl Temari be your girlfriend  


_Temari:  
Don't get it twisted Little Mama got her paper on  
That mean I'm a paper chaser if I chase my paper on  
And I know we chasin paper that you be chasin on  
I just deliver the lyrics that people focus on  
get up in the booth and I chopped up song  
Put it in a store and they go cop a song  
Everybody know that it's no combo  
Ya Betta lay low like po pos  
Case you ain't know betta already know  
I gos in like project so  
So get it biggie mama b-r-double o-k-lyn drama  
_

_Hinata:  
Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend  
No way no way I think you need a new one  
Hey hey you you I could be your girlfriend_

I could be your girl Temari be your girlfriend

Hey hey you you I know that you like me  
No way no way no it's not a secret  
Hey hey you you I want to be your girlfriend

I could be your girl Temari be your girlfriend  


_Temari:  
Please a birds the stop  
All I know is sixteen to pop  
Told ya yall betta ask ma pop  
Been doin this since hop mo pop  
Ahh tell tha brotha can't stop  
Problem is I'm cracked on rocks  
Problem is they love ma ma's  
Style so I gotta go hard  
der than I did before  
her style is crossover  
pee wee kirklin Lil Mama  
miss kirklin is goin in  
so when you see me in the drop top shades  
in tha summa time blazin you wanna be my boyfriend.  
_

_Hinata:  
Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend  
No way no way I think you need a new one  
Hey hey you you I could be your girlfriend_

I could be your girl Temari be your girlfriend

Hey hey you you I know that you like me  
No way no way no it's not a secret  
Hey hey you you I want to be your girlfriend

I could be your girl Temari be your girlfriend

Oh in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid what the hell were you thinking

Oh in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid what the hell were you thinking  


_Temari:  
You need me bra  
Your girls a bird  
You by my side  
Make it work  
You and her that sound absurd  
Me and you mo betta ya heard?  
Ya hear the way the girls laugh in the back  
that's cause I speak crack on tha track  
I'm a keep it real boy  
I'm tryna Mack  
Let me know if you down with that  
Me and yo girlfriend we ain't no tie  
You betta ask t-i  
I'm telling you like Jennifer Hudson  
I got plastic glass in the back  
Of the jaguar sure cause stats I'm poppin tags  
the purse is back as if  
I'm mad cause this is nothing  
_

_Hinata:  
Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend  
No way no way I think you need a new one  
Hey hey you you I could be your girlfriend_

I could be your girl Temari be your girlfriend

Hey hey you you I know that you like me  
No way no way no it's not a secret  
Hey hey you you I want to be your girlfriend

I could be your girl Temari be your girlfriend

Temari and Hinata

No way no way hey hey!

Love is Wicked started playing.

_Temari:_

_Yeah Ah Ah  
Temari N Hinata Innah Di Place  
Yuh Love Is Wicked, Wicked , Wicked  
Ye know me_

Hinata:  
Running around I Cant Get Through Ma Day(Yuh Feel Me)  
Thoughts Of U Jus Keep Consuming Me  
(Innah Mi Head Innah Mi Head (Okay)  
Cause I, Thought I Cud Do It But Now I See  
That Your, Not Mine, And I Was Wrong To Think You'd Change Yea

Hinata:  
I Wish You Could Stay With Me Another Day (Day)  
I Wish I Could Change Your Mind And Make U Stay (Stay)  
(Cos I) I'd Give Anything To Hear You Say (Sayayayay) "I've Been Loving You Eternally"  
Temari:

_(Gonna Love you Eternally)  
(Your Love Is Wicked)  
Tears On Ma Pillow Cause Your Love Is Wicked  
Cry Me A River Cause Your Love Is Wicked  
(Your Love Is Wicked)  
Friends Come Around Say Your Love Is Wicked  
But The Kisses Wah Yuh Get Don't You Know Its Wicked?  
(Your Love Is Wicked)  
Wait For Your Call Cause Your Love Is Wicked  
Can't Sleep At All Cause Your Love Is Wicked  
(Your Love Is Wicked)  
Playing With Ma Heart Cause Your Love Is Wicked  
By The Loving Wah Yuh Get Don't You Know It's Wicked(Wah)_

(Wah?)  
Wah Mi A Go Do Fi Get Over U?  
Anybody Have A Remedy Or A Cure, Some one Call Di Doctor Or Emergency Crew  
Cos Mi Carry Feelings Fi Yuh, Fi Yuh Fi Yuh  


_(Wah?)  
Wah Mi A Go Do Fi Get Over U?  
Anybody Have A Remedy Or A Cure, Some one Call Di Doctor Or Emergency Crew  
Cos Mi Carry Feelings Fi Yuh, Fi Yuh Fi Yuh_

Hinata  
Baby I Loved You From The Very Start (Ayay)  
Even Though I Knew That You Would Break My Heart (Break Ma Heart) And I (Yeah Baby) Couldn't Resist The Way You Touch Me Baby  
Cause I've (Cause I) Been A Fool (Been A Fool)  
To Think I'd Play The Number 2

Hinata:  
I Wish You Could Stay With Me Another Day (Stay With Me Another Day)  
I Wish I Could Change Your Mind And Make U Stay (Make You Stay Baby)  
(Cos I) I'd Give Anything To Hear You Say(Sayayayay) "I've Been Loving You Eternally" 

_Temari:_

_(Loving Ma Man Eternally)  
(Your Love Is Wicked)  
Tears On Ma Pillow Cause Your Love Is Wicked  
Cry Me A River Cause Your Love Is Wicked  
(Your Love Is Wicked)  
Friends Come Around Say Your Love Is Wicked But The Kisses Wah Yuh Get Don't You Know Its Wicked?  
(Your Love Is Wicked)  
Wait For Your Call Cause Your Love Is Wicked  
Can't Sleep At All Because Your Love Is Wicked  
Playing wit my heart Cause your love is wicked  
By The Loving Wah Yuh Get Don't You Know It's Wicked(Oh Baby I Am Missing You)_

Wah Mi A Go Do  
Fi Get Ova You  
Anybody Have A Remedy Or A Cure  
Some one Call Di Doctor Or Emergency Crew  
Cause Mi Carry Feelings Fi Yuh Fi Yuh Fi Yuh (Hear Wah Wi Tell Dem Man)

Wah Mi A Go Do  
Fi Get Ova You  
Anybody Have A Remedy Or A Cure  
Some one Call Di Doctor Or Emergency Crew  
Cause Mi Carry Feelings Fi Yuh Fi Yuh Fi Yuh  


_(Your love is wicked)  
Cry Me A River Cause Your Love Is Wicked  
(Your Love Is Wicked)  
Friends Come Around Say Your Love Is Wicked But The Kisses Wah Yuh Get Don't You Know It's Wicked?  
(Your Love Is Wicked)  
Wait For Your Call Cause Your Love Is Wicked (Boy Your Love Is Wicked)  
Can't Sleep At All Because Your Love Is Wicked  
(Boy Your Love Is Wicked)  
Playing With Ma Heart Cause Your Love Is Wicked (Boy Your Love Is Wicked)  
By The Loving Wah Yuh Get Don't You Know It's Wicked(Wah) (boy your love is wicked)  
(Boy Your Kissing And Your Sexing, And Your Touching And Your Loving)  
Boy Your Love Is Wicked  
Boy Your Love Is Wicked  
Boy Your Love Is Wicked  
_

_(Your love is wicked)  
Cry Me A River Cause Your Love Is Wicked  
(Your Love Is Wicked)  
Friends Come Around Say Your Love Is Wicked But The Kisses Wah Yuh Get Don't You Know It's Wicked?  
(Your Love Is Wicked)  
Wait For Your Call Cause Your Love Is Wicked (Boy Your Love Is Wicked)  
Can't Sleep At All Because Your Love Is Wicked  
(Boy Your Love Is Wicked)  
Playing With Ma Heart Cause Your Love Is Wicked (Boy Your Love Is Wicked)  
By The Loving Wah Yuh Get Don't You Know It's Wicked(Wah) (boy your love is wicked)  
(Boy Your Kissing And Your Sexing, And Your Touching And Your Loving)  
Boy Your Love Is Wicked  
Boy Your Love Is Wicked  
Boy Your Love Is Wicked_

Oh Baby I Am Missing You

"Okay next is Neji and Tenten singing My Boo!" Sakura shouted from somewhere in the mike.

She must be avoiding Temari now. Neji and Tenten appeared onstage.

_Neji:  
There's always that one person  
that will always have your heart  
You never see it coming cause  
you're blinded from the start  
Know that you're that one for me,  
it's clear for everyone to see  
Ooh baby, you will always be my boo_

I don't know about y'all  
but I know about us and uhh  
it's the only way we know how to rock  


_I don't know about y'all  
but I know about us and uhh  
it's the only way we know how to rock_

_  
Do you remember girl, who was  
the one who gave you your first kiss  
Cause I remember girl who was the one  
who said put your lips like this  
Even before all the fame and people screaming your name  
Girl I was there and you were my baby_

It started when we were younger and you were mine (my boo)  
Now another brothers' taken over but its'  
still in your eyes (my boo)  
Even though we use to argue it's alright  
(it's alright girl, that's okay)  
And if we haven't seen each other in a while,  
but you will always be my boo

Tenten:  
I loved you when we were younger you were mine  
And when I see from time to time I still feel like,  
And if I see you no matter how I try to hide  
And even though there's another man who's in my life, you will always be my boo

Yes I remember boy, cause after we  
kissed I'm never gonna wipe my lips  
Yes I remember boy,  
that you were the one I would grow old with  
Even before all the fame and people screaming your name  
Boy I was there and you were my baby

Neji:  
It started when we were younger and you were mine (my boo)  
Now another brothers' taken over but its'  
still in your eyes (my boo)  
Even though we use to argue it's alright  
(it's alright girl, that's okay)  
And if we haven't seen each other in a while,  
but you will always be my boo

Tenten:  
It started when we were younger and you were mine (my boo)  
And see from time from time i still feel like(my boo)  
See no matter how i try to hide  
(it's alright now, it's okay)  
even though there's another man in my life  
you will always be my boo

Neji and Tenten:  
My ooh my ohh my ohh my ohh my boo  
My ooh my ohh my ohh my ohh my boo

Neji:  
It started when we were younger and you were mine (my boo)  
Now another brothers' taken over but its'  
still in your eyes (my boo)  
Even though we use to argue it's alright  
(it's alright, it's okay)  
And if we haven't seen each other in a while,  
but you will always be my boo

"My Band will be sung Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Shino."

_Sasuke: __  
I don't know dude...  
I think everyone's all jealous and shit cuz I'm like the lead singer of a band dude...  
And I think everyone's got a fucking problem with me dude...  
And they need to take it up with me after the show...  
Because..._

These chicks don't even know the name of my band...  
But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands...  
Cuz once I blow they know that I'll be the man...  
All because I'm the lead singer of my band...

So I get off stage right and drop the mike  
Walk up to the hot chicks and I'm all like  
"Sup ladies, my name's Sasuke.  
I'm the lead singer in D12 baby"  
They're all like "Oh my god it's him"  
"Becky oh my fuckin' god it's Sasuke"  
"I swear to fucking god dude you fuckin rock"  
"Please Sasuke please let me suck your cock"  
And by now the rest of the fellas get jealous  
Especially when I drop the beat and do my acapellas  
All the chicks start yellin', all the hot babes  
Throw their bras and their shirt and their panties on stage  
So like every single night they pick a fight with me  
But when we fight it's kinda like sibling rivalry  
Cuz they're back on stage the next night with me  
Dude I just think you're tryna steal the light from me  
Yesterday Kiba tried to pull a knife on me  
Cause I told him Jessica Alba's my wife to be  
This rock star shit, it's the life for me  
And all the other guys just despise me because

These chicks don't even know the name of my band...  
But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands...  
Cuz once I blow they know that I'll be the man...  
All because I'm the lead singer of my band...  
My band  
My band

_My band_

_My band_

_My band_

_My band_

_My band_

_My band_

_My band_

_  
Naruto:  
You just wanna see a backwards don't you  
Hey dad how come we don't rap on Protocols  
Smash these vocals and do a performance  
But we in the van and he in a tour bus  
You don't want my autograph, yous a liar  
And no I'm Naruto (oh I thought you was Kiba)  
What the hell is wrong with that dressing room  
Cuz my shit is looking smaller than a decimal  
See I know how to rap, see it's simple but  
All I did was read a Russell Simmons book  
So I'm more intact, tryna get on the map  
Doin' jumping jacks while I'm get whipped on my back_

_Kiba and Shino:__  
Look at Em little punk ass thinkin' he the shit  
Yeah I know man find himself taking on a flick  
Hey I thought we had an interview with DJ Clue  
(__Sasuke:__ No I had an interview not you two)  
You gonna be late for sound check  
Man I ain't goin' to sound check  
But our mikes are screwed up and his always sound best  
You know what man I'm a say something  
Hey yo Em  
(__Sasuke:__ You got something to say?!)  
Man no  
I thought you bout to tell him off, what's up  
Man I'm a tell him when I feel like it, man shut up  
And you ain't even back me up when we s'posed to be crew  
When I was bout to talk right after you  
I swear, I swear man_

_Sasuke: __  
These chicks don't even know the name of my band...  
But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands...  
Cuz once I blow they know that I'll be the man...  
All because I'm the lead singer of my band..._

_Shikamaru:__  
They say the lead singers rock, but the group does not  
Once we sold out arenas to the amusement park  
I'm gonna let the world know that proof is hot  
I should cut his mike off when the music's starts  
Ready to snap on a dumb ass fan  
Every time i hear (Hey dude I love your band)  
We ain't a band bitch we don't play instruments  
So why he get 90 and we only get 10 percent  
And these guys they can find every area code  
(__Sasuke:__ Proof carry my bag)  
Bitch carry your own  
Can't make it to the stage, security in my way  
(Who the fuck are you? Where's Obie and Dre?!)_

_Chouji: __  
Goddammit I'm sick of this group  
Time for me to go solo and make some loot  
I told you I made the beats and wrote all the raps  
Till Shino slipped me some crack  
Lose Yourself video I was in the back  
Superman video I was in the back  
Fuck the media, I got some suggestions  
Fuck Sasuke, ask us the questions  
Like who's D12, how we get started  
(But what about Sasuke?)  
Bitch are you retarded?  
Anyway I'm the popularest guy in the group  
Big ass stomach, bitches think I'm cute (hey sexy)  
50 told me to do sit-ups to get buff  
I did two and a half and then I couldn't get up  
Fuck D12, I'm outta this band  
I'm gonna start a group with the real Roxanne  
_

_Sasuke:  
Girl why can't you see you're the only one for me  
and it just tears my ass apart to know that you don't know my name...  
_

_Sasuke and Chouji:__  
These chicks don't even know the name of my band...(ha ha)  
But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands...(Fuck Marshall)  
Cuz once I blow I know that I'll be the man...  
All because I'm the lead singer of my band...  
My Band_

_My band  
My band_

_My band_

_My band_

_My band_

_Roxanne (My Band)  
Shatan (My Band)  
Loves me (My Band)_

The hottest boy band in the world...  
D12!  
Kiba_ as a salsa singer (since Sasuke refused to do it):__  
I'm the lead singer of my band, I get all the girl's to take off their underpants  
And the lead singer of my band, my salsa  
Makes all the pretty girl's wan to dance  
My salsa, look out for my next single, it's called My Salsa...  
My salsa, salsa, salsa, salsa, my salsa  
My salsa makes all the pretty girls wan to dance  
And take off their underpants  
My salsa makes all the pretty girls wan to dance  
And take off their underpants, my salsa  
(Sasuke: Where'd everybody go?)_

"Next Shikamaru and Temari will be singing The Way I Are!"

_Remember the time, baby..._

_Shikamaru:  
I ain't got no money  
I ain't got no car to take you on a date  
I can't even buy you flowers  
But together we be the perfect soul mates  
Talk to me girl_

Temari:  
(Oh) Baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for me  
If we go and touch, you can still touch my love, it's free  
We can work without the perks just you and me  
Thug it out 'til we get it right

_  
Baby if you strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are  
(I'm about to strip and I want it quick  
Can you handle me the way I are?)  
I don't need the cheese or the car keys  
Boy I like you just the way you are  
Let me see ya strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like, I like, I like..._

Shikamaru:  
I ain't got no Visa  
I ain't got no Red American Express  
We can't go nowhere exotic  
It don't matter 'cause I'm the one that loves you best  
Talk to me girl

Temari:  
Oh, baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta floss for me  
If we go and touch, you can still touch my love, it's free  
We can work without the perks just you and me  
Thug it out 'til we get it right

Temari:  
Baby if you strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are  
(I'm about to strip and I want it quick  
The Way I Are lyrics found on  
Can you handle me the way I are?)  
I don't need the cheese or the car keys  
Boy I like you just the way you are  
Let me see ya strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are

Shikamaru:  
Baby girl, I don't got a huge ol' house I rent a room in a house  
Listen baby girl, I ain't got a motorboat but I can float ya boat  
So listen baby girl, once you get a dose of me you gon' want some mo'  
So listen baby girl, when I make it I want you there, want you there, want you there, yeah

Your body ain't Pamela Anderson,  
Its a struggle just to get you in the caravan,  
But listen baby girl,  
Before I let you lose a pound I'll buy a bigger car,  
So listen baby girl,  
I love you just the way you are, the way you are

Temari:  
Oh, baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta floss for me  
If we go and touch, you can still touch my love, it's free  
We can work without the perks just you and me  
Thug it out 'til we get it right

Baby if you strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are  
(I'm about to strip and I want it quick  
Can you handle me the way I are?)  
I don't need the cheese or the car keys  
Boy I like you just the way you are  
Let me see ya strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are

Baby if you strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are  
(I'm about to strip and I want it quick  
Can you handle me the way I are?)  
I don't need the cheese or the car keys  
Boy I like you just the way you are  
Let me see ya strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are

"Next is Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata. Temari put that down," Sakura screamed the last part. "They'll be singing Right Thurr (Remix) and Rock Yo Hips (Remix). Temari I'm so sorry!"

_Naruto:  
Ah y'all we get it right herre this the remix  
Trackstars, oh, oh, oh (Ooh, ooh, ooh, do, what you do)  
Disturbing Tha Peace, So So Def, Naruto, Sasuke  
(Ooh, ooh, ooh, do, what you do) Let's do it_

I like the way you do that right thurr (Right thurr)  
Switch ya hips when ya walkin let down ya hairr (Down ya hairr)  
I like the way you do that right thurr (Right thurr)  
Lick ya lips when ya talkin that make me sturr (Make me sturr)

Girl why you dat right thurr  
She so bad I'm constantly getting calls from da mayorr  
I though of a rabbit the way she bouncing fo' thurr curr  
Her man defendin' her like a lawyer so bewarre  
So dudes be handcuffin but dirrty that ain't fairr  
I wanna bet she got da bomb like a terrrorist  
She wit it I'll hit it though but I ain't thinking 'bout marrriage  
I love these honeys might as well call me Papa Bearrr  
Girl you know you looking good, good  
Ah don't I know you from da hood, hood  
You say you wouldn't when you would, would  
Now take it off you know you should, should, now twist around fo me!

I like the way you do that right thurr (Right thurr)  
Switch ya hips when ya walkin let down ya hairr (Down ya hairr)  
I like the way you do that right thurr (Right thurr)  
Lick ya lips when ya talkin that make me sturr (Make me sturr)

_I like the way you do that right thurr (Right thurr)  
Switch ya hips when ya walkin let down ya hairr (Down ya hairr)  
I like the way you do that right thurr (Right thurr)  
Lick ya lips when ya talkin that make me sturr (Make me sturr)_

Hinata:  
Miss Trina make the ballas wanna sturr (Wanna sturr)  
House 'a naughty boots lined with the furr (Furr)  
Walk with a switch pull it over make it twerk  
I'm a flirt 'til it hurt in a throwback skirt  
I'm that bad bitch, rocks Benz on bladez  
Rocks on my wrist like pink lemonade  
Keep ya watches and ya rings, tell them other girls  
Lil' mama rockin strings and Chanel Pearls  
I'm back for my crown fake bitches bow down  
This the remix what you wanna do now?  
I know u like the way we do this over herre  
Get loose in da club like we just don't carre (Don't carre)

Naruto:  
I like the way you do that right thurr (Right thurr)  
Switch ya hips when ya walkin let down ya hairr (Down ya hairr)  
I like the way you do that right thurr (Right thurr)  
Lick ya lips when ya talkin that make me sturr (Make me sturr)

_I like the way you do that right thurr (Right thurr)  
Switch ya hips when ya walkin let down ya hairr (Down ya hairr)  
I like the way you do that right thurr (Right thurr)  
Lick ya lips when ya talkin that make me sturr (Make me sturr)_

Sasuke:  
I'm from the city wherre they do that right thurr the most  
Out-a-towners come around and straight over dose  
Where the hips sing to ya and swing like, BUMP, BUMP, BUMP  
Like you done walked into a B2K concert mannn  
Back out legs showin talkin like mann  
Who got the drink and where the party at tonight damn  
That's when they start that backing it up on ya homie and  
That's a feelin' you just can't fight  
We fired up off that Hypnotic and Hennessey  
She can't keep her motherfuckin' hands off me

At this part my hands traveled all over Sasuke body. Well I touched the appropriate parts.

_We both in the club high bouncing to the beat  
When she turn around this is what I told her_

Naruto:  
I like the way you do that right thurr (Right thurr)  
Switch ya hips when ya walkin let down ya hairr (Down ya hairr)  
I like the way you do that right thurr (Right thurr)  
Lick ya lips when ya talkin that make me sturr (Make me sturr)

_I like the way you do that right thurr (Right thurr)  
Switch ya hips when ya walkin let down ya hairr (Down ya hairr)  
I like the way you do that right thurr (Right thurr)  
Lick ya lips when ya talkin that make me sturr (Make me sturr)_

I like that (Uh huh), I like that (Uh huh)  
I like that (Uh huh), I like that (Uh huh)  
Trackstars, ooh, ooh, ooh, do, what you do  
I like that (Yeah), I like that (Yeah)  
I like that (Yeah), I like that (Yeah)  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, do, what you do

I swear when Sasuke was singing his part I heard a guy say 'your damn right sexy' and the girls were screaming a lot more.

Naruto:  
I like it when she rock her hips,  
then wave & sip  
She rock her hips then wave & sip  
She rock her hips, she rock her hips,  
she rock her hips, then wave & sip

Look at them hips i like how she rock it  
She bend that' thing over, & to the ground,  
she can drop it  
she pop it hard, as she can, got me hard in da pants  
Because she, in all her stance,  
doing her Mutha fuckin dance, man  
Look lil' buddy cute in da face  
She rock her hips to the bass, she take a sip,  
& she wave  
and wonna get wit' lil Jay,  
after she dance on dat pole  
I pull my cash so quick & fast,  
when dat ass hit da flo'

Hinata:  
Now, I got 32 flavors of that bootylicious bubble gum  
Raspberry, grape, cherry, come &  
get this hunnybun  
Yummy-yum, baby,  
not your ordinary lady  
Known to drive a , crazy, willy wonka wanna pay me  
On the daily, off the hizzle, rock my hips & shake my skittles  
Soda poppin , watch it sizzle, man, this right here is fashizzle  
Smokin' on the highest drizzle, wanna taste it, just a little  
Rock my hips, &, make it wiggle.  
Wavin' sippin' in this bizzle

Sasuke:  
I like it when she rock her hips,  
then wave & sip  
She rock her hips then wave & sip  
She rock her hips, she rock her hips,  
she rock her hips, then wave & sip

I like it when she rock her hips,  
then wave & sip  
She rock her hips then wave & sip  
She rock her hips, she rock her hips,  
she rock her hips, then wave & sip

I like it, when she show me she can rock & roll it drop it to the floor  
Bouncin' slow, shawties, all pro, that's the way to go  
jello booty booey-ooey got a glancin'  
everytime that ass-react  
I tawt i taw a putty cat  
Gimmie, gimmie, gimmie that fat cat don't act on a pimp  
You got me enticed, by the way, you rock dem hips  
You's a trip, girl, doin' all dem tricks, that's what's up  
I like dat shit a lot, come & holla at a thug

Hinata:  
A-towns finest I'm the top-notch glamour chick  
Tell me, if I throw it at cha, baby, can you handle it  
PISTOLS CAUSIN RUSHIN, if a hater wonna run dey lip  
Step in da club & have them whisperin' god damn she thick  
Take it to the bar hypnotic & hennesy is on my list  
Seductively moving my body now watch me rock my hips  
Take a sip of the goose, I'm lookin' good & livin' lavish big boy pimpin popin dippin now tell me I'm not tha baddest

Sasuke:  
i walk in the club & she wobblin & shakin  
i wanna take her to the house  
so a player start breakin me in  
her mother fuckin dance like a playa supposed  
god damn lil buddy touch yo toes  
god damn lil buddy take off yo clothes  
let me see that apple bottom and that brown booty hole  
shawty slide up & down on that pole  
VIP its how a mutha fucka roles

Naruto:  
I like it when she rock her hips,  
then wave & sip  
She rock her hips then wave & sip  
She rock her hips, she rock her hips,  
she rock her hips, then wave & sip

She rock her hips

She rock her hips  
I like the way she rock her hips  
She rock her hips

"Okay next is Sasuke singing can't help but wait," Sakura panted in the mike.

_Sasuke:_

_I Cant Help But Wait. Ohhhh I  
I Cant Help But Wait  
(Check It Out)_

I See U, U Wit Him, He Aint Right But U Dont Trip  
U Stand By, While He Lies, Then Turn Right Round And Forgive  
I Cant Take, To See Your Face Wit Those Tears Runin Down Yo Cheeks  
But What Can I Do, I Gotta Stay True, Cuz Deep Down Im Still A G

And I Dont Wanna Come Between U And Your Man,  
Even Tho I Know I'll Treat U Betta Than He Can  
Girl I Cant Help But Wait

Till U Get that Wit Him, It Dont Change  
(Cant Help But Wait)  
Till U See That Wit Me, It Aint The Same  
(Cant Help But Wait)  
Till U, See U, For What U Really Are,  
(Baby Girl U Are A Star)  
And I Cant Help But Wait

listen,It Aint Fresh, To Jus Let Him Call The Shots  
Your A Queen, U Should Be, Gettin All That Someones Got  
You Should Be Rockin The Latest, in Purses, Bracelets And Watches  
Your Worth Much More Than An Occasional "I Love U", "Im Thinkin Of U"

And I Dont Wanna Come Between U And Your Man, No  
Even Tho I Know I'll Treat U Betta Than He Can  
Girl I Cant Help But Wait

Till U Get that Wit Him, It Dont Change  
(Cant Help But Wait)  
Till U See That Wit Me, It Aint The Same  
(Cant Help But Wait)  
Till U, See U, For What U Really Are,  
(Baby Girl U Are A Star)  
And I Cant Help But Wait

Get It Together, U Can Do Better  
Seein Is Believing,And I See What U Need So  
Im Gon Play My Position, Let U Catch What U Been Missin  
Im Callin Out!  
Girl Cuz I Cant Help But Wait

Till U Get that Wit Him, It Dont Change  
(Cant Help But Wait)  
Till U See That Wit Me, It Aint The Same  
(Cant Help But Wait)  
Till U, See U, For What U Really Are,  
(Baby Girl U Are A Star)  
And I Cant Help But Wait  


_Till U Get that Wit Him, It Dont Change  
(Cant Help But Wait)  
Till U See That Wit Me, It Aint The Same  
(Cant Help But Wait)  
Till U, See U, For What U Really Are,  
(Baby Girl U Are A Star)  
And I Cant Help But Wait_

Till U Get that Wit Him, It Dont Change  
(Cant Help But Wait)  
Till U See That Wit Me, It Aint The Same  
(Cant Help But Wait)  
Till U, See U, For What U Really Are,  
(Baby Girl U Are A Star)  
And I Cant Help But Wait

Oh Ohhh  
Cant Help But Wait  
No No No No Noooo  
I Cant Help But Wait  
Oh Ohhhh  
Cant Help But Wait  
No No Noooo 

"This is the last performance. Sasuke and Hinata will be sing…" was all Sakura managed to say before she started to scream and I guess she must have dropped the mike because there was a loud bang.

I made my way back onstage and met up with Sasuke.

"What are we singing," I whispered to him.

Sasuke shrugged.

_Hinata:_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air (air)  
Oooh…._

_  
If I should die  
before I wake  
its cause you took my breath away  
losing you is like living in a world  
with no air  
Ohhh…_

**_Sasuke: _**_  
I'm here, alone  
didn't want to leave  
My heart won't move  
its incomplete  
wish there was a way  
that I can get you to understand_

_But How  
Do you expect me  
To live alone with just me  
Cause my world revolves around you  
it's so hard for me to breathe_

**_Hinata and Sasuke: _**_  
Tell Me How I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live can't breathe with no air  
thats how i feel whenever you ain't there  
Its No Air No Air  
Got me out here and the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
if you ain't here i just can't breathe  
It's No Air No Air_

_No air air ohhhh  
No air air noooo  
No air air ohhhh  
No air air_

**_Sasuke: _**_  
I Walked  
I Ran  
I Jumped  
I Flew  
Right off the ground  
To float to you  
There's no gravity  
To hold me down  
Foreal_

**_Hinata:_**_  
But Somehow  
I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath  
But i survived  
I don't know how  
But i don't even care_

_So How... How_

_Do you expect me... Me  
To live alone with just me .. Ohh  
Cause my world revolves around you  
it's so hard for me to breathe_

_Hinata and Sasuke:  
Tell Me How I'm supposed to breathe with no air ohhhh  
Can't live can't breathe with no air ohhh  
thats how i feel whenever you ain't there  
Its No Air No Air  
Got me out here and the water so deep .. So deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me .. Without Me Yeah  
if you ain't here i just can't breathe  
Its No Air No Air_

_No air air ohhhh  
No air air ohhhh  
No air air ohhhh  
No air air No More_

_uhh uhh uhh  
_

_No Air ohhh  
_

_uhh uhh uhh Baby  
_

_No Air ohhh  
_

_uhh uhh uhh  
_

_No Air_

_Its No Air No Air  
Heyyy..  
_

_Oooooo..  
_

_No Aiiiiiir  
Oooooo.._

_Ooooohhhhhhh_

**_Hinata and Sasuke:_**_  
Tell Me How I'm supposed to breathe with no air ohhhh  
Can't live can't breathe with no air  
thats how i feel whenever you ain't there  
Its No Air No Air  
Got me out here and the water so deep .. So deep  
Tell me how you gon be without me … Without Me Yea  
if you ain't here i just can't breathe  
Its No Air No Air_

_Do you expect me  
To live alone with just me  
Cause my world revolves around you  
it's so hard for me to breathe_

_Tell Me How I'm supposed to breathe with no air ohhhh  
Can't live can't breathe with no air  
thats how i feel whenever you ain't there  
Its No Air No Air_

**_Hinata:_**_  
Got me out here and the water so deep_

**_Sasuke:_**_  
Tell me how you gon be without me_

**_Hinata:_**_  
if you ain't here i just can't breathe_

**_Hinata and Sasuke:_**_  
Its No Air No Air_

_No air air ohh  
No air air ohh  
No air air No air_

_  
No Air…_

When the song ended Sasuke was had his arms wrapped around me his chin rested on my head while I had my arms wrapped around him. Okay we were hugging on the stage. There I said it we were hugging onstage in front of the stupid nosy partiers who were unnaturally quiet.

They suddenly broke out in cheers.

- - - - - - - -

This is my longest chapter! It was suppose to be two but I was too lazy to bring up another window so I was like bump the new window and hello connection. Okay I wasn't like that. I was more like Gawd I'm tired, I hope my readers like long chapters. Hope you enjoy. Four more chapters till Naruto and Hinata's break up. Yay!


	19. Chapter 19

First Time

First Time

_By 21me21_

Chapter 19

Chapter 19

- - - In the living room of the Hyuuga Household - - -

"Ohmigod this is my show! Okay, tell me when good parts come on, just laugh or something. I'll be right back," I said walking away into my room.

I had just taken my shirt off when I heard a strange noise, must be Neji laughing. I rushed to the TV shirtless.

"Is the funny part on?" I asked once I walked into the living room.

"N…Ah dude…dude…dude! I was just clearing my throat put on a fucking shirt!" Neji yelled shielding his eyes.

"Ugh, fine," I said to him but mumbled to myself, "Acting like he ain't never seen a girl topless before."

- - - - - - - - 19 - - - - - - - -

I was currently at Naruto's house with Naruto alone. Naruto had left his room to do something. He must be in the bathroom trying to get that thing out because he's been gone a long while. I heard the doorbell ring.

"Hey Hinata can you get the door for me?" Naruto yelled from somewhere.

"Sure I gots nothing better to do," I said walking to the front door. I was in the living room when the person kept ringing the doorbell repeatedly.

"Hold your damn horses," I mumbled under my breath as I reached the door. I opened the door and saw Karin there.

"Yes, can I help you?" I asked pleasantly.

"Yes, is Naruto home?" she asked.

"Yes, he is," I said but continued when I remembered Naruto was 'busy', "But he's busy."

"Oh…oh…um…you know he's going out with me now," she said.

'_Oh, I know this bitch did not…'_

I blinked. "So."

"So he's cheating on you," she said.

"Hmmm funny thing," I said getting ready to close the door.

She stepped in the way. "Aren't you going to do something about it?"

"Why that means work," I answered.

"But come on he's cheating on you," she said again.

"So, we're having an open relationship. I see hot guys, he sees wait hold on," I said turning from her and looking behind me.

"Naruto," I shouted.

"Yeah," he shouted back.

"What's the name of that trick with the messed up face and the glasses that look like she got them in a costume shop?"

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"You know the girl with the freakish hairstyle! The one with the bad taste in clothes," I shouted.

"Do you mean Karin?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah that's the trick. Thanks," I said.

I turned and at the same time said, "Yeah he's seeing Karin."

The girl was gone. I looked around and walked back in the house closing the door behind me. I'm so evil.

- - - - - - - - 19 - - - - - - - -

I was back at home inside the bathroom brushing my teeth. I don't know why but something told me I was going to need to.

I walked out of my bathroom and into the room. I heard movement to the left of me. I quickly turned in that direction and saw nothing. I shrugged. My stomach grumbled angrily.

'_Looks like it's time to eat,'_ I thought walking to the kitchen.

I opened up the fridge. _'So much to choose from, so little time.'_

I went to grab a yogurt but stopped when I heard movement behind me. _'I thought Neji said there were no vermin in this house, beside him and Hanabi and my so-called friends.'_

I grabbed the yogurt and a spoon. I opened the yogurt and tasted the treat. I moaned in bliss. Gawd this tasted so good. What hunger can do to you. I never moaned over a yogurt before. I mean like come on its yogurt. I walked into the living room. There was something odd about it now. Not like when I had pass through here to get some yogurt. So like the idiot I am, I stood there until it hit me; somebody cleaned it. I looked at it longer. Neither Neji nor Hanabi was here, the maid went a-wall. I sure as hell didn't clean it, too lazy to. I took another lick at the yogurt. Somebody else is here besides me. I narrowed my eyes and looked around the living room. I then felt myself being put in a headlock with a cold substance was put to my head. I heard a click. I looked and saw a black, shiny, pretty gun. I looked back in front of me in time to see someone else take my yogurt and put a gun to it.

"Okay follow everything we say or the yogurt gets it," the person threatened.

I looked at them weirdly. Who threatens yogurts?

"Never," my mouth said when I truly wanted to say hell yeah.

"Okay you leave me no choice," the person said bending over to pick up a briefcase.

We both watched as the person struggled to open the briefcase.

"Okay hold this," the person said handing me the yogurt.

The person struggled again to open the briefcase again.

"And this," the person said handing me the gun.

I looked between the gun and the yogurt. I chose both. I held the gun at the person head. Either this person was drunk, stupid, or they were just too preoccupied looking for this thing in the briefcase.

"I can't find it," the person said.

"What do you mean you can't find it?" the person who had me in a headlock asks.

"What kinda stupid question is that? I just told you I can't find it," the person answered aggravated.

"Look Brow-nasaurus, if we don't have the girlie, we don't get cash. No cash, no clothes."

"Well then knock her out, Ms. Piggy!" the other shouted.

The supposed she let me go and walked over to the other guy. "Or else what? You gonna grow more of that brow to cover your forehead?"

"Maybe I will so I can strangle you with it!"

"I have a gun," I said pointing it between the girl and the guy.

They looked at me and then continued their argument.

"I told you to pack an extra pair!"

"Maybe I would of if I wasn't distracted by all the fat that was moving while you were talking. Jiggle, jiggle, jiggle was all I was thinking when you were talking."

Okay that's it somebody was going to get hurt and it wasn't going to be me. I pulled the trigger. There was a loud piercing scream.

I looked at the gun. _'What the…'_ Out of the gun came a stick that had paper hanging from it that read bang.

I heard a groan.

"Ohmigod! I broke a nail!" The guy screamed.

'_What the hell?'_

"How bad is it?" the girl asked.

"Oh I didn't break a nail, I just felt like screaming and saying Ohmigod I broke a nail. You know what I mean?"

The girl took off her mask and out comes a replica of Ino. The guy took off his as well and out came…Sakura?

"Oh hi Hinata. It's time for us to get you ready for your show tonight," said the Sakura look alike.

"How do I know it's you two?" I asked pointing my gun at "her."

"We know that Ai is the little Hyuuga heiress," Ino said rolling her eyes.

I glared at her.

"Okay, okay who am I? Are you going to finish that yogurt?" Sakura asked making her voice sound weird.

"Um…um…Chouji!" Ino shouted excitedly.

Sakura laughed. "No, it's you!"

"Oh…oh…this is how we're going to play? Fine bring it on," Ino said.

"I already did, Ms. Piggy."

"Oh…okay…give me an m!"

"M!"

"Give me an A!"

"A!"

"Another M!"

"M!"

"And another A!"

"A!"

"M-a-m-a that's the way you were made! Yo mama ah ah, yo mama! U-g-l-y you ain't got no lullaby you ugly ah ah, you ugly! Ha in your face, Brow-nasaurus!"

"Nah, you just killed it. It was going all good and everything and you just had to kill it with your ugly ass fat!" Sakura shouted back.

"Oh really, what do you think Hinata?"

"I have to agree with Sakura. You…ah killed it," I said nervously.

"Ha! She agrees and she think you ugly as well as fat!" Sakura shouted.

"Okay that's it!" Ino shouted putting her fists together.

I looked closely and saw that she had on gold rings that were all connected to each other. It had letters on it that spelled 'kill brow'.

I let loose a laugh. They looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Kill brow! That's funny, that's funny. I gotta give you your props," I said giving Ino a hi-five.

"Um…thanks," she said frowning.

- - - Inside Ino's mind - - -

'_Crap! Now I can't beat the shit out of Sakura's tumor!' _(**A/N**: she thinks that Sakura's forehead is a tumor since she thinks it's unnaturally large)

- - - Back to Hinata's POV - - -

"What's taking y'all so f-ing long?" Tenten asked from on the stairs.

"We can take as long as we f-ing want!" Sakura shouted back.

"Don't make me come down there!" Tenten shouted.

"What? You going to fly down to us with your buns!" Ino said.

We all looked at her.

"Leave the joke cracking to me," Sakura said rolling her eyes and walking up the steps.

Ino dragged me up while mumbling 'I thought it was funny'.

- - - - - - - - 19 - - - - - - - -

I walked onstage wearing on a black halter dress that touched the floor. The dress was tight and hugged my every curve. It was so tight I was positive I wouldn't have been able to walk in it if it didn't have a long slit in the middle. The slit had purple ruffles coming out of it. I had on black gloves that had purple glitter scattered all over it and reached my elbow. They had put another wig on me. The wig's hair was curled. My two female back-up dancers was wearing identical dresses except there's were black on black. They also had their hair in a classic bun.

I began singing Teenage Love Affair by Alicia Keys.

- - - - - - - - 19 - - - - - - - -

It was time for the judge to evaluate my performance.

"Ai, I'm sorry I was expecting more from you but you didn't give me it," the first judge said.

"I have to agree, you didn't bring it. You were too cautious and focused on the next step off the dance. It was terrible. Your back-up dancers brought more than you did," the second judge said.

"Girl you either have boyfriend trouble or what you did in the auditions was a recording or something. First of all, you looked uncomfortable. Second, you were stiff and third, your singing had no feeling in it. It was drier than toast," the third judge said.

My shoulders slouched defeated. I nodded my head before walking offstage.

- - - - - - - - 19 - - - - - - - -

It was the second performance and I knew I had to 'bring it'. Last night when they told me I sucked I was a little sad but I got over it. This time I was wearing a high-waisted black skinny cloth pants that had suspenders over a white sleeveless shirt that had a deep v-neck with ruffles and clear buttons going down the center. I had on a black hat. I had five back-up dancers. The three guys were wearing similar outfits except more masculine. The females were wearing sundresses with a flower in their hair. I was more comfortable in this outfit than last nights.

"Next is Ai!" the emcee shouted.

My dancers and I walked onstage as the beginning for Candyman by Christina Aguilera played.

- - - - - - - - 19 - - - - - - - -

I was so happy as we drove back to my house in Sakura's RAV. I had made it!

- - - - - - - -

Here's chapter nineteen. I just want to thank all the reviewers, readers, author alerters, favorite author alerters, story alerters and favorite story alerters again. If it wasn't for you guys, I would be updating every other year! Thank you!


	20. Chapter 20

First Time

First Time

_By 21me21_

Chapter 20

Chapter 20

- - - Kiba's Backyard - - -

I was sitting in a lounge chair sipping on my drink while Kiba and Akamaru showed off their athletic abilities. Shino was next to me napping. I sighed. I haven't hanged out with these two in a long time. I shifted my position to get a clear view of Kiba's mother prized flowers which Kiba was getting awfully close to.

"Kiba you should move before you get your mother mad," Shino said without opening his eyes.

"What? You afraid that I might squish your little bug friends?" Kiba asked sarcastically.

"No, I just don't want to hear screaming or begging for and whining for forgiveness," Shino stated.

I giggled. It was true. Every time Kiba got in trouble with his mom, he would always whine. If the whining doesn't works he gets down on his knees and begs his mother for forgiveness. Kiba's mom would usually leave him with a black eye and say 'you're lucky that was my softest punch. Next time you won't be so lucky.'

Shino's cell phone began ringing. Shino looked at the caller's name. His eyes lit up at seeing that person's name. He answered happily. I pretended as though I was watching Kiba play with Akamaru when I was really listening to Shino's conversation. I wasn't the only one trying to listen in. Kiba moved away from his mother's flowers and a little bit closer to Shino. He was so discreet, I was shocked. Ah, who am I kidding? Kiba walked right up to Shino and sat down on the grass next to Shino.

Shino frowned at Kiba before saying a quick; 'I'll be over soon.'

"So who's the lucky roach?" Kiba asked snickering.

Shino ignored him and walked away. "Bye Hinata, have a nice day."

"Um…bye Shino, you, too," I replied slightly confused.

I watched Shino walk away.

"I wonder why he's so happy," I said out loud.

Kiba went back to playing with Akamaru. "Maybe he's finally going to get laid by his boyfriend."

"Kiba," I said sternly. He gave me an innocent look as if he didn't call Shino gay. "Maybe he's happy because He's going to be an older brother."

Kiba gave me a what-are-you-stupid look. "Why would Shino be happy about that? First of all, he'll find out his parents are still doing it and that's not an image anybody would want. Second of all, who wants a little kid? All they do is cry, eat, poop, create a mess, make your life a living hell, and cry. Third of all, I thought Shino's dad was more the man to get his sperms taking out Shino's mom-"

"Kiba, shut up, please," I said.

"Hinata you're going to learn about this anyway better earlier," Kiba grumbled.

"I rather learn it later than now because _now_ I can't drink," I said massaging my temples.

"Hey Hinata I have something important to tell you," Kiba began looking serious.

"If it is something nasty, don't talk. Keep it to yourself," I said.

"I love your sister," Kiba said.

I spat out my drink narrowly missing Akamaru. "Sorry Akamaru. I thought I told you ti not tell me something nasty. But yet you talk about that little creature."

"I can't help it Hina," Kiba said sadly.

"Don't worry Kiba she'll break up with her little boyfriend soon. I'll make sure of it. He's getting on my last hecking nerves," I said reassuring Kiba.

He smiled at me. "Thanks Hinata."

- - - - - - - - 20 - - - - - - - -

Shino was walking back into Kiba's backyard looking a little messy.

"I told you he was going to get laid by his boyfriend," Kiba whispered to me.

"Or he could've been helping his parents clean around the house," I whispered back.

"Then why would his shirt be on backwards," Kiba asked.

"Maybe he got mobbed by some group of girls before he came over to us," I answered.

"Hinata,"

"Yes?"

"Shut up," Kiba said.

"Hi Shino! What took you so long?" I asked pleasantly.

"Where were you bug boy? Did your boyfriend parents interrupt you guys while you were having-"

"Kiba," I said.

"Yes, Hinata?"

"Shut up," I said before turning back to Shino. "Where were you, Shino?"

"I was by Yamanaka's Flower shop," Shino replied sitting in his previous seat.

"Ino has a brother?" Kiba asked loudly.

We chose to ignore him.

"Why were you there?" I asked.

"Ino needed help moving things," Shino answered.

I watched as he took a drink out of the cooler and drink it. Kiba was right his shirt was on backward. But I won't ask him about it so I won't embarrass him.

"Hey Shino, why's your shirt on backward?" Kiba asked.

I sighed.

"Huh? Oh…There's a stain on the other side," Shino said after taking a sip of his drink.

"What kind of stain?" Kiba asked.

"A stain from being careless," Shino answered.

I finally figured it out. Shino and Ino were going out finally. I cheered on the inside.

"Being careless from-" Kiba began.

"Kiba,"

"What Hinata? Can't you see I'm close-"

"Shut up," I said leaning back on the chair.

- - - - - - - - 20 - - - - - - - -

I walked onstage ready to sing, with my three backup dancers. No, I wasn't ready at all. I was afraid I was going to mess up again. I was wearing the same dress Beyoncé was wearing on when Jay-Z was rapping in her Déjà vu music video. So I was extremely uncomfortable. I began singing Get Me Bodied (The extended mix).

- - - - - - - - 20 - - - - - - - -

It was the next night and I was waiting for Haku to finish sing the song given to him. I was wearing black baggy pants with a black hoodie that exposed my stomach. I was wearing on white sneakers to bring some 'pop' to my clothes.

"Now Ai is coming to the stage and will be singing Get Up by Ciara!" The emcee shouted into the mike.

I walked onstage followed by my two backup dancers. I sang the chosen song as well as danced.

- - - - - - - - 20 - - - - - - - -

I was standing onstage after performing Get Up.

"This performance was good especially when you used some of the dance steps from the music video and some of your own. It was hot," said the first judge.

"You know what I noticed; you perform better on the second night than you do on the first nights. And you know what else I noticed, that the nights that you suck on is when you're wearing more revealing clothes. You need to get use to wearing on revealing clothes. Have your friends take you to the beach more often or just walk around your house with more revealing things. Just get use to wearing on more revealing things is all I'm saying," said the second judge.

"I agree with the Angelia and Chris," The third judge said.

I nodded my head.

"Ai, you will be," the emcee started giving a dramatic pause, "Staying."

I relaxed.

"Next week you will be singing Lose My Breath by Destiny's Child and Run the Show by Kat de Luna ft. Busta Rhymes. So you're gonna need another person to perform with you," The emcee announced.

- - - - - - - -

These chapters will be short for awhile, so I will probably put the other two chapters in the same day or even in the same our or minute or even second.


	21. Chapter 21

First Time

First Time

_By 21me21_

Chapter 21

Chapter 21

- - - At the Beach - - -

Yep, my friends actually hijacked me and took me to the beach with the guys. Right now I'm having Naruto protect me without him even knowing.

We were all sitting at the picnic bench table that Sakura picked out. I was in a t-shirt and Capri jeans. I was sitting next to Naruto and Neji. Naruto had his arm wrapped around my waist tightly like if he was afraid I was going to disappear. I noticed that Naruto was acting a little too overprotective ever since Sasuke and I singed at Sakura's birthday party. That was two weeks ago. Every time the whole gang would hang out at Sasuke's house Naruto would take me home and leave me there with Hanabi and her boyfriend Konohamaru who was using my sister to get some other girl named Moegi jealous. Anyways, it was getting annoying but it had its up side; Naruto wasn't cheating in front of my face and I was staying far away from Sasuke.

"Let's go in the water," Sakura announced.

Everybody except for me agreed.

"And why not?" Ino demanded.

"Um…ah…I can't swim," I lied.

"Oh, it looks like we're gonna have to test this theory out girls," Temari said grinning evilly.

All the guys backed away when they saw Temari grin. I hate my life.

- - - - - - - - 20 - - - - - - - -

I was in the water standing and watching the others splash each other, play their little sick games, and do their little chicken wars which I'm sure the guys were enjoying. I was getting bored so I decided to go back on shore. Big mistake. I heard splashing and then screaming. I turned around to see Temari, Tenten, Sakura, and Ino come up from the water coughing. I shrugged and walked away not noticing the stares of the opposite sex.

I was wearing on a black one piece bathing suit. The front of the bathing suit had a deep plunging neck that didn't stop until it reached my waist line. It was a strapless bathing suit that tied in the back but it also had an open back. It left little imagination. I had big ass breasts that got on my nerves along with hips to match. Maybe I should have breast reduction? Nah, it means pain.

I sat down on the bench. I turned to face the water so as to watch what the others were up to (incase Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Temari decides to jump me). I unconsciously crossed my legs. It's a good thing I had put on sunscreen. I always hated drying myself with a towel. I would always sit in the sun to dry off. It took me a long time to figure out that sunscreen helped prevent sunburn and I am glad for that person for inventing it.

"Hinata! Hinata! Hinata! Can you fucking hear me!? I said put some fucking clothes on!"

I woke out of my daze once I heard Neji yelling at me. I looked at him and tilted my head to the side a little.

"Put some fucking clothes on! Can't you fucking see that the fucking vultures are fucking staring at you!?" Neji shouted.

I began panicking. I looked up in the sky and saw no vultures. "Where are the vultures!?"

Neji slapped his forehead repeatedly chanting something. Must be doing his voodoo crap. Neji walked towards me and put a torn wet t-shirt on me. I realized that it was the t-shirt I had came in. The four piranhas (played by Temari, Tenten, Ino, and Sakura) chased me, grabbed me, and throw me in the water. They then proceeded to tear apart my only means of protection: my t-shirt.

"Next time I tell you the vultures are looking at you don't go "where are the vultures?" They'll think you're a dumb fuck," Neji said glaring at anybody who looked in my direction.

I nodded. "Yes, sir."

Neji gave me one last look before walking back to the water and his girlfriend.

- - - - - - - - 21 - - - - - - - -

"Hey miss in the black bathing suit," said a deep voice behind me.

A ginormous lady in a black tankini turned around and said in a deep voice so deep it was deeper than the deep voice behind me, "You talking to me handsome?"

"Fuck no," he said.

The lady shrugged and turned around. I wonder who he was talking to. A shadow covered the sun that was shining down on me. I looked up flicking my wet hair behind me. I saw a tall, lean figure with long black hair braided. All I have to say is he looked fine. I'd probably go out with him but he's too rude.

"Hey, miss you wanna ride my wave?" he asked.

I blinked. He has his own wave?

"You have your own wave?" I asked looking at the ocean.

"Yeah and it was made especially for you," he said.

"Really," I asked in awe. "Is it fun?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Will it hurt?" I asked.

"Baby I'll make sure it won't hurt you."

"Okay lemme just ask my cousin," I said.

"Your cousin? Which one is your cousin?"

"The one with the long brown hair," I said pointing at Neji who had Tenten on his neck probably playing another round of chicken. I didn't notice Tenten had her hair down.

"That's your cousin? Your cousin can come, too."

"Really? Okay let me call him," I said excited.

"Wait him? Wait stop!"

"Neji! Neji! Neji! NEJI!" I shouted.

Neji turned around quickly causing Tenten to fall in the water. Before I can motion him to come he runs out the water and by my side.

"Yes, Hinata," Neji said glaring at the guy.

"Can I-" I began.

"Give me an autograph," the guy said laughing nervously.

"An autograph? Are you sure?" Neji asked towering over me to grab the guy's collar (he had on one of those tanks for men or vest whatever the hell you call it).

"Yes, yes, I'm positive just please don't hurt me," the guy said almost close to tears.

"Well it looks like you need to look for a paper and a pen," Neji said letting him go.

"Y-yes sir," the guy said running away scared.

"Hinata what did he really ask you?" Neji asked.

I was going to tell him but for some reason an image popped up in my head, depicting a newspaper article of the guy on the first page with his body in strange angles and then a picture of Neji looking like a mental patient.

"He asked me if I liked to surf," I said nodding my head.

Neji narrowed his eyes at me.

I was expecting him to hold me in for questioning but he just shook his head and walked back towards the water again.

That was a close one.

- - - - - - - - 21 - - - - - - - -

It was later and yeah those idiots put me in a wig, maroon short pants, and a pink tube top that zipped up in front. I had on maroon and pink sneakers. I was almost ready to sing Lose My Breath if it wasn't for the short pants.

"Introducing Ai! She'll be singing Lose My Breath by Destiny's Child," the emcee shouted.

I walked on with five backup dancers.

- - - - - - - - 21 - - - - - - - -

"Okay it was good but you still were being a little bit conscious but you improved by a little, little, bit," the first judge said.

The second judge nodded, "The dance steps were good and your singing was good but you fumbled once or twice through the routine but it was good," said the second judge.

"I actually like this one but the other contestants were a lot better so you need to bring it up to step. You're lucky the people have to vote because if it was up to the judges you would have been gone in the first week," the third judge said.

There was some booing. I smiled and nodded. I then proceeded offstage.

"No we're only down to four contestants. Who will win this competition…?" I tuned out the rest of what the emcee was saying.

- - - - - - - - 21 - - - - - - - -

I had finished performing Run the Show by Kat de Luna ft Busta Rhymes and was now onstage with the other contestants waiting for the emcee to tell who was off the show, the next night.

"Will Ai, Haku, and Kin step forward please," the emcee said.

I looked and saw Karin smirk at us smugly. I rolled my eyes before stepping forward.

"Only one of you will be able to compete against Karin in the finale. Which one will it be? Kin with her powerful voice? Haku with his good looks and wonderful singing? Or Ai?" the emcee said creating a very dramatic effect that had the audiences hooked.

"The one who is staying is……………Ai!" the emcee said.

I looked at the emcee as if he had a baby growing out of his chest. Haku and kin turned to me giving me hugs and congratulations.

I'm going to compete next week!

- - - - - - - -

I'm kinda pissed right now because those dweebs who call themselves judges on ABDC (America's Best Dance Crew) voted Fanny Pack off and they were the best out of all those suckers. Anyways I hope you like this chapter.


	22. Chapter 22

First Time

First Time

_By 21me21_

Chapter 22

Chapter 22

- - - Haku's Kitchen - - -

"Hey Hinata," Haku said.

"Yes, Haku," I answered. It was just me and Haku sitting at the island he had in his kitchen. We were, will I was stuffing my face with a whole gallon of ice-cream.

"Did you know Tsunade isn't the principal of the school anymore and she took Shizune with her."

"Really who are the principal and the secretary?" I asked pausing long enough to say that.

"Iruka and Mizuki," Haku said looking at me.

"Really, where did Tsunade and Shizune go?" I asked. This ice-cream was good.

"Tsunade is head nurse. Shizune and Sakura are her apprentices."

"You mean Sakura ditched school?"

"No Hina-hime, I mean that in her spare time she goes to the hospital," Haku explained.

"Oh…that's good for them. Why did she quit?"

Haku shrugged. "I didn't get that far."

I nodded. "Where's Zabuza?"

Haku gave me a small smile. "I don't know."

"How long have you been gone and when did you come back?" I asked.

"You know when I left. And I came back when you were in France," Haku said.

"How come I didn't see you in the beginning of school?"

"I was helping Zabuza with something," Haku said lazily.

"I guess you're not going to tell me anything more?" I asked.

"I'll tell you if you keep eating the rest of that ice-cream, you're going to get fat," he said.

"Well, if I had some _help_, I won't be fat now would I and plus this thing is addicting," I said taking another spoonful to prove my point.

Haku shook his head.

I 'accidentally' flicked a speck of ice-cream in his hair.

I saw anger flash in his eyes before he smiled pleasantly at me.

"Excuse me but I have to do something right quick," he said formally.

I shrugged and continued eating more of my ice-cream.

Haku walked away.

- - - - - - - - 22 - - - - - - - -

Haku came back an hour later in different clothes and his hair slightly wet.

"Ha! I knew it! You are obsessed with your hair!" I shouted pointing my spoon at him.

"And you're still eating that ice-cream," Haku countered.

I shrugged.

He shrugged before sitting down. Just then Sasuke barged in looking bedraggled. We both looked at him. I had a spoonful of ice-cream still in my mouth so my hi came out muffled but Haku's came out crystal clear.

"Hey, Haku you don't mind if I stay here for a while?" Sasuke said ignoring me.

I could care less; I had my ice-cream. Okay I'm lying it did hurt that would be why I was eating the ice-cream with a vengeance. Haku looked at me and Sasuke weirdly before giving a little chuckle.

"Sure Sasuke," Haku said smiling.

I put the spoon back in but all I got was a big empty sound. I looked at the empty gallon of ice-cream sadly. I looked back up at Haku.

He sighed. "I don't have anymore but I can give you the money to give you some but you're going to have to walk to the store."

I smiled and held out my hand for the money. "Thank you, Haku."

"No problem," Haku said handing me the exact change.

- - - - - - - - 22 - - - - - - - -

I was walking back from the shop to Haku's house. All while I was walking to and fro it felt like I was being followed and it felt like the bad kind of follow. Like the, I will kill you if you don't make it to your destination fast enough.

"Byakugan," I whispered under my breath.

I looked around me and saw that I was being followed by someone with a strong chakra. I speed up in my walking. My eyesight returned to normal and I saw I was close to Haku's house. I ran to the house.

I opened the door and slammed it shut. I walked into the kitchen panting. I sat down. My heart felt like it was being squeezed. My breathing was getting hard for me. I sat down. I needed to take my medication. Something I thought I wouldn't have to take in a long time.

"Haku…need…medi-medication," I panted out.

Haku scrambled to his bathroom. Sasuke got a cup of water and then walked over to me. Haku came back carrying a bottle of pills.

I took the pills and the water. My heart went back to normal as well as my breathing.

"Hinata, why were you running? How far did you run? Are you all right?" Haku asked, worried.

I gave him a tired smile. "I was running because I didn't want the ice-cream to melt and I'm sill alive."

"You ran all the way from the store to my house because you didn't want the ice-cream to melt?" Haku asked me.

"Yes and plus I had to run off all those calories I got eating all that ice-cream," I said defensively.

"Okay Hinata," Haku said sitting back down.

Sasuke followed suit.

I knew they didn't believe me but at least they didn't question me further.

- - - - - - - - 22 - - - - - - - -

I was ready to sing Move Your Body (Remix) by Niña Sky ft. Jabba. I had three dancers with me excluding myself. I had on a sky blue pillow tube dress with clear stiletto heels. We all walked on stage and the music started playing.

- - - - - - - - 22 - - - - - - - -

"That has got to be the best one I have ever seen you do and you weren't that uncomfortable but you still were but not so much as the other times," the third judge said.

I nodded. I got nothing but good reviews! Yay!

- - - - - - - - 22 - - - - - - - -

It was the next day of the final show and I was laying on my bed talking to Naruto on my LG Shine.

I was currently on hold waiting for Naruto to hurry up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Naruto. Are you finish doing what you have to do?" I asked bored.

Naruto gave a nervous laughter, "No, not yet."

"Oh do you need to get off the phone cause I can," I said even more bored.

"No, no, well yes but I need to tell you something before I go."

"Okay shoot," I said looking at my nails.

"Um…I want to break up," Naruto said.

"Oh, okay. Why?" I asked shocked.

"Well because I…" I didn't get to hear the rest because I hanged up.

I turned on my music system and the song Single Again was on by Trina.

_Hold up.  
Wait a got damn minute  
It ain't ova til I say we finish (we finish)  
Til Get my half, then I sit back, relax  
and just laugh (hahahaha)  
At the times we shared, like flyin ova B-More, high in the G-4,  
smokin on cali bud thats how a real G show a bitch cali love (cali love)  
Sex in the Cot pit, no love I was jus another object (object).  
You fell in love wit my ass  
King magazine you fell in love wit my ass (my ass)  
20 G's in the prada bag (prada bag)  
And I'm bout to ball out  
Had to get my mind right I'm back in the lime light. Fellas!!..._

I grabbed my pillow and screamed into it. I can't stay here. I walked out of the house and just let my feet guide me. I was in front of Haku's supposed grave. I looked at the tomb stone more closely and saw that the name was Hakuyo Ootsuka. The yo in Hakuyo was weathered away. No wonder I thought it was Haku's grave. I walked away and was now standing in front of my mother's grave.

I was surprised I haven't cry but why should I? I have been through worst things. I placed a white lily on my mother's grave and walked to a hill that was close by. I looked over and saw below that there were sharp rocks jutting out of the ground. I walked a good distance away.

- - - - Sakura POV - - - -

"Where is she!?" I asked.

"We don't know," Ino said getting a little defensive.

"If she isn't here soon, she will be disqualified and that bitch Karin wins!" I shouted.

"Shut up! People are looking," Temari said.

"Who gives a fuck about the people!?" I shouted.

"Sakura if you don't shut up people will find out Ai's true identity," Tenten whispered fiercely in my ear.

I calmed down a little. "Okay we should have faith in her. It isn't like she wouldn't not show up," I said to calm myself down.

The others gave uncertain glances to each other.

"Remember that time she got the lead role as Juliet in Romeo and Juliet?" Ino said.

"Ino don't say anymore or else I will strangle you right here and now," I said.

How could I forget that? She didn't even appear and I had to take her part the only good thing about it was the kiss scene and I had to kiss Sasuke.

"You guys better hope she comes," I said walking away.

- - - - Hinata's POV - - - -

I was on the roof of where the final show was to happen. I looked up at the sky. Temari, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten were probably looking for me. I shivered. This overcoat sure sucked at keeping me warm. The coat reached all the way to my ankle. I had on black slippers. My finger fiddled with the item in my pocket.

I turned around and saw Sasuke standing there with his hands in his pockets. He had on a light blue button up shirt with dark jeans his shirt wasn't tucked in. He seemed to be glowing. I brushed pass him.

"He was only using you," Sasuke said when I reached the door.

Naruto. Who else could he be talking about? "I know. Believe me I know," I said before I walked away.

Before I went to where we were suppose to meet before we went onstage to sing, I made a quick detour to a vacant bathroom and got ready. This time I was going to pick out the outfit instead of Temari, Tenten, Ino, and Sakura. I picked out a short black leather pants that stopped and inch from where my butt ended. I matched it with black leather high heeled boots that stopped where my short pants stopped and a black leather vest that had a gold zipper that zipped up in front. The vest was tight as well as the pants and the shoes but not too tight. My stomach showed but not too much. I had on big gold hoop earrings and I didn't have on a stupid wig like the other times. I had it in the hairstyle that Chenelle cut for me. Lily had done my nails in French tip style except instead of being with a white tip, it had a gold tip and black where it was suppose to be clear. I had put on my contacts making my eyes purple again. Once I was satisfied with how I looked I put back on the overcoat and walked downstairs,

- - - - - - - - 22 - - - - - - - -

_Ah, I just want you to know that_

_Throughout it all_

_It's only you_

_That stuck by me_

_Ah, and for that_

_I thank you_

_I love you_

I said the beginning part of Only You by Ashanti sitting down on a bar stool talking into the mike. I still had on the overcoat.

_Oh I cant wait to get next to you  
Oh I just can't leave you alone  
Boy you got me doing things that I would never do  
And I cant stop the way I'm feelin' if I wanted to  
I'm crazy bout the way that you could make me say your name  
And if I couldn't have you I would probably go insane cause...  
_

As I started singing the lights started blinking as I took of my overcoat and two of my backup dancers came and began dancing in the background.

Only one person was able to do this to me and I was still confused was it Naruto or Sasuke? Sasuke made me do things that I never ever think of before in my life while Naruto made me do things I only dream of doing.

_Only u can make me feel (only you can me make me feel)  
And only u can take me there (only u can take me there)  
And only u can make me feel (only you only you can make me feel)  
And only u can take me there (only you can take me there)_

My third dancer came up behind me. He was wearing on white just like the two female dancers dancing in the back. I guess I was supposed to wear on white. Oops. He held onto my shoulders as I bend over and rolled my head before bringing it back up slowly and seductively.

_Oh I can't wait to get next to you  
Oh I just can't leave you alone  
Boy you stay inside my mind ain't no denyin' that  
And only you could do them things that got me comin' back  
Gotta be the realest thing that I have ever felt  
And I'll do wat I gotta do to keep you to myself cause.._

I can't leave Sasuke alone or else all those girls will jump all over him. Naruto jumped the girls when I'm not around and when I am around. Sasuke stayed inside my mind but I kept those thoughts lucked up by thinking of only Naruto. And when Sasuke did that to me that one Saturday, he made me want to go back for more. It just felt so good. I moaned after I sang 'that got me comin' back'. OMG, I hope nobody heard that. Well I wouldn't know if anybody can give it to me better than Sasuke but I guess I'll never know because Sasuke will be mines and mines alone.

_Only u can make me feel (only you can me make me feel)  
And only u can take me there (only u can take me there)  
And only u can make me feel (only you can make me feel)  
And only u can take me there (only you can take me there)_

I turned and faced the male dancer behind me and made it look as though we were both grinding on each other as we went up and down for the chorus.

_Crazy  
Bout the way you (make me) feel  
I just gotta have u  
Here and I  
Wanna let u  
Know  
I wont ever let u  
Go  
_

I dropped down on all fours and arched my back then releasing it. I did this two times before I crawled over to the male dancer behind me. I did it so as to seem graceful. I stood up and touched the guy all over his chest to the beat of the song.

_Only u can make me feel (only u can me make me feel)  
And only u can take me there (only u can take me there)  
And only u can make me feel (u can make me feel)  
And only u can take me there (only you can take me there)_

I finally know who I had always loved. I was just too blind to see that I was in love with…_  
_

_  
Oh I can't wait to get next to you  
Oh I just can't leave you alone..._

I dropped down on my knees and looked at the person I loved. Sasuke.

- - - - - - - - 22 - - - - - - - -

I stood onstage. Karin was standing next to me. I had on shades now since I had removed my contacts. We were waiting for the judges' verdict.

"Karin, you know we always loved your performances and we still did. That was nice especially when you did a back flip and landed in that split in stilettos. I'm sorry I have to give you your props for that. Ai, this is the best performance I've seen you do and one of the best performances through the whole experience. I just want to know, who the lucky guy is?" the first judge asked.

The second and third judge nodded their head in agreement. The emcee handed me the mike to speak into.

"Well I can't tell you the lucky guy is, I might get killed," I said seriously but still some people laughed. I swear.

"Well, I thought both of your performances were good and Ai this is your best performance ever. I don't really care much about the guy but I do care about who you really are. It's really annoying not knowing," the second judge said.

I laughed nervously.

"We'll find out soon because if she's not the winner she's going to have to show herself and if she does win, she has to show her true identity. It's a win-win situation for us, probably not you. Anyways, Karin you and Ai were the only females in this competition that showed your athletics. And that's really good. I really liked Karin's performance and Ai this was your best performance ever!" the third judge said.

The emcee ran down to the judges and got an envelope from them. I looked at the envelope nervously. The winner was on that thin piece of paper.

"The winner is………………………………AI!" The emcee shouted.

Balloons and streamers came down from the roof and fell on me.

"So tell us who is this talented person," the emcee said putting the mike to my face.

"H-Hinata Hyuuga," I said in a shaky voice.

"The Hyuuga, daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga, cousin to Neji Hyuuga, and older sister of Hanabi Hyuuga?" the emcee asked.

The whole place was unnaturally quiet; like they couldn't believe I could dance or sing. Do they have to believe everything in the tabloids?

"Yes, that's me," I said dryly.

"I don't believe it," the emcee said.

I took off my shades and opened my eyes wide so all those frecking people can see my frecking pupil.

"It really is Hinata Hyuuga! Congratulation!" the emcee shouted. The judges came onstage to give tips and congratulations to all the contestants who came which were all of them. I walked offstage.

- - - - - - - - 22 - - - - - - - -

Temari, Tenten, Ino, and Sakura jumped me and pummeled me with hugs and flowers and teddy bears and chocolates.

"OMG! Hinata you are like so famous! I'm like so totally jelling!" Ino shouted.

"Jelling?" I asked.

"Jealous," Ino said.

"Oh…thanks," I said giving her a hug and taking the flowers.

Temari handed over the teddy bear, Tenten handed over the chocolate. I opened the box all happy and stuff only for to feel crushed when I saw the box empty.

Tenten, Sakura, Temari, and Ino laughed at me.

"You really think we would eat all that chocolate?" Tenten asked handing me another chocolate box.

Sakura handed me my prize. "I'm not surprised you walked offstage without getting your prize."

I smiled. They all knew me to well.

- - - - - - - -

No! This isn't the end of the story. Because if it is, it's the suckiest ending ever and I want a total refund! And the person stalking Hinata wasn't Sasuke it was somebody else who wants to get back at somebody. Evil laughter insert here. Well there will be more to come so just sit back and wait!


	23. Chapter 23

First Time

First Time

_By 21me21_

Chapter 23

Chapter 23

- - - Early morning in the Hyuuga household - - -

I was currently kneeling in front of my father at 4:30 in the frecking morning. He had finally came back from his business meeting and called me in at this ungodly hour. I always wondered what was wrong with the Hyuuga household. So what if I was awake already!? I wanted time to think to myself, like should I play hard to get for Sasuke, or should I wait for him to make the first move or me make the first move. These were things that needed thinking about!

"Hinata since you are to be the heir of the Hyuuga clan and business, it's time you get use to the duties needed to be an heir," My father said monotonously.

"Yes, father," I said.

"There is a business ball that is coming up soon," my father mused out loud.

"May I ask, what does this have to do with me?" I asked truly wanting to get away from him.

He ignored my question. "This business ball is only for the top companies. Each year it is held to show which company came out on top. If we win the best business award again, it would no, will be our tenth consecutive time."

"Yes, father."

"I also have a business meeting the week of the business ball to attend to. I would like you to go with Neji. Don't embarrass me. It was embarrassing enough to know that you went out with the Uzumaki brat. Thank god that relationship is over. If I ever find out that you are in another embarrassing relationship, I _will _put you in an arrange marriage," my father said dryly.

I blushed a scarlet red. "Yes, father. I'm so sorry father."

"Good your dismissed," My father said in a dismissive tone.

I nodded, bowed, and walked out. After I closed the door, I turned around and stuck my tongue out. Yeah childish I know, but come on, I couldn't help it. He was just such a big, little meanie, jerk, bastard ever.

"So you prefer to stick your tongue out, hmmm?"

I turned around and saw Hanabi standing there. "Yes, I prefer sticking my tongue out. It let's me know I'm still alive."

Hanabi looked at me weirdly. "Right…but I won't be wrong if I said you liked licking it to your boyfriends-"

"Hanabi, stop!" I shouted covering my ears.

"Vanilla ice-cream," Hanabi said grinning at me evilly.

I took my hands away from my ears. "Oh, is that all you wanted to say. I thought you were going to say something nasty like you usually do."

"Oh, no not today," Hanabi said.

"Well, that's good," I said back.

"Yeah."

"Mmhmmm."

"Yeah…so how's life treating ya?"

"Um…it's good but I hate Konohamaru guts right now."

"Cool…what he do?"

"He dumped me for Moegi, so now I'm plotting his death."

"Oh…you should go for slow and torture type of death, it's really fun or so what I've heard."

"Really? I was thinking of going for let's get this over with so I can party later."

"Yeah I heard it's not really satisfying and the cops come quicker so your party might probably end early."

"Hey, you know…you're actually have a point there. When did you ever get this smart?"

"I don't know. It was probably when you first mentioned death."

Hanabi nodded in understanding.

"Well, yeah you know I think it's time for me to hit the sack," I said motioning to my room.

"Yeah…it was nice talking to you. We should do it more often."

"Yeah…I agree. Well, bye," I said walking away.

"Yeah…bye."

- - - - - - - - 23 - - - - - - - -

I walked into school all happy and excited. Yeah, right. I was pissed and tired, really tired.

"Yo Hina! Waz zup!?" Kiba asked.

"Not your grades," I said rudely walking past him.

"Hey are you getting back at me for calling you fat!" Kiba yelled back.

"What's your problem Hinata?" Tenten asked.

I looked around and noticed Sakura and Naruto wasn't here yet among all my friends.

"Where are the others?" I asked instead of answering.

"What others? Everybody's here!" Ino said happily.

"Yeah and I'm pregnant," I said sarcastically.

"With who's child?" Neji asked.

"God's," I said sitting on the ground next to the Sakura tree.

"She must be P.M.S.-ing," Kiba whispered to Shino.

"So Hina, what's got you in such a mood?" Temari asked.

"I'm so tired," I said closing my eyes.

"Oh, you really aren't a morning person are you?" Temari asked.

"Oh, trust me I am a morning person but if you ever wake me up while I am having a good dream or on Saturdays I will promise a bad attitude," I explained.

"And poor fashion taste," Ino quipped.

"And bad fashion taste," I said mimicking her. "Shut up, you…make…me…sick!"

Everybody looked at me and that's when the bright side of me decided to appear.

"Is there something on my face?" I asked my hand reflexively going to my face.

"Um…no," Tenten said.

"I think she has personality issues," Ino whispered to Kiba who nodded in agreement.

"No I don't think so," I said smiling.

"Um…okay," Ino and Tenten said.

"Guess what!?" I asked excited.

"Don't really care Hinata," Temari said holding up her hand while Tenten and Ino nodded in agreement.

"Whatever major losers," I said just like what they did in Camp Rock.

"You watched amp rock didn't you?" Ino asked.

"I thought you didn't care trick," I said smirking.

"Hinata what did you wanted to tell us?" Temari asked.

"I'm going to the Business Ball and," I paused long enough to grab Neji's arm and pull him toward me. "Neji's going to be my escort."

"Doesn't your father usually go?" asked Tenten defensive.

"He's busy," I said in a dismissive tone. "And don't worry; I'm not going to lure your boyfriend into a bathroom and have you-know-what with him. That's like having you-know-what with a roach."

"Hey!" Neji and Tenten said at the same time.

"Speaking of roaches," Kiba started, "Who was the lucky roach you fucked not too long ago Shino."

Ino blushed at this.

"Kiba," Shino said.

"Yes, Lord Bug boy," Kiba answered.

"Are you thirsty?" Shino asked.

Kiba gave me a confused look. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Um…sure why not," Kiba shrugged.

Shino searched in his bag for something. "Good. The male's bathroom toilet can use some good cleaning right about now. We all know the janitors suck at their job."

Shino pulled out a piece of cloth and took off his shades. I looked at his eyes. I have always wanted to know what color they were. Instead of seeing pupils, I saw another pair of shades. What the cookie monster? I watched as Shino cleaned his shades and placed them back on his face.

"Hinata are you okay? You look constipated," Shino said once he noticed me staring at him.

I blushed and looked away to only look in the dark depths of Sasuke's eyes. I blushed even more and turned my gaze toward the trees.

- - - - - - - - 23 - - - - - - - -

I was sitting in my favorite spot in the library across from Sasuke. Sasuke leaned forward. I leaned back a little, hopefully he didn't notice.

"I had a feeling," Sasuke said trying to control his anger.

Yup, he noticed. Curse my luck!

"You were Ai, Jean-Lin," Sasuke said.

I blushed. "I'm not Jean-Lin."

I remembered that horrible time when I was dared to act like a boy and was nearly raped by a sex-crazed female.

"I know you are Jean-Lin," Sasuke said leaning closer. "Maybe you're not a female. I will probably have to check again."

Heat pooled between my legs as my blush deepened. "What makes you think I'll let you?"

Sasuke frowned before smirking. "So you were Jean-Lin."

"I never said I was," I said defensively.

"And something tells me you don't mind me checking if you're a girl," Sasuke said ignoring my comment.

"Y-yes, I do mind," I stammered. Curse you stutter!

"You stuttered. You're lying," Sasuke teased.

"Because of how out of place your comment was," I said crossing my arms.

"Hmmm…you maybe right," Sasuke said leaning in closer.

His right hand reached for mines. The tingling sensation it sent through my body was overwhelming. It sped up my heartbeat. He slowly massaged my palm with his thumb.

- - - - Sasuke's POV - - - -

I looked up from where our hands were conjoined and into Hinata's eyes. It had a hint of lust in them. I smirked.

"Hinata…do you like this?" I asked.

"Like what," she asked dazed.

"Do you like it when I touch you?" I asked my hand travelling a short distance up her arm.

"Y-yes, I mean NO! Stop touching me," she said.

I noticed she didn't slap my hand away.

"Why? You seem to enjoy it," I said giving her a quick peck on her lip.

She licked her lip and shook her head.

"I-I have to go," she said getting up.

I backed off completely. "Of course."

I watched her. She looked at me longingly.

"You seem reluctant to go Hinata. I wonder why that is," I said out loud.

Her lower lip trembled.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to," I said watching the emotions flicker across her face.

Her hand reached out for the chair she was previously sitting in but stopped in mid-air before she shook her head and run out the library.

I chuckled before gathering my things after all the bell rang.

- - - - - - - -

Yeah, I know it's short but at least I updated right? Well anyways for _**Piisa**_, the song sung by Hinata and Sasuke is called 'No Air' and it's sung by Jordin Sparks ft. Chris Brown and the song Sasuke sang is called 'Can't help but wait' and is sung by Trey Songz.


	24. Chapter 24

First Time

First Time

_By 21me21_

Chapter 24

Chapter 24

- - - In the Hyuuga Household - - -

I was in my room singing while I danced around my room only in my black and purple dotted bra and matching underwear. And no it was not a thong. I despise thongs. Instead it resembled really small shorts and had purple lace trimmings.

I forgot that I left the door slightly ajar because Hanabi caused a stink bomb to explode in my room. It still freaked me out she got a hold of my secret stash. Maybe I can blackmail her into not telling Neji. She did like Kiba…hmmm. They did like each other. I grinned evilly. Gawd I love myself.

- - - - Sasuke's POV - - - -

I walked into the Hyuuga household without knocking. Even if I did knock they would probably be too busy. Neji fucking Tenten, Hanabi doing her weird ass crap, and Hinata singing and dancing in her room with her music system blasted at full.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Haku sitting there idly twirling with his hair. He let loose a sigh.

"Haku."

He turned to me startled and then relaxed visibly. "Oh it's just you Sasuke. I thought it you were Hinata."

I shrugged. "Where is she?"

"In her room trying to clean up the mess Hanabi caused," Haku explained his finger twirling in his hair once again.

I walked up the stairs and saw Hanabi spying through Hinata's slightly opened door. She looked at me and walked over. I ignored her presence and continued walking towards Hinata room.

"Check under her pillow," Hanabi said before walking to her room.

I stopped and looked at the direction she went in. She was unnaturally unstable for a Hyuuga. I then heard a squeal come from Hinata's room.

- - - - Back to Hinata's POV - - - -

Maybe if I get Hanabi and Kiba together, she would stop terrorizing me and maybe Kiba will get laid. Whoa! Where the hell did that come from?

Just then Hip Hop Star sang by Beyoncé came on.

"Aw! This is my song!" I squealed and began singing along to the song.

- - - - Sasuke's POV again - - - -

I was about to check when Neji came out of his room his hair a mess. Tenten followed after surprisingly in her own clothes. Neji stopped and glared at me. Tenten bumped into him. His back muffled her 'ow'.

"What are you doing here?" Neji asked.

"I'm here because Hinata called me," I lied hoping he would believe me. He actually did.

"I wonder what she needs you for," Neji said dryly.

"Hi Sasuke," Tenten said happily.

"Hn."

"Bye Sasuke," she said again pushing Neji forward.

"Hn," I said as I heard them walk away.

I turned to the door and opened it. I closed it quietly and was startled to see Hinata in her undergarments swaying her hips as she sang and let's just say the song was suggestive. I looked as I got a hard-on. Great.

"My style is oh so crazy. I think you like it baby. Do you want to get nasty? I dare you to undress me…" I heard her sing before I roughly pushed her on her bed.

- - - - Hinata's POV - - - -

I was singing the pre-chorus before I was pushed on to my bed roughly. I looked up and saw Sasuke staring back at me with his eyes filled with lust. I wonder why…oh well. I squirmed under him trying to get out.

"Sasuke get your fat self offa me!" I said trying to pull myself up.

Sasuke growled. I froze. Did Sasuke did what I think he did?

Sasuke hands reached forward. I closed my eyes waiting for his hand to do there magic but in stead they went under my pillow. My eyes narrowed in confusion before I realized that's where I hid…my…welcome home…gift…from Ino, Temari, Sakura, and Tenten. I tried to grab for them but Sasuke's free hand grabbed both of my wrists and pinned them above my head.

"Hinata…I didn't know you were into these…type of clothing," Sasuke said after studying the garment.

"I don't," I said blushing.

Sasuke turned to me and rose a brow. "I wouldn't mind seeing you in this."

My blush deepened as I turned my head from his face. I mumbled, "I don't like wearing thongs."

"Then you don't have to wear on the thong," Sasuke said.

Heat pooled in between my legs. Oh why did he have to say that!?

- - - - Sasuke's POV - - - -

Her head slowly turned to me and I saw she was trying to mask the lust she felt. I leaned over tell my breath was caressing her skin.

"Hinata is their anything you want?" I asked.

- - - - Hinata's POV - - - -

"You," I answered before adding quickly, "To give me that back so I can burn it."

"No," Sasuke said smirking.

"An-and why not?" I asked stammering due to Sasuke kissing my neck. I wish he didn't have my hands.

Sasuke threw it across my room without breaking contact with my skin. Sasuke unclasped my bra. I gasped. So totally not fair! He took the offending garment off. Sasuke slowly trailed the kisses down stopping at my navel. I shivered. He trailed his kisses back up and stopped.

"Don't worry Hinata, I won't force you to wear on something when I rather you naked," Sasuke whispered in my ear.

He then nipped my ear. He got up suddenly and approached my door. I whimpered from the lost of his body on mines.

"Sasuke," I whispered to him turning to face him.

He looked back at me before walking out my room.

I groaned in frustration. This is the worst way he could torture me and I'm sure he knew it. The damn bastard! I grabbed my bra and clipped it back on. I looked across the room and noticed that the lingerie was not there. That pervert!

- - - - - - - - 24 - - - - - - - -

Hanabi was applying make-up on my face for the business ball tonight. I was still aggravated at what Sasuke did.

"The damn bastard," I muttered under my breath.

"What didn't get fucked?" Hanabi asked.

I growled. Did I just growl? Oh, no!

Just then the three wicked witches barged in.

"Hinata! We forgot to tell you but we found out what happened to you and Sasuke when you stayed over his house! You lucky devil!" Ino said as a greeting.

"Hello to you to and where's Sakura?" I asked hoping they won't notice the change in topic.

"Oh…she said she had something to do but enough about her, let's talk about you. I can't believe you didn't tell us and why did you ask him to stop you were so close to being an ex-virgin!" Tenten shouted happily.

"I don't know what you're talking about! I have never seen a naked guy ever neither have I ever had almost sex with anyone," I said walking into my walk-in closet once Hanabi was finished applying on my make-up.

I quickly got dress. I decided on wearing a white dress that had a hint a purple added to it. The dress was strapless and reached all the way to my knees. The dress also had a slit that showed my purple heels. The designs on the dress was simple but yet elegant. A purple ribbon was tied around my waist in a big bow. See simple but yet elegant.

My hair was up in an intricate bun with a white flower with tinted purple petals in my hair. I also had a thin silver necklace around my neck as well as studded diamond earrings in my ears. I had on a single diamond bracelet. I was finished and was ready to leave to get this over with. I walked out and was faced with stunned faces.

"Wow…Hina…you look like one of those porcelain dolls," Ino said.

"It so, so innocent like an angel," Tenten said in awe.

"This will definitely have Sasuke banging on your door," Temari commented.

Now that ruined the mood.

"I don't think Sasuke is coming," I said a little disappointed.

"Yeah, yeah," Ino said.

"Of course not darling," Tenten said.

"Yes, he's too bust. What a shame," Temari said.

Were they using sarcasm on me?

- - - - - - - - 24 - - - - - - - -

"And business man of the year goes to…Hiashi Hyuuga!" the emcee announced.

I sighed and watched as Neji went to retrieve yet another award. We already had attained two other trophies hopefully this was the last.

Anyways, Sasuke was here and he one only two business awards so far. When he saw me, he was stunned. What was weird was whenever we where alone he would me as if I might disappear from him and when with others he would act so gentleman-like. I could get use to it if used it more often. But whatever.

Another weird thing I noticed was that a server was following me constantly. Maybe I'm just paranoid but he was always there with a tray of food. It was beginning to freak me out but I calmed down once the emcee they were to start announcing winners.

I probably just needed some sleep because this outing was putting me to sleep.

- - - - - - - -

Here's another chapter! Thanks for all the reviews.


	25. Chapter 25

First Time

First Time

_By 21me21_

Chapter 25

Chapter 25

- - - - At A Hill - - - -

It has been over a month now and Sasuke and I still weren't a couple. I looked over the hill that was not too far from my mother's grave pissed. Does he prefer to just tease me? It was so infuriating! If only I knew what he felt for me, I wouldn't be so infuriated. Maybe he didn't like me and was trying to get that one thing my mother said not to give until I was married. No! Stop Hinata!

I let loose a sigh. I just couldn't hold in my emotions anymore. I wanted to scream and hurt Sasuke for confusing me. I wanted to cry and beg him to just take me, but then I just wanted to continue what we have if we were not to go further.

I sat down frustrated as my legs dangled precariously over the edge of the hill. Maybe if I jumped, everything will go away, my pains, my problems, my confusion, just my whole emotions.

Tonight, the school was hosting a very late Halloween party for our school. I didn't even know why they bothered. It was already December but nonetheless they thought it to be a good idea. I was going to go as a geisha, actually, Sakura, Ino, Temari, Tenten, and I were all suppose to be dressed up as geisha's but I didn't feel like going. If I go I would have to face the reason I was here in the first place thinking suicide thoughts.

But if I didn't go, Ino, Tenten, and Temari was going to use that little information they found out about Sasuke and I as blackmail.

"I just don't want to go! Do something to not make me go Kami! Break my leg…strike lightning at me…but just don't make me go!" I yelled to no one in particular before I buried my head in my knees that I had the liberty of tucking under my chin.

I stayed like this until I heard chuckling behind me. I quickly whipped my head around to see that same waiter appearing everywhere at the Business ball. His chakra flow also felt familiar. It almost felt like the one that has been following me since I was at Haku's eating ice-cream. Maybe…

The guy took two steps toward me before stopping. I quickly got up from my seat on the floor. His piercing gaze through his glasses was murderous. I stood so as to not show my fear but I knew my eyes betrayed me.

He chuckled his long unnatural silver hair shaking. "You seem to not want to go to your school's little Halloween dance. Might I ask why?"

"W-wh-who are y-you and w-wh-what d-do you w-want from me?" I asked cursing my stammering inwardly.

"Oh how rude of me. I'm Kabuto and I'm here to kill you," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"W-wh-why d-do you w-wa-want to-to k-k-k-k-kill m-me," I said taking one tentative step backward.

"Because your little _boyfriend_," Kabuto said spitting out boyfriend as if it was the most uncouth thing to say, "took something that I wanted away from me."

I had to stall him. "W-what d-did he take f-from you?"

"Are you trying to stall me? How pathetic. No ones going to miss you if you were to die, so there's no need to stall. But nonetheless I'll tell you. Your _boyfriend_ took someone very important from me as well as kill the man that I wanted to kill," he said calmly.

"W-who was the person h-he killed?" I asked knowing stalling was futile but I still had to try.

"You shouldn't deny the inevitable Hyuuga. Death will come to you today and I'll make sure of that," he said darkly.

I looked behind him to see something no someone approaching. "Who w-were the people he-he killed?" I obviously knew he was talking about Sasuke. Sasuke did run away for three years to go to some gang to look for his brother.

"He killed that vile creature Orochimaru not that I'm mad that he killed him. I just wanted to see that asshole die by my hands! And for the other person he killed, she was the only one I ever loved."

The person came closer to Kabuto. At first I thought it to be Sasuke but it wasn't but he seemed familiar.

Kabuto looked at his watch. "Well I have elsewhere to be so let's get this over with."

He walked toward me. I stood my ground not that I could have move without jumping off the ledge.

I then heard a gunshot and felt the blood. I kneeled down on the ground. The blood of Kabuto was all on me. I watched as the person behind Kabuto shot him, the bullet going through his head. I then heard thump assuming it to be Kabuto's dead corpse.

Blood. The blood reminded me of my mother's before she died. The day that bastard shot my mother and then tried to kidnap me. I looked at the blood on me frightened. I forced back all those dark thoughts away from my head. I didn't want to see my mother's dead face looking at the sky. It was all just too much.

The person who shot Kabuto was standing in front of me but I was too stricken to acknowledge his presence.

"Hyuuga, get up," the voice said.

I looked up to see black eyes much like Sasuke's. His long black hair blowing in the breeze he had on some kind of jacket that had red clouds on it.

"Who-who are you?" I asked looking at Kabuto's body. An image of my mom's dead corpse appeared. I got up and took a step back murmuring no over and over again, each getting louder than the other.

"Hyuuga! Stop moving!"

"No!" I screamed as I fell over the ledge.

- - - - - - - - 25 - - - - - - - -

It felt like I was dreaming. It was so peaceful, so happy.

"Hinata," I heard someone call.

My mother face appeared before me.

I smiled. "Mom!"

"Hinata don't give into the tugging of your soul. Your needed alive."

My mother's face disappeared and I was met with pain wrecking my whole body.

I opened my eyes and screamed relentlessly. The pain hurt so much. I felt I was on a bed being wheeled somewhere. A doctor's face loomed over mines. I must be in the hospital. The doctor then barked an order as I being wheeled somewhere. I wonder if they were wheeling me to my death bed. I closed my eyes.

"Hinata," said a voice next to me.

I turned my head without opening my eyes.

"Hinata, it's me Sasuke," the voice said truly pained.

Sasuke? I thought he would be at the Halloween dance. I laughed in the inside at the irony of it. Now I had an excuse to not go.

"Please, please don't die. I-I love you," He whispered.

It sounded like if he might cry. I didn't want Sasuke to cry.

"I promise, I won't die and I love you, too," I said before I slipped into unconsciousness.

- - - - Doctor's POV - - - -

I walked out of the emergency room. This is one part of the job I hated telling the bad news. I walked up to the group of teenagers who came for the Hyuuga girl. I cleared my throat. They all looked up at me with hope in their eyes. It pained me tell them the truth but it was my duty and bringing about false hope didn't make the situation better.

- - - - Ino's POV - - - -

The doctor approached us and cleared his throat.

"She is alive," the doctor said.

Everybody's face cheered up at that until the doctor said that one word.

"But she might not live longer then a few days," he finished.

My tears came back. Shino wrapped his arm around me and embraced me. I felt guilty after all this had to be hurting him more for he knew Hinata longer. I hugged Shino back hoping he knew that I was trying to comfort him also.

- - - - Tenten's POV - - - -

When I heard the news I blinked and blinked and blinked until I heard a strangled sound from behind.

I turned to see Neji with unshed years in his eyes. I went to comfort. This had to be hurting him more than anyone else even though he had hated her when they were younger.

How wrong I was.

- - - - Neji's POV - - - -

Hinata dead? Hinata can't die. Not now. Why did this happen to her? What will happen to me when she's six feet under away from me to see her blushing face and her nice, calming, gentle ways?

Why her and not me?

- - - - Sasuke's POV - - - -

I walked out of there. I walked out of there once the doctor said she might die. She just can't die! She made a promise, a promise to me that she won't die. I walked until I was outside and in the confinement of my car. That's when the tears came.

- - - - A Few Days Later in Neji's POV - - - -

I turned on the TV, sulkily. Hinata hadn't died yet. I was happy but to a certain extent. She was alive but she was in a comatose state. It just felt like it was my fault. I wasn't there to protect her like I was suppose to. The TV blasted the latest. I reluctantly tuned in.

"This person also known as Kabuto was found dead in the same area Hinata Hyuuga was found close to death. Police believes that he is a suspect in this matter. Police also believes that there was a third person involved. But is unknown whether he or she helped Hinata or aided in her near death experience. Police won't know till the Hyuuga wakes out of her comatose state if she wakes up that is.. We will be keeping…"

I tuned out the rest of what the anchor woman said. I was stricken. What did she do to deserve this? And why?

I was woken out of my depression when the phone rang. I reluctantly got up and picked the phone up.

"Hello?" I answered tiredly.

"Hello is this Neji Hyuuga?" a female's voice asked.

"Yes, this is he. How may I help you?"

"This is about Hinata Hyuuga. Can you please come down to the hospital."

"Yes," I said before hanging up.

- - - - Still in Neji's POV - - - -

I walked into the hospital and up to the front desk.

"I'm here for Hinata Hyuuga," I said glumly.

The nurse smiled at me before telling me go ahead.

I walked to Hinata's room deep in thought.

Why the hell was that bitch smiling? Didn't she know that Hinata could possibly dead right about now and all she can do is smile. Who the fuck does that?

"Neji Hyuuga," I heard.

"Yes, that's my name," I said dryly.

The room was awfully quiet. I couldn't hear the constant beep of Hinata's heartbeat on that stupid heartbeat reader. Never could remember those fucking thing names.

"I'm sorry Neji, but Hinata's health is going down slowly. She'll die in a few hours," the doctor said.

I nodded my head. I wasn't going to lose my cool. I instead grabbed my cell phone and called the gang to tell them the news which of course wasn't taken too well.

- - - - - - - -

Yep it's that time again! The end of the chapter and I'm so mad at myself for making this sad chapter but such is life. But this isn't the end! People move on. My next chapter will probably be happy for everyone.


	26. Chapter 26

First Time

First Time

_By 21me21_

Chapter 26

Chapter 26

- - - - In Hinata's Hospital room in Sasuke's POV - - - -

I was sitting at Hinata's side. Her pulse left not too long ago. The others left. I was alone with a now dead Hinata. I held her hand.

"Hinata you promised not to die," I whispered. "I can't live without you."

I knew it was futile but I just couldn't accept Hinata's death. I couldn't have someone close to me die again. A heart can only suffer so much.

My forehead rested against the bed and closed my eyes. That fucking bastard! Why the fuck did he had to go and try and kill Hinata? Why couldn't that fucking ass bitch hole come and fucking look for me? The fucking asshole. Why not Naruto? Or somebody else! I heard a beeping sound but ignored it as my annoying cell phone.

"I love you Hinata," I whispered over and over.

I felt something squeeze my hand. I looked up irritated. I saw nothing out of the ordinary except for that annoying beeping sound coming from that annoying machine. I then felt another light squeeze. I looked at my hand and saw that the only person in here that could have squeeze my hand was Hinata but she was dead.

"Sasuke," I heard a meek voice say.

I looked around. Was Hinata haunting me?

I heard laughter before choking fit.

I looked at Hinata's face and saw her eyes flutter open.

"Hinata y-you're a live," I said shocked.

"Of course I am silly. I promised you I wouldn't die," she coughed out.

I smiled at her. Before giving her a quick kiss. "Don't strain yourself."

I pressed the button to summon a nurse. A nurse came in and looked at Hinata shocked.

"Aren't you suppose to be dead?" the nurse asked making a sign against evil.

I growled.

The woman woke out of her stupor and went to retrieve a doctor. She came back with Tsunade in tow.

"Hinata you lucky fox, you escaped death again!" she said happily.

What the fuck is that suppose to mean?

Tsunade walked over and began checking and changing Hinata's bandages.

I sighed in relief. Hinata was going to live.

"Okay! That's done with," Tsunade said.

She must really like this job to be so unnaturally happy about sick and dying people.

Hinata groaned in pain. I looked at her concerned. "Are you okay?"

She smiled weakly at me. "I'm fine."

"I'll give you something to numb the pain but it might make you drowsy," Tsunade said.

Hinata nodded.

After being given the pain medication, I watched as Hinata fought to stay awake. I chuckled. She gave me a sleepy glare.

"Go to sleep Hinata. I'll stay by your side," I said pushing the hair out of her face. Her hair was growing back.

"Promise?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yes, I promise just as long as you keep yours."

"I'll keep mines if you keep yours," she said.

I rolled my eyes. The pain medication was making her delusional. "I'm serious."

"I know. I'll keep my promise," she said closing her eyes.

I nodded.

"Oh and Sasuke,"

"Hinata go to sleep," I said sternly.

"Your brother's real nice," she said before she fell asleep.

I looked at her weirdly. Brother? What brother does she talk of? I only know one and he killed both my parents and left me to join his little Akatsuki fuck.

He wasn't nice and never will be.

- - - - - - - -

Yeah, yeah. I know it's a short chapter but deal with it! See I told you every thing was going to be all right. I hope you enjoyed it. And I hope I didn't lose any readers because I know I hate it when someone makes the main character dies. It makes really sad and then angry. I'm still peeved about Fanny Pack being kicked off of America's Best Dance Crew. I hate that show now until the new season starts. I don't know who won second season and don't ever want to know and anyone who tells will cause me to use extreme measures. Well anyways, thank you all you faithful readers and reviewers. I'll always keep you in my heart.


	27. Author Note

Okay, no this isn't an update and no the story isn't finished either

Okay, no this isn't an update and no the story isn't finished either. I'm just going to be busy for a few months and won't be able to update for a few months. Please bear with me. It's not my fault because if it was I'd probably not update in a century (my procrastination habits are that bad). But to keep your hopes up (or is this going to make you add at me?) there is only at least four more chapters to the story. I'm also sorry that it took so long to post this up but as I said before, I am busy. But I will try to see if I am able to squeeze in a chapter. I'm so sorry.

Anyways, I would like to thank all the people who read and reviewed my story. Thank you. I really appreciate it.

I also would like to say is that I don't own Naruto and if I did Hinata would be so totally going out with Sasuke or Gaara and Sakura would burn evil laughter insert here (I'm sorry for those Sakura fans but I just had to type it, say it, and think it).

For those of you still grumbling, I can relate to you because I hate it when an author does it too because it brings up my hope that they added a new chapter and when I reach the site, I'm met with an author note. So I'm sorry but it's not my fault!

Much Love!

21me21


	28. Chapter 28

First Time

_By 21me21_

Chapter 28

Chapter 28

- - - Hospital with Hinata - - -

I stared at the big green stain on the hospital ceiling wondering how it got there when I heard a knock on my door.

I groaned. It had best not be that annoying nurse. I understand she cared but do you have to keep trying to inject pain relievers any chance you got? Sheesh.

"Come in," I said tiredly.

"Hey, Hinata," Naruto said walking in.

I smiled sweetly and asked, "What do you want with my life, you man whore?" Harsh, I know but come on! I was in pain and I was still a bit mad at him!

"Yeah I guess I deserved that," he said looking terrible.

Unwilling sympathy swelled inside of me. I sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," he said trying to smile.

"I'm sorry," I said again.

He sighed and smiled. "Hinata you're too forgiving."

"I'm sorry," I said again.

He groaned. "Are you doing that for spite?"

"No, but I am sorry it's bothering you," I said hiding a giggle.

An awkward silence fell between us. I stared back at the stain while Naruto nervously looked around.

"Are you okay? I mean does it still hurt? I mean-"

I cut Naruto off before he exploded from thinking of the right question, "It hurts but not that much and I'm just happy to still be alive."

He nodded and began playing with his fingers which I found odd.

"Naruto are you okay?" I asked.

"Y-yes," He stuttered before cursing silently.

I shrugged, "Suite yourself."

"I'm sorry! If I hadn't you know broken up with you, you wouldn't be in the hospital now and Sasuke wouldn't be looking at me like he wants to kill me and everybody else would be happy and-"

"Shut up, Naruto," I said calmly. He immediately shut up. "Good boy. Now I'm only going to say this once. It's not your fault first of all. Second of all tell everybody else that I'm not dead yet and they should suck it up whether they like it or not and tell Sasuke I said to fuck off, okay?"

He nodded.

"You're still here," I said.

"What?" He asked startled.

"I said you're still here. I could have sworn I told you to do something," I said trying to fold my hands under my breast without much luck. The pain was unbearable.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked eyeing the button to call the nurse.

My left eyebrow twitched. "Don't you dare."

He looked back at me.

"Now go do what I told you to do," I said ignoring the pain.

He nodded walking backward to the door. "Just one more thing," he said.

"What?"

"You don't mind if I ask Sakura out?"

My left eyebrow twitched more. He was seriously not asking that question. Then an idea formed in my head. "She didn't tell you," I said looking pained which wasn't so hard.

"Tell me what?" Naruto asked startled probably not expecting that.

"That she's a lesbian," I whispered.

"A what!?" He practically shouted.

"You know girl who likes other girls," I explained.

"I know what a les is," Naruto snapped.

"Yeah, she's just afraid to tell the gang because she thinks they're going to, you know, not like her anymore," I said sadly.

"Thanks, Hinata," Naruto said looking hurt. He was about to walk out the door before I stopped him.

"Please don't tell her that I told you. She will hate me," I said.

He nodded and walked out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura visited a few days later and asked if I didn't mind if she went out with Naruto which pissed me off and caused me to do the same thing I did to Naruto to her except I said Naruto was gay.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pay back is a bitch.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Here's the next chappie don't get mad I updated a lot quicker than I thought. I wasn't expected to update until next year and I'm proud of myself. And no the story is not finished.


	29. Chapter 29

**ALL RIGHT PPL!!!!!!!! This is the last and final chapter (applause in the background and someone shouting "it's about fucking time!") but don't worry this isn't the last time you'll see of me! Mwuhahahahahahahahaha! So if you're willing 2 put up with me (again) look out 4 me! =)**

-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`

**First Time**

**By**

**21me21**

Chapter 29

- - - - - - Sasuke and Hinata alone in Sasuke's (:o) room - - - - - -

Have you ever had the feeling that someone was going to propose to you, but then you realize that it can't happen. It's just not possible. Well, if you had this, it was what I was feeling right now.

Sasuke knelt in front of me while I stared at him suspiciously from where I sat on his bed.

"First time I met you, I hated you and everything about you," Sasuke started.

"Sasuke you're ruining it," I said glaring at him.

"But, once, I got to know you I realized I hated you even more because you wouldn't get out my mind but once I kissed you I knew I couldn't..." he went on but left the sentence unfinished like he finally heard me.

I'm not proud by what I did next so don't rub it in my face.

"Pussy," I said glaring at him.

He looked at me startled.

"Well," I said motioning with my hands for him to continue.

He sighed and said "I knew I couldn't….can't lose you ever."

I smiled and pat his head. "That wasn't so hard. Now was it?"

He gave me his heart melting smile. "No, it wasn't."

"Sasuke when I first saw you I realized I loved you on the spot but then Naruto stood in front of you and made me confused. So all those wasted years happened but you then put me back on the path to true love and I love you even more for it. I love you Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled. "I love you Hinata and I want to be with you forever."

I smiled.

- - - - - - Lunch Room at School - - - - - -

I watched as Sakura walked a hundred feet away from Naruto to sit with Karin and company. Naruto glared at her before sitting down at the gangs table.

I started giggling. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at me.

I kissed him and mouthed "you'll see" against his lips.

Sasuke deepened the kiss.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Sakura said calmly.

I turned to see Sakura standing behind Naruto with her fists clenched.

Naruto didn't bother turning around when he spoke, "You came to use me again Sakura."

"Use you!? I've never used you like you used me or Hinata or Karin!" she said her knuckles turning white now.

Naruto flinched and looked at me sadly. "Leave me alone Sakura."

"No! I'm not leaving you alone until you tell me the truth!"

"What truth Sakura?"

"That-that you're gay!" Sakura shouted before dumping her bottled water on to Naruto's head.

I cringed. That have got to hurt (notice the sarcasm people). I turned to Sasuke and mouthed "let's go."

Sasuke nodded and got up dragging me with him.

"I'm not the gay one around here when you're the one who's clearly the lesbian!" Naruto shouted pointing his finger at Sakura.

"I'm not a les! How can I be a les if I love you?" Sakura shouted.

"Well how can _I_ be gay if _I_ love you!?" Naruto replied.

Sasuke and I were almost by the cafeteria's door

"Who told you I was gay!?"

"Who told you I was a lesbian, anyways!?" Naruto and Sakura asked at the same time.

"Hinata!" they shouted again to each other.

They turned and faced my direction. I smiled and turned before walking towards them.

"Isn't karma a bitch?" I asked in a clear voice that could be heard across the lunchroom. "This is what happens when you take a chance with karma and lose. It bites you and it bites you hard. Let this be a lesson that you will never, _never ever_ forget because if you do I'm coming for you. OMG! That rhymed!"

People started clapping before they got up and gave cheers and their own little input. I wished it happened like that but instead Sakura tried to choke me and Naruto looked at me, dumbfounded, Sasuke had to intervene, and most people were laughing at what happened.

All in all, I thought I did pretty well.

- - - - - - Sasuke room - - - - - - -

I was lying down on Sasuke's bed while he was on his computer doing Lord knows what. My hand went under his pillow and rubbed against a piece of paper. I pulled the paper from underneath.

"Sasuke, last night was good hope we do it again soon. I'm totally up for it! Love, Delicious." I said reading from the paper.

Sasuke looked at me bewildered.

I began laughing. "I got you good!"

He glared at me. "Give me that!" He snatched the paper from my hand.

"Jeez I was just trying to get your attention. So who's the letter from?"

"Itachi," he said and smiled looking out the window. "I can't kill him now, he saved you."

I smiled softly. "That's good."

I kissed him before lying back down on the bed.

- - - - - - Outside Sasuke's window - - - - - -

Itachi smiled from where he sat, on the tree, outside Sasuke's window before heading home to his wife.

THE END

_ _ - - _ _

**Okay I just want to say this is not based on my life at all. I'm not that crazy or rich or lucky or weird or any of the words used to describe how unreal this story really is. But this is the end until next time (hint it might be a sess and kag fanfic or another sasu and hina fic so just look out for me). In the meantime in between time peace!**


End file.
